Conoceme Primero
by BigBang8
Summary: -Odio el arte- exclamo el pelinegro. -Lastima, Uchiha. Yo no odio el deporte, pero te odio a tí- dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio y nunca lo sera T.T**

**Capitulo 1**

Hoy era un día especial, al menos lo era para los maestros que regresaban a impartir clases a el instituto Konoha. Sakura Haruno le agradaba pero al mismo tiempo no le agradaba la idea de ir a la escuela.

Antes la idea de impartir clases en el prestigioso Instituto Konoha, le parecía una maravilla pero entonces llego _él_. Ha, como lo odiaba. De solo verlo se le revolvía el estomago, bueno quizás exageraba. Por que el maestro de deporte era muy apuesto. Si lo era pero lo apuesto se le fue a los talones cuando lo escucho hablar con esa voz varonil y sexy, es que el modo en el que se refería a ella nunca era el adecuado.

La maestra Haruno era muy hermosa, tenía un cabello de un exótico color rosa y unos enormes ojos del color del jade, con una piel blanca como la nieve. Pero el cuerpo de la joven maestra era lo que el Uchiha siempre le hacia recordar, tenia unas piernas largas y delgadas escondidas en una falda pegada a el cuerpo de color negra, con unas caderas que se movían a un compás y unos enormes pechos, ocultos en una camisa de botones verde.

-Estupido, Uchiha- murmuro caminando para entrar a la escuela.

Se fue hacia el aula que estaba completamente vacía y saludo a su asistente.

-¿Qué tal, Sai? ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?- le pregunto mientras colocaba los libros en el escritorio.

-Bien, pinte mucho. Y al parecer tendré una exposición en el museo del centro, aun lo discuto con el directivo- le contesto un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, con una piel blanca como un papel y una sonrisa extraña.

Sai era su asistente, le ayudaba con todo lo relacionado a las actividades extras para lo alumnos, ya sea en canto, poesía o pintura. Sin este hombre Sakura estaría muy atareada por tanto trabajo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! Con gusto iré a ver esas pinturas, deben de estar fantásticas- dijo sonriéndole a su compañero.

La maestra Haruno, inicio su clase con los alumnos de 4 semestre.

-Buenos días, jóvenes- dijo escribiendo en el pintarron, mientras los chicos se acomodaban en sus lugares- ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?- pregunto la pelirosa mientras buscaba unos papales en su escritorio.

-Muy bien, Profra. Haruno- contesto un chico.

-Que bien- contesto distraída la maestra- espero que hayan leído sobre los autores- los jóvenes la miraron extrañados- este parcial tratara de los autores mundiales del mundo.

-¿Mundiales del mundo?- repitió alguien.

-¿Qué?- dijo la pelirosa.

Hasta después noto su error al expresarse, pero ya era tarde los jóvenes ya se estaban riendo de ella.

-Bueno, ya que están muy graciosos hoy, tendrán tarea- les dijo severa.

Se escucho un "¡NO!" mutuo.

Pero antes de que la Haruno pudiera responder se escucho el ruido de un vidrio al quebrarse.

Sakura vio salir a Sai del aula y por la ventana pudo ver como reprendía a unos chicos que jugaban futbol.

-Por hoy termino la clase, pero mañana si abra tarea- comento antes de salir del aula.

-¿Qué paso, Sai?- le pregunto al pelinegro cuando ya estuvo afuera del aula.

-Estos chicos quebraron un vidrio del aula- le hizo saber a la pelirosa.

-Con que así fue. Entonces están castigados los tres- dijo mientras tomaba la pelota de futbol con su manos y llevaba a los chicos a la dirección- Sai, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de mi otra clase?

Sai asintió y se fue al aula.

-Ustedes tres. Vamos a la dirección- ordeno la pelirosa

-Pero tenemos entrenamiento- dijo uno de los jóvenes.

-Debieron pensarlo antes de quebrar un vidrio de MI aula- dijo la maestra poniendo énfasis en el mi.

Los llevo hasta la dirección donde se encontró a Kabuto acomodando unos papeles.

-Hola, Kabuto. Podría hablar con la directora, por favor- le pidió la pelirosa.

-Claro, Sakura. Déjame avisarle, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?- pregunto al ver a los 3 jóvenes detrás de la maestra.

-Por eso es que vengo- dijo la pelirosa y toco la puerta de oficina de la directora.

-Entra- dijo una extraña voz, desde dentro.

Un hombre de piel pálida, cabello largo negro, lacio y de ojos color miel, estaba sentado viendo por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- le pregunto el hombre.

Los jóvenes se estremecieron al ver al director, se decía que era muy extraño.

-Vera, director Orochimaru…- comenzó pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?! ¡Vayan inmediatamente al entrenamiento!- ordeno un pelinegro muy apuesto, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un pantalón deportivo azul marino.

-Lo siento, director. Él entro sin previo aviso - le dijo Kabuto mirando al pelinegro con enojo.

-Claro que no, Uchiha- le contesto la Haruno- ellos van a pagar por haber roto un vidrio de mi aula con su pelota de futbol- le hizo saber la maestra y dijo lo ultimo con burla.

-No te preocupes, Kabuto. Retírate- le dijo el director.

-Todo por un vidrio. ¿Qué no sabes que la competencias son mas importantes, princesa? Y estos son mis mejores jugadores- le dijo acercándose a ella y halando a el chico hacia él- Vayan al gimnasio- le ordeno a los jóvenes aun viendo a la Haruno.

-Claro que no, este asunto no se va a quedar así- le contesto ella y halo el joven hacia ella.

-Mira, princesa, ya…

-¡Silencio!- dijo el hombre de ojos miel- Maestro Uchiha se que es muy importantes las competencias- se formo una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de pelinegro- pero los jóvenes necesitan una castigo por lo que le hicieron a el aula de la maestra Haruno- la sonrisa del pelinegro se borro y la de la Haruno apareció- Aun así, debemos idear una manera de que puedan resolver estos dos problemas.

Los dos maestros se miraron, la Haruno lo miraba con rabia y él solo… la miraba.

-Además, maestra Haruno, no parece que usted haga esto por lo que le hicieron a su aula- la joven se tenso- me parece que esto lo hace para que el maestro Uchiha tenga un mal rato- el director suspiro- los jóvenes tendrán su castigo, es mas que obvio, pero este no afectara su entrenamiento. Van a tener que comprar un nuevo vidrio y además instalarlo- les dijo a los jóvenes que aun estaba detrás de la Haruno.

La pelirosa frunció el seño e intento protestar pero el director la detuvo.

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro- finalizo- ahora salgan tengo cosas que hacer. Y suelten a ese chico que no se ve muy cómodo.

Ambos maestros voltearon a ver al joven que hace un momento habían halado y los soltaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron por un momento.

La pelirosa alzo su cara orgullosa y quito el cabello de su hombro.

-Como sea- dijo ella- solo quiero que ese vidrio quede como nuevo- le dijo a los chicos.

Abrió la puerta y salio por ella, dejando atrás a los chicos y a el maestro Uchiha.

Camino por el pasillo donde se encontró a varios alumnos que la saludaban y otros la miraban con picardía.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- grito alguien y la pelirosa sabia muy bien quien era.

Un rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, con una camisa naranja de botones y un pantalón de vestir negro, trotaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- dijo suspirando la pelirosa.

-¿he?- la miro confundido- te miran enfadada, Sakura-Chan, ¿paso algo?- le pregunto preocupado- ¿No me digas que fue otra vez por el teme?

-Mm... No te preocupes, Naruto- le contesto- Tengo que ir a clase- le dijo distraída.

-Eso me recuerda a que uno de tus alumnos en mi clase me dijo lo que habías dicho- le hombre soltó una carcajada- solo a ti se te ocurre decir dos veces lo mismo- volvió a reír y varios alumnos lo miraron, pero al ver que era el Prof. De física se alejaron.

La Haruno se quedo helada al escuchar eso. ¿Qué acaso este día no se iba a acabar?

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, a la profesora de artes con los pechos mas grandes que…- comenzó a decir un pelinegro.

-¡Cállate, teme!- le grito le rubio.

-¿Y a ti quien te metió, dobe?- le dijo el pelinegro recargado en los casilleros con las manos en los bolsillos.

No definitivamente, este iba a ser un día muy largo.

-Ahora discúlpate con Sakura-Chan- le dijo el rubio enojado.

-Podría disculparme, pero ella tiene que estar en mi habitación sin…-

-¿Qué no tienes entrenamiento con tus alumnos? ¿O acaso los dejaste espiando a las chicas en las duchas otra vez?- le dijo la Haruno sonriendo.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron, pero después se volvieron a su natural serenidad.

-No se de que hablas, Haruno- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Claro, ahora te acaba de dar un ataque de amnesia, ¿no?- le dijo la Haruno- Pero espero que no vuelvan a hacer por que esta ves tendré pruebas de tus perversiones y le diré al director- le amenazo la pelirosa.

-Hmp- "dijo" le pelinegro.

El rubio miraba sin entender la escena.

-Vaya, teme. Ya no tienes a todas las mujeres con un letrero que dice "tómame"- le susurro el rubio al ver el comportamiento de la pelirosa- Por que Sakura-Chan, ni te toma en cuenta.

-Hmp, claro que si tiene ese letrero, solo que su enorme trasero me impide ver…- pero no pudo terminar, por que la Haruno le dio un golpe, con el balón que aun tenia en las manos, en la cabeza.

-La próxima vez tratare de traer un bat conmigo- dijo la pelirosa.

Se despidió de Naruto, miro con odio a Sasuke le dio el balón y comenzó a caminar hacia su aula.

-Bueno, teme. Tengo clase, así que me boy- dijo el rubio.

El pelinegro veía a la Haruno mientras caminaba, pero no miraba exactamente como su cabello se movía, más bien le interesaba otra parte de su cuerpo que también se movía.

Sasuke se fue hacia el entrenamiento que tenía con sus alumnos, hoy practicarían. Ya tendría más tiempo para acosar a la pelirosa. Además el periodo escolar acababa de empezar y el tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

La pelirosa acababa de salir de impartir una clase, este era una clase libre que tenia, se sentó en su silla y escucho unos pasos.

-¿Qué paso, Sakura?- quiso saber otro pelinegro.

-Pues…- comenzó la pelirosa- castigaron a los chicos, pero no de la manera que yo quería. Si no fuera por que llego el maldito del Uchiha. Hubiera hecho que esos chicos se quedaran todo el semestre conmigo, dejando al Uchiha sin sus mejores jugadores- dijo mientras recargaba un codo en el escritorio y miraba por la ventana.

-No crees que ibas a llevar demasiado lejos esto, Sakura- le comento preocupado Sai.

-Después de que me ignoro y ahora me acosa- siguió mirando por la ventana y volteo a ver al pelinegro- no lo creo.

-Si, el hizo cosas muy malas en tu pasado- le dijo acercándose a ella- pero no creo que debas desquitarte con los alumnos, por algo que hizo él- le aconsejo el hombre.

La pelirosa lo miro, para después desviar la mirada y poner una pose pensativa.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo- le dijo la Haruno- Estuvo mal de mi parte, haberle hecho eso a esos chicos. Quizás me disculpe con ellos, después- le comento la pelirosa.

La joven siguió viendo por la ventana.

-Después de todo ellos no tiene la culpa de las estupideces de su maestro- agrego con el seño fruncido.

Sai sonrío con esa sonrisa extraña que tenía.

La Haruno se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el hombre.

-A comer algo a la sala de maestros. Enojarme me dio hambre- dicho esto salio.

Cuando llego a la sala de maestros tomo una taza de café y vio a la esquina de los postres. Había galletas, rosquillas y otros panecillos dulces.

-Toma las galletas, las trajo hace poco la esposa de Naruto, Hinata. Están deliciosas-

La pelirosa volteo a ver quien le había brindado tan preciada información. Una rubia, de cabellos largos sujetados con una coleta y unos ojos azules claros, la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ino- le dijo sonriendo- gracias, aunque lo mas seguro es que ya probaste de todo y por eso sabes que las galletas son deliciosas- dijo tomando una- toda una cerda- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ino la fulmino con la mirada y sonrío.

-Claro, pero creo que a ti te cabe mejor, ¿no?- le dijo la rubia y Sakura la miro confundida- por que todo se te va a la frentezota que tienes, ahí se acumula la grasa- le contesto.

Las dos se miraron por un largo rato con furia en sus ojos para después estallar en risas.

-Te extrañe, cerda- le dijo a la rubia.

-Yo también, frentezota- le dijo a la pelirosa mientras la abrazaba.

Las dos tomaron sus tazas de café y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había desocupada.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- le pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Todo es perfecto, mientras no mire al Uchiha- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba café.

La rubia sonrío melancólica.

-¿Aun sigues con tu plan diabólico de asesinar a Sasuke?- le pregunto.

-Mas o menos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros la pelirosa- Pero el ni se acuerda de mi y eso que estuvimos en las mismas escuelas- le contesto mirando el techo.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-No veo por que debes vengarte, el ahora te hace caso, ¿no?- exclamo sonriente- y mira que esta como quiere. Se nota que hizo ejercicio en las vacaciones por que su trasero esta…-

-¡Cállate, Ino!- le reprendió la pelirosa- ¿que no sabes hablar de otra cosa? No cave duda que eres una cerda- le dijo molesta.

En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta de la sala de maestros, mientras peinaba sus cabellos azabaches. Las dos mujeres lo miraron.

-Como siempre digo, mirar es gratis- dijo el recién llegado.

-Y me imagino que para otras cosas si pones precio, ¿no, Uchiha?- le pregunto sarcástica la pelirosa.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-Para ti con descuento o todo gratis, princesa- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos e Ino soltó una risita.

-Hmp, cuanta variedad- dijo el pelinegro- por que no me ayudas a escoger Sa-ku-ra- dijo sensualmente.

-Lo único en lo que te ayudaría a escoger seria tu epitafio- le contesto ella, lo que hizo que Ino riera- solo eso. (Esta frase la tome de un fic, no es mia, ahora no recuerdo cual. Pero

espero que no se moleste la persona que lo escribio)

La rubia miro su reloj de pulsera y bebió más café.

-Bueno, chicos. Me retiro por que tengo que dar clase- les explico la rubia.

-No se como puedes dar clase de nutrición y seguir siendo una cerda- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo no puedo saber como puedes dar clases de artes y no confundir tu enorme frente con un cuadro en blanco- dicho esto la rubia salió.

-¡Ino- cerda!- le grito, pero tarde la rubia ya se había ido.

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro y bebió más café.

-Que bien se llevan- soltó el Uchiha.

Se había olvidado que el estaba en el cuarto. Ella. Y él. Solos.

El hombre se sentó en donde antes había estado Ino, con su taza de café. Y la miro con una mueca traviesa.

-Sabes- comento mientras se estiraba dejando ver su músculos- estoy muy estresado, ¿Qué haces tu para quitarte el estrés?- le pregunto pícaramente, mientras miraba sus labios rosas abrirse para hablar.

-Si yo fuera tu, me tiraría de un barranco y veras que se te quita- le contesto cortante y comió una galleta.

-Bueno- comenzó con una mirada sensual- yo estaba pensando en otra cosa- acerco su mano a la de Sakura, por enzima de la mesa- podría cerrar la puerta y nosotros podríamos…

Pero no logro terminar, por que Sakura derramo un poco de café caliente en su mano.

-Así- le apunto con la cuchara del café- así te quiero, muy lejos de mi- le explico mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hmp- le "dijo"- Ya caerás, Sakura. Ya caerás- le hizo saber el pelinegro.

-Si, ya caeré al suelo, pero nunca en tus redes, Uchiha- dicho esto abrió la puerta y salio.

El Uchiha se quedo en la misma posición, con los brazos detrás del cuello, pero tenia la cara pensativa.

¿Cómo fue posible que no la viera cuando estaban en la secundaria o en la preparatoria? Estaba tan concentrado en ver a las chicas que se le insinuaban que ni siquiera noto a la pelirosa. ¡Y eso que ella tiene el cabello ROSA!

Sonrío con su natural arrogancia.

Pero cuando la vio el primer día, no la reconocía. Hasta que la investigo y entendió que ella había sido una de las tantas admiradoras. Solo que ahora se había retirado. Ya volvería a ser admirado otra vez. Con sus encantos lograría conquistarla y es que tan solo verla o tenerla enfrente hace que sus hormonas trabajen el doble.

Se levanto y derramo el café por el fregadero. No sabía mal pero no quería más café. Tomo otra galleta. Estaban realmente buenas, pero se imagino algo que sabría mejor y era de color rosa pálido, con este pensamiento se fue directamente al gimnasio para empezar un nuevo entrenamiento con sus alumnos. Aunque se quisiera distraer le hubiera encantado la idea de toparse otra vez a la pelirosa, para hacerla enojar de nuevo.

-Bueno- suspiro- ahora a trabajar, ya veré a Sakura después- dijo mientras caminaba con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.


	2. Capitulo II

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me perteneces, aun. Al menos hasta que mi plan diabólico cobre vida.**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

**Capitulo II**

Los tacones resonaban sobre el asfalto de la calle. Ese día se le había hecho tarde. Lo que significaba que no había alcanzado lugar en el estacionamiento, mas bien, "alguien" dueño de un convertible negro, se lo había quitado.

-Estúpido, Uchiha- murmuro la pelirosa.

Ahí estaba la pobre Sakura Haruno. Había tenido que estacionar su automóvil dos calles antes del instituto por no encontrar estacionamiento mas cerca.

Iba distraída en sus pensamientos, en los que se enfocaba en maldecir a cierto pelinegro. Cuando no se dio cuenta de que un SEMA Pontiac 2008 de color azul naval estaba apunto de atropellarla, el conductor se detuvo antes de que eso sucediera y la pelirosa solo llego a recargar sus manos en el cofre del bello automóvil.

-Lo siento- grito el conductor- De verdad lo siento, no te vi. Saliste de la nada- se escuso.

El hombre no abrió la puerta, sino que salto para salir y se quito los lentes de sol que traía puestos. Si no fuera por que estaba recargada en el cofre, lo mas seguro es que estuviera en el suelo. El hombre que estuvo apunto de atropellarla era igual a Sasuke. Solo que este tenía el cabello más largo, sujetado con una coleta baja, vestía una camisa azul oscuro, con unos jeans, unos zapatos café oscuro y una gabardina del mismo color que le llegaba al muslo.

-Quizás deba llamar a una ambulancia- dijo al ver que no reaccionaba, sacando su celular.

La Haruno, despertó como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado y lo detuvo.

-No es necesario- se adelanto al hombre- tengo que ir a trabajar, no se preocupe.

El hombre la miro como se acabara de decir una blasfemia.

-¿Qué?- le dijo guardando su celular- no voy a dejarla ir a si como así. Permita recompensárselo- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Si, se parecía a Sasuke, pero solo en su físico. Por dentro era un mundo diferente.

-No. No es necesario- le dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera- es un poco tarde y tengo que llegar al instituto.

El hombre pareció confundido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso todavía es estudiante?- le dijo avergonzado- Yo pensé que era usted mayor...

-No es eso- le dijo sonriendo, el hombre le agradaba- lo que pasa es que trabajo allí de maestra- le aclaro la pelirosa un poco halagada.

El hombre suspiro.

-Tenia miedo de que me dijeran asalta cunas- dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada- lo que me lleva a decirle que yo también me dirijo allí.

La Haruno lo miro sorprendida.

-¿A sí?- le pregunto extrañada.

-Si y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría acompañarla- le dijo sonriendo travieso- una dama no debe andar a solas a estas horas.

-Son las 21:54 de la mañana- le hizo saber, sonriendo.

-Si, a eso me refería yo. Es muy tarde- le dijo mientra caminaba hacia su automóvil- permítame estacionar mi coche y ya vuelvo.

-Espero que tenga suerte por que yo tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar un lugar...- le dijo mientra se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba la cadera a un lado.

En eso un automóvil iba saliendo de un aparcamiento y por obvias razones el nuevo acompañante de Sakura se acomodo en el nuevo lugar vacío.

-No es posible- susurro la pelirosa al ver tal milagro.

El hombre salio del automóvil.

-Listo, señorita. Ya podemos irnos- le dijo sonriendo- ha, espere falta algo- saco su llaves y coloco la alarma a el automóvil, que solo soltó un pitido- listo, ahora si.

El pelinegro se acerco a la Haruno y esta la miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto él- la seguridad es primero y mi auto es prioridad- le dijo solemne.

La mujer comenzó a caminar y el hombre la alcanzo en varias zancadas.

-Y dígame, ¿con quien tengo el honor de hablar?- comenzó el hombre.

-Soy Sakura Haruno- le hizo saber la pelirosa- ¿siempre es tan dramático?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Lo siento- le dijo en una mueca un poco exagerada- pero soy un actor y yo vivo de mi público.

La Haruno sonrío ante la mueca del hombre.

-¿Actor? ¿Enserio?- le pregunto sorprendida.

Vaya, nadie la había sorprendido dos veces en un día y eso que acababa de conocer al hombre.

-Claro que sí- le dijo entusiasta- ¿Por qué le mentiría a una bella dama como usted? – le dijo sonriendo cautivadoramente.

La Haruno volteo a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Bueno, pero no me ha dicho su nombre y eso es muy descortés- le dijo la Haruno para recuperarse de su pequeño sonrojo y seguirle el juego.

-Mil perdones, bella dama- le dijo con un saludo militar- mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha- dicho esto le tomo la mano y la beso- a sus ordenes.

Sakura se sorprendió ante tal reacción y con suavidad alejo su mano de la de él. E Itachi volvió a sonreírle de esa manera tan cautivadora.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse pero se controlo. Como adoraba a los actores, desde pequeña soñó que casarse con alguno, eran personas tan sensibles y de almas tan puras.

-Y dígame, Itachi- enfatizo el nombre con cierta cortesía- ¿a que ha venido al instituto?

-Vengo a una visita fraternal, por motivos de mi progenitor- dijo seriamente.

Sakura levanto una ceja.

-Ahora. Traducido- le dijo sonriendo. Él también sonrío.

-Vengo a visitar a mi hermano- le dijo el pelinegro.

La Haruno se detuvo, sus ojos se dilataron. Había pasado por alto de que ese hombre se llamaba Uchiha.

-Uchiha...- susurro aun en estado de shock.

-Si, ese es mi apellido. ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el hombre al verla detenerse.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió odio hacia ese hombre. Lo miro con el seño fruncido y el miro hacia el suelo mientras se encogía de hombros con sus manos en los bolsillos. Hermano de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que le faltaba otro idiota y ella que pensaba que era lindo. Solo faltaba que este fuera un plan del Uchiha

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?- dijo sin mirarla- ¿Por qué me mira así?

La Haruno lo miro y entonces dulcifico su mirada. Parecía un niño en esa posición. Estaba entre asustado y avergonzado.

-No deseo morir, Srta. Haruno. No todavía- dijo aun sin mirarla, pero entendió el todo nervioso que intentaba disfrazar en su comentario divertido.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la pelirosa- es solo que... ¿Es usted hermano se Sasuke Uchiha?- casi escupió el nombre.

El hombre la miro un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si, es mi hermano menor- le dijo ya con mas confianza.

-ah...- solo alcanzo a decir eso.

-¿Por qué? Parece enojada con él- le dijo mientras la invitaba a seguir caminando.

-No es nada- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza- hemos tenido algunos malentendidos- no pensaba decirle nada a ese hombre, sobre los problemas con su hermano.

-Oh- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Entraron al instituto un poco incómodos. Se detuvieron en los pasillos.

-em... Me gustaría que...- comenzó a decir.

-_Si me invita a salir es una trampa del Uchiha. Si me invita a salir le doy con el bolso_- pensaba la Haruno.

-Me gustaría- repitió el hombre sonriendo- Más bien, me preguntaba donde esta el gimnasio. Tengo entendido que mi hermano es maestro de deporte. ¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra?- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sakura lo miro. Quizás no le hubiera golpeado con el bolso si la invitara a salir. Si tan solo Sasuke no fuera tan idiota. ¡Que estaba diciendo!

-Si. Camine hasta terminar el pasillo, de vuelta a la derecha y – pensó unos segundos mientras contaba- la tercera puerta a su derecha- le indico.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura- le dijo- No vemos después- dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar.

* * *

Itachi caminaba por el pasillo y al llegar al límite dio la vuelta, como le había indicado la pelirosa. Ah, que linda pelirosa. A pesar de que había tenido una pequeña diferencia. ¿Por qué odiara tanto a su hermano? Claro ella no le había dicho nada pero era mas que obvio que ella no quería cerca al menor de los Uchihas.

-Hay, Sasuke. Así nunca tendrás esposa- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Empujo la puerta que le había indicado la pelirosa y se encontró con su hermano. Él estaba entretenido con un grupo de chicos, al parecer el equipo de futbol. Lo miro, pero él no lo miraba y se sentó en una de las gradas, para esperarlo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba hablando con sus alumnos de último semestre sobre los próximos partidos.

-Miren, los de la escuela vecina no tiene mucho ataque pero su defensa es muy resistente- les explicaba, nadie hablaba ni susurraba- Así que en el próximo entrenamiento trabajaremos en eso para el partido de el sábado. Ahora váyanse a las duchas- ordeno el pelinegro.

Sasuke se peino los cabellos azabaches y entonces vio a alguien que pensó que nunca más volvería a ver.

-¿Itachi?- susurro dudoso.

-Hermanito- dijo caminando hacia el.

Cuando Itachi llego hasta él le dio una abrazo que lo levanto del suelo.

-¿Qué... que?- dijo manoteando- Qui... quítate- le dijo mientas se soltaba del abrazo bruscamente.

El pelinegro mayor soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ey!- grito alguien- Sasuke- teme

Un rubio trotaba hasta donde sen encontraban los dos pelinegros.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto el rubio- ¡Itachi!- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto?- dijo mientras le daba un apretón de mano y hacia un extraño juego con ellas.

Itachi miro a su hermano que seguía allí parado con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, hermanito- le dijo sonriendo y revolviéndole los cabellos- no te portes así. ¿Qué acaso no me extrañabas?- dijo con un tono de falso pesar.

-Hmp- le "dijo" el Uchiha menor.

-Vaya, teme. Tu vocabulario no aumenta- dijo con fingida tristeza el rubio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Itachi a Naruto- pero si ahora habla mas, no le ara la boca- le dijo sarcástico- Mira que antes no decía ni pío.

Sasuke volteo los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero no le pongas una chica enfrente por que sino le dice el ave maría y el padre nuestro completo, digo si la chica es religiosa- dijo mientras seguía a su hermano con el rubio.

Naruto río a carcajada limpia.

Sasuke lo miro sin expresión alguna e Itachi suspiro.

-Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo- comenzó el mayor.

-Naruto, ¿para que has venido a el gimnasio?- pregunto interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-¡Así! El extraño espécimen que se hace llamar el director te quiere ver en la dirección- le dijo el rubio- Aunque creo que ese siempre te quiere en su dirección. Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado- dijo pensativo.

-Si, gracias Naruto- dicho esto el pelinegro comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección.

-Sasuke, lo que te tengo que decir es importante- dijo Itachi.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta del menor.

-Es sobre la herencia y nuestro padre- dijo Itachi ahora mas serio.

Sasuke se detuvo pero no se giro, proceso las palabras por un segundo. ¿Su padre había dicho? El que no lo reconocía como hijo y que lo había quitado del testamento. ¿Era ese? Y todo había sido por que no quería casarse aun.

-No tengo nada que escuchar de él-

-Yo creo que si, Sasuke. Y necesito hablar en privado contigo- le dijo el mayor- Es muy importante que me escuches. Por una vez en tu vida, hermano. Escúchame- eso sonó como una suplica combinada con un regaño.

-Ya que- exclamo el pelinegro resignado.

-Le avisare al espécimen que vas en un rato- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba- un gusto volverte a ver, Itachi- se despidieron y el rubio se fue.

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundo hasta que Itachi suspiro.

-Vamos a sentarnos, Sasuke- dijo amablemente a su hermano.

Los dos se dirigieron a las gradas donde Itachi se sentó e invito a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo.

-No gracias- le contesto- así estoy bien.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

-Veras, Sasuke. Papá me ha enviado a hablar contigo sobre la empresa. Más bien sobre él que dirigirá la empresa-

-Hazlo tú y ya- corto el pelinegro menor.

-No- negó con la cabeza- yo no puedo. Yo tengo mi trabajo y mi propia vida. Sasuke ya te olvidaste de que tú querías ser él que dirigiera esa empresa. Para eso estudiaste economía y administración-

El Uchiha menor lo miro con ojos resentidos.

-Eso era antes de que papá me desheredara- dijo apartando la mirada, tenia mucho coraje.

-Es por eso a lo que vengo- vio la sonrisa de su hermano y le presto atención- ¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte?

-Habla ya, Itachi- le ordeno Sasuke.

-Bien- comenzó- Así esta esto, cuando papá te desheredo tubo que buscar un remplazo y lo consiguió, debes conocer a Sabuza...

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Ese tipo?- Su hermano lo miro molesto por la interrupción- si lo conozco, ¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno, lo coloco a él como el dirigente, temporal, de la empresa pero se ha dado cuenta de que esta desviando dinero de la empresa a su cuenta- dijo Itachi serio- pero no hay suficientes pruebas para inculparlo.

-Has algo tú, eres abogado, ¿no?- le pregunto con los brazos cruzados el pelinegro menor.

-Si, lo se. Pero te repetiré "no hay suficientes pruebas"- le dijo con ironía su hermano-

-¿Y que es lo que quiere nuestro padre de mí?- le pregunto confuso.

-Que te hagas cargo de la empresa tú- le dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto más que confundido. En shock.

-No me hagas repetírtelo- le dijo fastidiado- Te harás cargo de la empresa con unas condiciones que ha puesto nuestro padre-

El menor volteo los ojos.

-Siempre condiciones, ¿Cuáles son?-

-Pues las vas a leer tu, por que yo no tengo tiempo- le dio unos papeles- me boy, querido hermano. Se feliz y cuida de tu alma...

-Si, si, Itachi. Ya vete. Intento leer- dijo molesto Sasuke.

Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada, para después salir del gimnasio.

-Lo que me faltaba un hermano abogado actor- dijo mientras leía- al menos lo de actor le queda para su trabajo- suspiro y vio otra vez los papeles- los leeré en el departamento.

Dicho esto se levanto y camino hacia la dirección. Pero se desviaría y tomaría un camino mas largo, un camino que pasara cerca del aula de artes.

Cuando vio por la puerta el escritorio donde se supone que debería estar sentada Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-No necesitas hacer eso para llamar mi atención, Sakura- dijo sensualmente al ver a la pelirosa.

Y es que Sakura se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo buscando algo debajo de su escritorio, dando la espalda a la puerta lo que daba una vista de su trasero muy tentadora. Se levanto con una tiza en la mano.

-Primero, yo no quiero llamar tu atención, al contrario quiero que dejes de acosarme y segundo, estaba buscando una tiza, no lo hice intencional- dijo con un leve rubor de vergüenza mientras escribía en el pintarrón.

-Estas diciendo que, primero, tu quieres llamar mi atención y lo niegas para hacerte mas irresistible; y segundo, que lo de la tiza era un pretexto para que cuando yo pasara pudiera ver tu trasero- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Sakura lo miro con ojos rabiosos.

-No te creas tanto, Uchiha. Todo fue un mal entendido- le dijo con los brazos cruzados- y que tu estés obsesionado conmigo no quiere decir que yo lo este contigo- dijo. Ella no se rendiría.

El Uchiha sonrío.

-Finges que me odias para que no me de cuenta de que te gusto- dijo sonriendo al ver la mirada rabiosa de la pelirosa- pero ya deja de fingir. Ya me di cuenta- le dijo como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

-Sal de mi aula- le ordeno rabiosa la pelirosa.

Y es que sin querer el pelinegro había estado avanzado para acercarse a Sakura.

-Intenta sacarme- desafío el pelinegro

La imagen mental que imagino con una Sakura intentando sacarlo del aula, le parecía bastante bien e inclusive con ayuda de él, podría cerrar la puerta y arrinconar a la pelirosa, sin que está pueda evitarlo. Y, bueno, el resto ya se lo imaginaran.

-Sal de mi aula, maldito Uchiha- le ordeno con mas rabia que antes.

Sasuke se acerco mas a la pelirosa y esta dio un paso hacía atrás.

-No te acerques, animal- le dijo con nerviosismo.

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Animal?- le dijo con un tono de burla- Que curioso que lo digas, por que ahora te voy a enseñar que tan animal puedo ser- dicho esto avanzo hacia la pelirosa con mas rapidez.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo una voz en la puerta.

Ambos voltearon a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz y se encontraron con otro pelinegro en el marco de la puerta.

-Sai- dijo la pelirosa con alivio- largo, Uchiha- le ordeno de nuevo.

-Claro- le complació- ya arreglaremos esto después, mi Sakura- volvió su mirada hacia el hombre en la puerta- ¿Tú que me ves, rarito? – le desafío el Uchiha, al ver que esté lo miraba- No vemos, princesa. Después te muestro que tan animal puedo ser- le sonrío picadamente

-Largo de aquí, Uchiha- dijo rabiosa la mujer

-Si, claro, princesa- le dijo sonriendo- pero ya veraz me vas a ver tanto que te va a encantar- dicho esto salio caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Uchiha!- le grito rabiosa, tomo uno de los papeles y lo rompió ante la mirada del albino.

-Sakura- le dijo mirando el papel que tenia la pelirosa en las manos y está lo miro- ese papel era la lista de calificaciones.

-¡Maldito, Uchiha!- grito la pelirosa- ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todas mis desgracias!

-Y, próximamente, de tu felicidad también- dijo cierto pelinegro que caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa picara.


	3. Capitulo III

**Ni Naruto**** ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Itachi fuera mío lo amarraría en mi habitación (nadie opine ¬¬)**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-Explicaciones por mí- ¬¬ 

**Capitulo III**

Como todos los días y como cualquier persona normal. Sakura Haruno disfrutaba de la calidez de lo monótono.

Se levanto a las 6 de la mañana para correr por el parque que estaba a dos calles de su pequeño departamento. Y es que la mujer pelirosa no nadaba en dinero. Más bien, tenía más cuentas que pagar que dinero que alcanzara a cubrirlas.

Después de su ejercicio matutino, regreso a casa para ducharse y cambiarse.

Se coloco un vestido blanco que le llegaba la rodilla, con bordados del mismo color, un poco pegado a su figura, y unas zapatillas color crema.

Fue a la pequeña cocineta y se hizo dos panes tostados, revolvió unos huevos, los coloco sobre el pan e hizo algunas figuras con la salsa de tomate que le ponía a los huevos sobre el pan. Todo acompañado con una taza de café. Claro, como iba a faltar su tan preciado líquido que la ayudaba a mantenerse en movimiento y mantener alejado al Uchiha.

Se coloco su abrigo color crema que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tomo su bolso y salio hacia el ascensor.

Subió a su viejo Jetta y se dirigió al instituto. Cuando llego al estacionamiento se alegro de poder encontrar un lugar para estacionarse. Y también al no ver el coche del pelinegro, aun.

Camino por los pasillos, no sin antes enviar varias miradas hacia atrás por si acaso el Uchiha se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería como la de hace días en el aula. Si no hubiera llegado Sai no sabría que hubiera pasado.

Últimamente el Uchiha la tenía más vigilada y lo peor es que los "futbolistas" la tenían harta con sus golpes a la pared del aula o que rompieran otro vidrio e incluso uno le llego a decir que tenía los senos más grandes que una pelota de basketball. ¿Qué demonios le enseñaba a esos jóvenes? Aunque eso de la pelota de basketball era una exageración.

Lo peor es que esas palabras no eran de esos inocentes adolescentes, sino que el maldito Uchiha los mandaba a decir o hacer todo eso. Por que de alguna manera estaba cumpliendo lo que le dijo en el aula, de que lo vería donde fuera.

-Maldito, Uchiha- refunfuño ella sola.

Todas esas acciones hacían que Sakura llevara a los jóvenes responsables en presencia del director y como consecuencia tenia que ver la hermosa y estúpida cara del Uchiha. Parecía que lo hacia intencionalmente. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Claro, que era intencional.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- escucho como alguien le gritaba.

Sakura volteo a ver quien era. Pero la respuesta era obvia, ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo- le dijo el rubio alegre.

-Bueno- miro su reloj de pulsera- tenemos tiempo, vamos a mi aula y allí me dices- le sugirió.

El rubio asintió y se dirigieron al aula de la pelirosa.

Cuando llegaron a dicha aula, la pelirosa y el rubio se dirigieron al área de prácticas, donde tomaron dos bancos y se sentaron.

Muy bien, ¿área de prácticas? Si, leyeron bien. El aula de Sakura y Sai es enorme. En un aula muy grande pero dividida en dos con una sola puerta, que es por la que se entra para el "salón de la teoría", por así llamarlo, donde da clases Sakura. Al fondo de el primer salón esta otra puerta donde se entra a el "salón de practica". En este los alumnos practicas varias técnicas de pintura entre otras cosas, con Sai. Espero que comprendan.

La pelirosa mira a su amigo y este le sonrío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Naruto? Estas muy sospechosos- le dijo sonriendo.

-La semana que viene es cumpleaños de mi Hinata, Sakura-Chan- comenzó a decir el rubio- quiero que me ayudes con su fiesta-

Sakura suspiro, ¿como no se le ocurrió?

-Bueno, entonces tengo que preguntarle donde...-

-No- le interrumpió el rubio- es fiesta sorpresa, no digas nada.

La pelirosa suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿en que necesitas que te ayude?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

Naruto sonrío nervioso y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Verás, Sakura-Chan, tengo todo para la fiesta- dijo él, la Haruno lo miro dudosa- Necesito que me ayuden donde meter a toda esa gente- termino riendo.

-¡Naruto!- le regaño- ¿Cómo quieres que encuentre un club si la fiesta es en una semana? ¡Se necesita mínimo unas dos semanas de anticipación!-

-Lo se- dijo afligido el rubio- pero pensé en todo menos en eso. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme en ese pequeño problema que tuve-

La Haruno se sobo las sienes y cerro los ojos.

-Bien- dijo resignada- Hare todo lo posible para ayudarte.

-¡Gracias, Sakura-Chan!- le grito mientras la abrazaba- ¡Eres un amor!

-Si, si, Naruto. Lo hago, mas bien, por Hinata- le dijo la pelirosa- se merece una fiesta después de tener que convivir con un esposo como tu.

-Que mala eres, Sakura-Chan- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos- pero cambiando de tema- las cascadas desaparecieron- ¿tu crees que si le pido a el espécimen unas vacaciones me las de?- le pregunto el rubio.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida en el salón teórico.

-Pues no lo se, Naruto, pídeselas. Ya que si se niega dile que se tome unas él- le contesto la pelirosa- nos libraríamos de verle la cara-

Naruto rió junto con la Haruno.

-¿Y para que quieres las vacaciones?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues para pasar más tiempo con mi Hinata- dijo el rubio medio sonrojado- por que luego la gente dice que soy un mal esposo

-Bien. Bien. Me ha caído la roca (1)- le dijo la pelirosa mientras agitaba su mano- Ahora que me dijiste eso me parece que eres un buen esposo. Si el espécimen te las da, Hinata va a estar muy contenta.

-¿Si, verdad?- dijo sonriendo el rubio- Bueno, me boy, Sakura-Chan. No tardan en comenzar las clases- se despido y después se marcho.

Sakura se sentó en su escritorio a esperar a sus alumnos. Se recargo en su mano y miro por la ventana.

Ver como Naruto estaba haciendo todo eso por Hinata le hizo entrar una enorme melancolía y se le ocurrió pensar si alguna vez alguien haría eso por ella.

Y sin querer, la imagen de cierto pelinegro se le apareció en su mente. Se sobresalto sorprendida y enojada consigo misma. Sasuke era un idiota sin remedio. Un apuesto idiota. ¿Qué le había visto en todo su tiempo de estudios cuando estaba detrás de él y este ni la notaba? El problema es que ella no lo había conocido y solo veía su hermoso físico pero ahora que ya lo conocía, el encanto había desaparecido. Si tan solo fuera menos idiota.

-Hola, Sakura- dijo Sai mientras entraba en el aula.

-Se te ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿no, Sai?- le pregunto al ver la hora.

-Si, un poco- dijo sin mirarla- he estado arreglando lo de mi exposición en el museo del centro- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-¿Entonces ya es definitivo? Vas a tener tu propia exposición- le dijo feliz la pelirosa y él asintió- Es genial, Sai. ¿Cuándo podré verla?-

-Al final del mes- dijo dudoso- Bueno eso es lo que tengo planeado.

-Por cierto- dijo levantándose de su asiento- La semana que viene va a ver una fiesta, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Sai se tenso y la miro nervioso.

-¿Tú y yo?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Si. Y claro, toda la gente que invite Naruto- le informo sonriendo.

-Ha. Claro- le dijo con rubor en su mejillas.

Y entonces Sakura entendió. Repaso sus palabras y se acerco a Sai.

-Es que no quiero llegar sola y además tu eres un gran amigo- le dijo, tratando de que el no se hiciera falsas esperanzas.

Sai sonrío con esa sonrisa extraña que tenia y asintió.

-Me parece bien- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el área de práctica.

Sakura suspiro, para después caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando la pelirosa estuvo en la puerta escucho unas risa y después un "_pásamela a mi"_. Lo único que vio fue un balón de futbol y, por inercia, coloco sus dos brazos para cubrirse. El balón reboto en ellos y un dolor punzante quedo en el área del impacto.

Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon de ira. Vio a los tres jóvenes. Los mismos que habían quebrado el vidrio.

-A la dirección los tres- ordeno mientras tomaba al que tenia mas cerca.

-Profa. Haruno, fue un accidente- dijo el chico al que arrastraba Sakura.

-Discúlpenos, por favor- dijo otro que la seguía.

-Últimamente ya no creo en sus disculpas- les reprendió la pelirosa- ahora los tres a la dirección y ni se les ocurra correr por que ya se quieres son-

Un pelinegro con coleta caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras silbaba. Se adentro en el gimnasio.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estas?- grito mientras sonreía.

-¡Cállate, Itachi!- dijo molesto Sasuke- Ya lograste tu cometido. Ya todo el continente te escucho-

-Querido hermanito, ese no era mi cometido- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente- yo quería que el mundo entero me escuchara- exclamo colocándose en pose formal.

Sasuke lo miro como si estuviera viendo a un desquiciado.

-¿A que vienes?- le pregunto secamente.

-Venia a ver si ya leíste "las condiciones"- le dijo el mayor con comillas aéreas.

-No, aun no lo termino- le informo- vamos a mi oficina-

Los dos hermanos se pusieron en marcha. Pasaron por una zona de casilleros, donde los alumnos se cambiaban de ropa hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina.

El menor tomo los mismos papeles, que le había dado Itachi con anterioridad, para dárselos.

-Dime un resumen- dijo dándole los papeles- no tengo tiempo para leer-

-¡Ja!- dijo irónico el mayor- no tienes tiempo para leer. Bien- Se acomodo en la silla de Sasuke y comenzó a ver las páginas.

-Ponte cómodo- susurro sarcásticamente, al ver a su hermano acomodado en SU silla.

-Bien- repitió el mayor- lo que quiere decir nuestro padre es que quiere que te hagas cargo de la empresa y estos papeles, al firmarlos, te convierten a ti como el nuevo dirigente o director de la empresa-

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste- comento fastidiado- ¿Cuáles son "las condiciones"?-

-Que tengas pareja- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Itachi.

-Otra vez con eso- afirmo el menor mientras volteaba los ojos.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- le pregunto su hermano- ¿Qué tiene de malo tener una novia o una esposa?

Sasuke no contesto y solo lo miro. Itachi suspiro.

-Hay cosas más importantes que perseguir mujeres, Sasuke- le aconsejo su hermano.

-Si, como alcanzarlas- dijo el pelinegro menor y camino para servirse café- además- agrego- las mujeres son las que me persiguen a mí, en su mayoría- dijo mientras se acordaba de cierta pelirosa.

-Sasuke, es necesario que tú tengas el control de la empresa- dijo Itachi, levantándose.

Sasuke lo ignoro y salio de su oficina con Itachi que lo perseguía con los papeles en mano.

-Por una vez en tu vida, has algo que sirva para tu futuro- le dijo preocupado el mayor, cuando lo alcanzo.

-Ya lo hice. Estudie la universidad, ¿no es suficiente?- le pregunto sin parar de caminar.

-No, que caso tiene si ni siquiera vas a usar esos conocimientos- le dijo un poco molesto por la actitud de su hermano.

-Itachi, por favor- se detuvo cuando ya había salido del gimnasio- ya pareces actor de telenovela- comenzó a caminar de nuevo- Enserio, Itachi, a veces dudo de tu sexualidad-

Su hermano lo alcanzo con unas tres zancadas, para colocarse enfrente de él.

-Estoy hablando enserio- le regaño molesto y serio a la vez- ¿Te quieres quedar para siempre aquí? ¿Como un...- busco la palabra y endureció su cara- maestro de deporte?- dijo con resentimiento- ¿Eso no era lo que tu querías de pequeño, Sasuke?- suavizo mas su cara- Yo se lo que querías de pequeño...-

Sasuke suspiro, para después pensar en todo ese tiempo que paso soñando con estar en la dirección de la empresa de su padre. Miro por el hombro de Itachi y vio algo rosa.

Sakura estaba sujetando a un chico del brazo mientras le hablaba. Vio los ojos verdes, los labios rosas moverse y el cuerpo perfecto de la pelirosa.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano, que citaba las condiciones de su padre "_tienes que tener pareja"._ Sonrío de lado.

-Sasuke. Sasuke- la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Vas a hacerte cargo de la empresa?-

-Si- susurro el pelinegro menor.

-¿Si que, Sasuke, si que?- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y los sacudía- ¿Si, Vas a hacerte cargo de la empresa o si, me has escuchado, o si vas a tener pareja?

-Si. Si ¡Si!- le grito soltándose del agarre de su hermano- Si a todo, Itachi

-¿También a lo de buscarte un pareja?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, también a eso- le dijo con el seño fruncido.

Itachi lo examino con la mirada y frunció el seño.

-Espero que sea una buena chica- le comento Itachi- Ahora firma- le entrego los papeles y un bolígrafo.

Sasuke firmo con una cara seria. E Itachi sonrío misteriosamente.

-Bien, Sasuke- dijo cuando el menor ya había terminado de firmar- Entonces vendré mañana para conocer a tu pareja- le dijo su hermano.

-Hmp- le respondió Sasuke.

Itachi se despidió con una palmada en hombro de Sasuke y se marcho.

Sasuke lo miro irse, pero después dio una vuelta hacia la sala de maestros donde se tomaría su café latamente. Cuando llego y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Sasuke!- grito una voz.

El pelinegro se giro y miro a Kabuto que caminaba con papeles en mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Kabuto?- pregunto indiferente.

-El director quiere verte- le informo- ahora- dijo preocupado.

Últimamente había visitado mucho al director. Pero como no ir, sabía que la pelirosa estaría allí y además tenía que cumplir su promesa. Sonrío de lado y vio como Kabuto caminaba hacia la dirección.

Cuando llego al escritorio de Kabuto, antes de entrar a la oficina de Orochimaru, podía escuchar los gritos de la pelirosa.

-Entra, Sasuke- dijo Kabuto mientras arreglaba sus anteojos.

-Hmp- el pelinegro entro y vio a tres de sus alumnos junto a la pelirosa.

¿Qué habían hecho ellos? No recordaba haberles mandado a hacer algo. Realmente hoy pensaba pasar por el aula de Sakura y darle una bella sorpresa con su presencia.

Miro a la pelirosa y le guiño un ojo, sin que el director se diera cuenta. La pelirosa bufo, para después voltearle la cara. Sasuke sonrío.

-Sasuke- dijo el director- que bien que llegaste. La profesora Haruno tiene unos reclamos para ti- le dijo mientras con su mano apuntaba a su pelirosa.

Y sin que el director le dijera que empezara su lista, la Haruno ya se encontraba reclamándole al pelinegro todo lo que había pasado con sus alumnos. Le enseño las marcas con el balón y le dijo una serie de consejos para la seguridad de los demás.

Sasuke solo reía y veía indiscretamente a la pelirosa, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien- interrumpió el pelinegro- se que contigo, Profa. Haruno es un cuento de nunca acabar, pero me gustaría que mis alumnos regresen a sus clases- confeso mirando al director.

-Si- miro a los tres chicos- regresen a sus clases- la pelirosa iba a protestar- después le diremos sus castigos.

Los tres chicos salieron de la oficina. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la pelirosa estaba regañando otra vez al Uchiha.

-Creo que esta completamente claro, Profa. Haruno- interrumpió ahora el director.

-¿A sí?- le pregunto la pelirosa y el Uchiha la miro divertido.

-Si - se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia los dos- Es claro que los dos tienen serios problemas en su comportamiento- ambos maestros lo miraron serios- es por eso que esto es lo que are. Prof. Uchiha, ¿es cierto que su asistente, TenTen, renuncio en las vacaciones?

El Uchiha asintió confundido.

-También me parece haber visto que el Prof. Sai asistió a la escuela en vacaciones para ayudar a los demás maestros y limpiar su aula, aun cuando se le dijo que no- dijo el hombre y tomo una pose pensativa- Creo que se merece unas vacaciones- dijo sonriendo. A él la sonrisa se le veía tan extraña.

Ambos maestros no sabían por que les decían esto y solo miraban al director con la confusión en sus rostros.

-Bien- finalmente hablo- Profa. Haruno usted será la nueva asistente de el Prof. Uchiha-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito furica la pelirosa comenzando a protestar pero el director la silencio. El pelinegro sonrío divertido, eso si le gustaba.

-Mientras que usted Prof. Uchiha será el nuevo suplente del Prof. Sai, ya que este se tomara unas vacaciones- concluyo mientras se sentaba denuevo.

-¡QUE!- gritaron ambos profesores.

-No puede hacer eso- protesto el Uchiha.

-No pienso estar con él durante dos clases. No lo soporto- chillo la pelirosa.

-Hasta que sus comportamientos sean los adecuados tendrán que trabajar así. Ahora salgan de mi oficina.

Se miraron durante un momento. Era carbón contra jade, pero después ambos profesores salieron de la oficina de Orochimaru.

-Odio el arte- dijo el pelinegro.

-Que lastima, Uchiha. Yo no odio el deporte, pero te odio a ti- dijo la pelirosa para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

El pelinegro la miro caminar, giro un poco su cabeza para ver un mejor ángulo.

-Y deja de estarme viendo cuando camino- dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Hmp- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

Bueno, verla por dos clases a esa pelirosa iba a ser algo bueno. Después de todo quizás le llegue su oportunidad y hagan mas cosas además de impartir sus respectivas clases.

(1) Quiere decir que cuando alguien dijo un comentario malo de ti, y tu intentas darle a conocer que lo dijo o sea para que le caiga la roca. ¿Comprenden? 


	4. Capitulo IV

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío****, Itachi no hubiera muerto y no habría tanto relleno ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-Explicaciones por mí- ¬¬ 

**Capitulo IV**

-En verdad que no lo entiendo, Sai. ¿Por qué no simplemente me atropella un auto?- dijo la pelirosa con voz lastimera- ¿Por qué me pasa esto, Sai? ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su escritorio y miraba por la ventana- Maldito, Uchiha-

El pelinegro la miro con lástima.

Cuando le dieron las buenas noticias de que tendría vacaciones estaba feliz, pero ahora que se entero por que tendría las vacaciones se sentía mal por su amiga pelirosa.

-Sakura- comenzó Sai- no puede ser tan malo este... em... cambio.

-Esto no es un cambio, Sai. Es un terrible castigo- le dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Creo que estas exagerando, Sakura-

Sakura suspiro fuerte y se levanto para mirar a su compañero.

-No exagero, Sai- le dijo molesta- Este... este... hombre. Si así se le puede llamar-

-Llámalo animal, si te hace sentir mejor- le interrumpió.

-Bueno- suspiro con desgana- ese animal no va a ser una buena compañía- quiso reservar los insultos enfrente de su amigo- No podré hablar civilizadamente como lo hago contigo sin que el hable sobre el sexo ni tampoco podré estar a solas con el por miedo a que haga algo relacionado con el mismo tema- se acerco a el pelinegro- supongo que te voy a extrañar- le dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

El albino la miro con ternura para después abrazarla.

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que ambos deshicieran en abrazo.

La Haruno volteo a ver quien había entrado y elevo una ceja al ver de quien se trataba. El Uchiha no había entrado al aula aun estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y con el seño fruncido.

Sasuke vio como ese hombre abrazaba a SU pelirosa. ¿Qué se creía? Esa mujer era suya y de nadie mas. Apretó sus puños que estaba escondidos en sus bolsillos.

-_Estúpido, rarito_- pensó furioso.

-Y llego el Uchiha- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Creo que ahora me toco interrumpir a mi- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Sai con el seño fruncido- vengo a decirte tu horario- esta vez miraba a Sakura.

La pelirosa lo miro con desgana y le indico que se acercara. El pelinegro pasó del marco y se paro enfrente de la pelirosa.

-En privado- le dijo a la mujer.

-Voy por un poco de café- informo el albino- ¿quieres un poco, Sakura?

-No, gracias Sai- soltó con desgana la pelirosa.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y salio del aula.

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha?- pregunto la pelirosa molesta.

-Hmp- dijo el Uchiha- vengo a decirte que mañana te espero a las 6 de la mañana en el gimnasio-

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto sorprendida y molesta la pelirosa- Tus clases no pueden ser tan temprano-

-Si- le contesto sonriendo- la mayoría de mis clases son en la mañana

-¿Y este era el asunto que necesitaba ser tratado en privado?- pregunto con acida ironía la mujer.

-Hmp- le "contesto"- tu amigo no me cae bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- paso por ti a esa hora- ya iba a retirarse cuando la pelirosa hablo.

-¿Qué acaso crees que no tengo auto?- le dijo enojada- No quiero que pases por mi ni que vayas a mi casa, ¿me has oído?-

El pelinegro sonrío y se encogió de hombros "inocentemente".

-Tu te lo pierdes- le dijo para después salir del aula.

La pelirosa suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué los hiciste tan estúpido?- murmuro ya estando sola.

La Haruno vio su reloj. Las 6:30 PM. Ya hacia media hora que había salido de su trabajo. Tomo su bolso y se coloco el abrigo.

Cuando salió del instituto se dirigió a su auto y una melena rubia le recordó la invitación que le había dado a cierta persona ese día.

-Demonios- susurro para sí- Hola, Ino- le dijo la pelirosa.

La rubia estaba recargada en el viejo Jetta de la Haruno, con expresión impaciente.

-No te preocupes, ya te había visto- le contesto- tu increíble frentezota no se pierde-

-Pues no deberías recargarte en mi auto- le atajo la pelirosa- podrás hacerle una abolladura con lo gorda que estas-

Ambas se sonrieron para después entrar en el auto.

-Gracias, cerda. Por ayudarme a buscar un club para Hinata- le dijo la pelirosa mientras manejaba.

-No hay de que. Además Hinata se lo merece- contesto la rubia desde el asiento del copiloto y encendió la radio.

La Haruno miro a su amiga y la vio cantando el coro de la canción.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- le pregunto viendo la calle.

-Pues tengo varios en mente- le dijo moviendo la cabeza al ritmo del a música.

Fueron a varios establecimientos pero ninguno les parecía el adecuado. Los que Ino decía eran demasiado extravagantes. Hinata era una persona tímida y sencilla, ninguno de aquellos clubs eran adecuados para la fiesta de Hinata.

Se volvieron a meter a coche cuando descartaron el último club que Ino decía.

-Ino- le dijo la pelirosa suspirando- ese club era terrible. No mas faltaban los tubos para que las mujeres bailaran- le reprendió.

-Si, ya lo se. Fue mala idea- suspiro la rubia- pero en fin, ya no tengo más en mi lista.

Sakura comenzó a conducir y se detuvo en una tienda de auto- servicio.

-Tráeme un café helado, Ino y así aprovechamos para pensar- le dijo la pelirosa y la rubia bajo del auto.

La Haruno se quedo pensando en algunos lugares. Pero la verdad es que ella no conocía mucho de clubs, para eso había invitado a Ino. Hizo que el asiento se reclinara hacia atrás un poco para recostarse levemente. Entonces sintió una vibración seguida de un tono conocido, eso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Conocía ese tono. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba sonando. Se levanto con rapidez y busco en su bolso, para después contestar.

-¿Diga?- pregunto de malagana por el celular.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de escuchar tu linda voz- dijo alguien muy conocido por el teléfono

-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi celular, Uchiha?- le dijo molesta.

Se escucho una risa por el teléfono.

-Tengo mis secretos, princesa- le contesto.

-¿A que me has llamado?- le pregunto molesta.

Ya tenia ganas de colgarle al maldito Uchiha.

-Para recordarte que mañana tienes que estar a las 6- le dijo el parecía que sonreía, la Haruno solo gruño- ¿No puedes dormir?- no espero respuesta- si gustas puedo ir a tu casa y ayudarte a dormir- capto el doble sentido de las palabras.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi casa, Uchiha- le contesto mordaz- Estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-

-Ah- se escucho desanimado- Si quiere puedo servirte de compañía o ayudarte en esos asuntos- dijo coquetamente.

-No, gracias- le corto la pelirosa- ya tengo compañía-

-Ah, me engañas y todavía eres descarada- le dijo con diversión.

-¿De que demonios hablas?- le dijo ante su comentario.

Se escucho otra risa en el teléfono.

-Si, ya sabía que nunca me engañarías. Además ya se que estas con Ino- dijo misterioso

La pelirosa se tenso, y si el Uchiha la estaba mirando o si la espiaba. Se encontró volteando por si lo veía por algún lado.

-Las mire en el estacionamiento- prosiguió el pelinegro- Entonces si yo no puedo ir por que no vienes a mi casa a hacer....-

La pelirosa colgó el teléfono con irritación y vio a Ino salir de la tienda. Suspiro cansada y se dirigió a su amiga que se estaba sentando en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Si, por favor- dijo la rubia mientras sobaba su nuca.

* * *

Dejo a la rubia en su casa y se dirigía a la suya. Se detuvo en un semáforo.

Pensó en como lograría tener un club perfecto para Hinata y después se le vino a la cabeza cierto pelinegro. Estaciono el auto enfrente de su casa y miro el celular. Si le llamaba seria como tentar al diablo. Además, ¿Cómo podría Sasuke ayudarla? Y lo peor ¿Cómo la ayudaría sin pedir algo a cambio? Sasuke no era un alma bondadosa que ayudara a cualquiera. Volvió a mirar el celular. Solo preguntaría y si él no sabía simplemente colgaría. Además Sasuke debe de conocer muchos clubs.

Suspiro. Lo haría por Hinata.

Aunque algo dentro de ella sabía que todo lo que decía sonaba como un pretexto para llamar a el Uchiha menor. Se relamió los labios y pulso el botón de llamar.

Sonó solo dos veces, hasta que él le contesto.

-¿Te arrepentiste?- se escucho la voz en el celular.

-No, nunca- dijo molesta.

Sakura suspiro y tuvo que utilizar todo su auto control para no gritarle a ese hombre.

-Más bien- comenzó dudosa y escucho la respiración de él detrás del teléfono- quería que me ayudaras en algo-

Nadie hablo. Sakura podía imaginarse a Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

Por el auricular se escucho una carcajada.

-Vaya- dijo el pelinegro- que sorpresa. Pero dime, Sakura, ¿Qué clase de ayuda?- otra vez con el doble sentido.

-No es nada de lo que crees, pervertido- dijo Sakura enojada por su actitud- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un club para un fiesta- le soltó la pelirosa.

-¿A si? ¿Y de quien es la fiesta?- pregunto indiferente.

-Es para Hinata-

-La esposa de Naruto-

-Si. El tonto de Naruto olvido apartar un club y me pidió ayuda- le contó la Haruno- y como tu a veces frecuentas esos lugares. Quizás tengas una idea-

-Típico del dobe- dijo el pelinegro- ¿y como sabes que frecuento esos lugares, Sakurita?- le pregunto. Y Sakura se lo imagino sonriendo detrás del auricular.

Buena pregunta. No le iba a decir que antes de conocer su horrenda actitud lo seguía para saber que lugares frecuentaba y así armar su plan de conocerlo por casualidad. Desecho esa idea.

-¿Me vas a ayudar? Si o no- le pregunto molesta para esconder su nerviosismo.

Se escucho el silencio. Por un momento, la pelirosa, pensó que el hombre había colgado el teléfono.

-¿Y te ponías celosa cuando yo entraba a esos lugares?- pregunto curioso.

-¡Uchiha!- grito enojada la pelirosa.

Se escucho otra carcajada por el teléfono.

-Bien- dijo el pelinegro- pero obvio esto no te va a salir gratis y vamos a ir a la hora de tu clase libre-

-Como sea- dijo indiferente- solo quiero un maldito club-

-Bien. Entonces hasta mañana en la mañana- le dijo- ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya por ti?-

-Completamente segura- le dijo molesta- adiós, Uchiha-

Colgó el teléfono con frustración, estuvo a poco de descubrirse ella sola. Lo mejor seria tener cuidado en esa clase libre, lo ultimo que quisiera es tener algo que ver con ese hombre.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y entro al edificio. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Los ojos negros se abrieron y vieron la hora en su reloj del buró. Las 5:00 AM, desde hace tiempo que no necesitaba encender la alarma para despertarse, pues su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano.

Se levanto para dirigirse al baño. Con mucha rapidez salio para comer algo en la cocina de su departamento.

Y es que su departamento no era ostentoso o lujoso. Pero había vivido en peores desde que su padre lo desheredo. Mejor que el de la Haruno si era. Pero lo único que su padre le había dejado era su convertible negro, que tanto le gustaba.

Tomo un poco de leche, para después hacerse un desayuno saludable "estilo Sasuke". Conocido, comúnmente, como una ensalada de fruta con yogurt.

Si, el bello Sasuke Uchiha se adoraba a si mismo y cuidaba mucho su cuerpo.

Se vistió con un pantalón deportivo negro, una camiseta manga larga blanca y enzima, una chaleco azul marino.

Salio de su departamento, tomo el ascensor y camino por el vestíbulo hasta su coche.

Cuando iba llegando al instituto diviso el Jetta de la Haruno que estaba apunto de estacionarse. Sonrío de medio lado. Con una destreza digna de un corredor de carreras se estaciono en el mismo lugar que había escogido la Haruno.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa, Uchiha?!- grito la Haruno desde su coche.

El pelinegro la ignoro y salio de su coche hacia el instituto.

La Haruno tardo más en llegar ya que aun no había aparcado su coche. Se bajo de su coche enojada, dio un portazo a el Jetta tan fuerte que el vidrio de la puerta que quebró. Al ver el daño su ira aumento.

-Maldito, Uchiha- gruño por lo bajo la pelirosa.

Tomo la mochila, puesto que allí traía su otro cambio. Camino hasta llegar al instituto dando zancadas y al llegar al gimnasio vio al Uchiha que la miraba como si se la quisiera comer.

Y es que no era para menos, la pelirosa traía unos pantalones cortos pegados a su cuerpo de color negro, una blusa larga suelta, rosa transparente, manga larga, pero debajo de esta tenia una blusa sin mangas de color blanca que le daba un aire bastante sexy.

-Como siempre digo, mirar es gratis- le imito la pelirosa.

El Uchiha sonrío de lado.

-Entonces, ¿para otras cosas si pones precio?- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Para ti- lo miro de arriba a bajo- no hay servicio- dicho esto se alejo de él.

El hombre la miro caminar. Como le encanta mirarla caminar.

-Ven, Sakura- le llamo el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia su oficina.

Cuando entro busco unos papeles y los coloco en el escritorio. Volteo su vista hacia la puerta para ver entrar a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?- le dijo molesta.

-En primera, no me digas Uchiha- le dijo sonriendo- como soy tu superior en esta área. Puedes llamarme- pensó mientras la miraba- Sasuke mi amor o Sasuke, cariño- le dijo divertido.

-¿No prefieres que te llame Sasuke imbecil?- le contesto furiosa.

-No- le dijo mientras movía su dedo negativamente- no te he dado esa opción. Solo de las maneras en las que te dije puedes decirme-

Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras fruncía el seño.

-Entonces...- la insito el Uchiha- ¿Esta claro?

-Si, Sasuke mi amor- le contesto mordaz.

Sasuke volvió a mover su dedo negativamente.

-Mas dulce, siéntelo, Sakura- le dijo sonriendo, disfrutaba de eso.

-Si, Sasuke mi amor- le dijo con fingida dulzura.

-Bueno, Sakura- comenzó le Uchiha dándole un papel- esto son las actividades que tenia TenTen y que, por obvias razones, tu tienes ahora

La Haruno tomo el papel y lo leyó rápidamente.

-¿Entrenar a las porristas?- le pregunto confundida.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

-Eso era lo que hacía TenTen- le dijo indiferente mientras miraba otros papeles- Mis clases comienzan a las 8

-¿Y para que llegue tan temprano?- le pregunto sorprendida y enojada.

-Para que te pongas al día con tus deberes como mi asistente- le contesto sin mirarla.

Sakura suspiro. Estaba apunto de salir cuando el Uchiha la llamo, volteo los ojos y lo miro.

-Los martes y jueves entrenamos también en la tarde- le informo distraído- de 6 a 7-

La pelirosa no respondió solo asintió y estaba apunto de salir cuando este la volvió a llamar.

-Treme una taza de café- le dijo mientras le extendía una taza vacía sin mirarla.

-¿Crees que soy tu esclava? Ve tú por ella- le dijo enojada.

-No, no lo eres- le contesto mirándola- pero si mi asistente lo que quiere decir que me ayudas en todo lo que necesito. Ahora ve por el café- le dijo mirándola intensamente.

La Haruno le arranco la taza de las manos de malagana aun con la mirada puesta en los ojos del Uchiha.

-Ahora se por que TenTen renuncio- murmuro la Haruno mientras salía pero sabía que el Uchiha la había escuchado.

Sasuke miro como la pelirosa se cerraba la puerta sin volverlo a mirar. Sonrío para si y volvió a ver los papeles.

* * *

-Sasuke- dijo una voz masculina que lo sorprendió.

Elevo su cabeza de los papeles para encontrarse con la cara de su hermano que lo miraba sentado en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-Diablos, Itachi, ¿Qué no sabes tocar?- le pregunto molesto.

-Si se- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca y cruzaba las piernas- pero me faltaron las ganas-

-Hmp- le "dijo" mientras volvía su vista a los papeles.

-¿Y quien es el mujer a la que vas a desgracias?- le dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Sasuke solo volteo los ojos. Y miro la puerta donde se asomaba una cabellera rosa.

-Aquí esta tu café, Sasuke mi amor- dijo la pelirosa con falsa ternura entrando.

Y entonces todo se quedo en silencio. Itachi miraba a Sakura y esta hacia lo mismo, mientras que Sasuke los miraba ambos con un seño fruncido.

-¿Sakurita cerecita?- pregunto mientras sonreía.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Se conocían?- pregunto Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaron ambos, pero sarcásticamente.

-Vaya- dijo el mayor rompiendo con el silencio- No pensé que te volvería a ver aquí... Bueno, no de esa forma- le dijo y miro a su hermano- ¿es ella?

-¿Soy que?- pregunto mirando a Sasuke.

-Nadie- le dijo Sasuke severo- gracias por el café, Sakura. Ya puedes irte-

Sakura elevo una ceja. Y lo miro como diciendo "no soy tu secretaria" pero un así salio del lugar después de despedirse de Itachi.

-¿De donde conoces a Sakura?- le pregunto el pelinegro menor

-Pues me la encontré por casualidad mientras estacionaba mi coche- le dijo inocentemente Itachi.

-Hmp-

-Bien, ¿ya tienes en mente a tu futura novia?- le pregunto curioso el pelinegro mayor.

-Hmp, si, y la acabas de ver- le dijo mientras tomaba de su taza.

Itachi lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Ha, ya entiendo. Es una broma, ¿verdad?- le pregunto sonriendo.

Sasuke lo miro fríamente.

-¿No lo es?- pregunto alarmado y vio como Sasuke negaba con la cabeza- ¡Diablos! La quería invitar a salir. No es justo- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su abrigo y escribía algo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Ya esta apartada, Itachi. No la toques- le amenazo el mayor.

-Bien. Entonces... viendo que ya tienes a tu futura novia ahora tendrás que firmar aquí- dijo mientras le mostraba un nuevo papel.

-Hmp- le "dijo" mientras tomaba un poco de café- ¿Qué es?

-Nada importante- le dijo moviendo el papel en su rostro- solo es una afirmación de que ya tienes una novia o algo así- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Sasuke no lo leyó, solo firmo el papel y se lo entrego al Uchiha mayor. Este sonrío con una gran felicidad.

-Bien- comenzó y al mismo tiempo se levanto de su asiento- Ahora que la cerecita va a ser mi nueva cuñada. Bueno no me quiero adelantar, pero, ¿ella ya sabe que es tu novia?

El menor lo ignoro y miro el café en su taza.

-Me lo suponía- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla- entonces tendré que ayudarte para que la conquistes, por que creo que no se llevan bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Eso importa?- pregunto indiferente.

-¡Claro, Sasuke!- le contesto con una dramática sorpresa- Ella debe de quererte aun que sea un poquito. Pero no te preocupes, para eso tienes a tu hermano el maestro del amor- dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Sasuke lo vio y volteo los ojos.

-Eres actor, abogado y ahora también maestro- dijo con ironía en su voz.

El Uchiha menor sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Miro con odio a Itachi que le acababa de golpear con los papales que había firmado.

-Muy bien, cadete- le dijo con una voz muy gruesa- ¿Qué es lo primero que le dices a una mujer que te gusta?

-Que si se quiere acostar conmigo- le contesto sonriendo.

Itachi lo volvió a golpear con los papeles, ahora enrollados.

-¡Claro que no, Sasuke! Eso no es caballeroso- le reprendió.

-A mi me funciona- le respondió con el seño fruncido- además, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres honestos.

Itachi asintió, no tenia argumentos contra esa lógica.

-Cierto, Sasuke. Les gustan los hombre honestos pero no descarados- le dijo después de pensar un poco.

Sasuke sonrío divertido.

-Bien, ahora veo el problema- le dijo mientras examinaba a el Uchiha menor- Eres poco romántico.

-¿A quien le importa lo romántico cuando se tiene este cuerpo?- dijo egocéntricamente.

El Uchiha mayor chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación.

-Con la cerecita tu has visto que no importa tu físico- comenzó Itachi- ella se enamoraría mas fácilmente de ti, si tu fueras mas romántico.

-¿Sabes que?- le hizo saber Sasuke fastidiado- Olvida a Sakura, me estoy metiendo en muchos problemas. Vamos a buscar a otra chica-

Itachi sonrío misteriosamente y Sasuke lo vio con curiosidad.

-No puedes- le dijo aun con sus sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto confundido.

-Por que acabas de firmar este documento- dijo mostrándole el papel- ¿Sabes que es? Este documento dice que oficialmente Sasuke Uchiha y la Srta. Sakura Haruno están comprometidos el uno con el otro sin importar las circunstancias-

Sasuke que dejo caer en su silla con los ojos dilatados.

-No puedes cambiar de mujer. Tú firmaste el papel- dijo mientras movía el papel de una lado a otro- Así que te recomiendo enamorar a la cerecita por que sino la empresa Uchiha no será completamente tuya, hasta que ustedes dos se casen correctamente-

-¡Diablos!- rugió Sasuke con enojo.

-¿Realmente pensaste que nuestro padre te iba dejar la empresa sin asegura que te casaras?- pregunto irónico.

Sasuke lo miro con odio.

-No me mires así- le dijo inocentemente- Es por tu bien, Sasuke- después volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces no quiero nada con la empresa Uchiha- le dijo furioso.

-Eso tampoco puedes- informo Itachi- ya firmaste todos los demás documento que dicen que por obligación tu tienes que tomar el control de la empresa pero que en cierto lapso de tiempo, digamos un año- dijo indiferente- tu tienes que encontrar una mujer y casarte con ella. No puedes controlar la empresa soltero por más de dos años- termino sonriendo.

-¿No puedo cambiar de mujer?- le pregunto aun enojado.

-No- dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza- ya lo firmaste, si tan solo no lo tomaras como un juego. Ahora tienes que enamorar a Sakura y casarte con ella- le dijo fácilmente Itachi- Pero para eso vas a necesitar mi ayuda.

Sasuke lo miro aun alterado. Se extendió más por su silla y cerro los ojos con frustración. Tenia un año para enamorar a la mujer mas bella que había conocido, pero también mas irritante y molesta. Pero eso no era todo el problema, lo más importante es que ella lo odiaba. ¿Cómo cambiar eso?

-Solo te falta ser mas romántico- dijo Itachi distraído.

-Solo eso- y suspiro.


	5. Capitulo V

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío, tendría a todos los personajes encerrados en mi closet ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

"Recordatorios" ¬¬

**Capitulo V**

La Haruno se encontraba arreglando unos papales que el Uchiha había dejado regados por toda la oficina. Se acuclillo para tomar unos papeles que estaban debajo del escritorio del Uchiha.

-Maldito, Uchiha- murmuro mientras se estiraba para alcanzarlos- Parase que lo hace adrede-

Se levanto y arreglo los papeles en una pila. Se quito el sudor de su frente para después salir de la pequeña oficina.

-¡Sakura!- escucho que le llamaba el Uchiha.

A regañadientes la pelirosa camino hasta las canchas del gimnasio.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke cariño?- le pregunto susurrando de malagana al ver a los jóvenes practicando.

-Necesito que me ayuden a mover esos cojines de allá-

El Uchiha señalo unos enormes colchones azules y luego señalo el lugar a donde los tenia que llevar, mas o menos 2 metros de su lugar de origen. La pelirosa se quedo boquiabierta, los cojines eran pesados y era muy lejos.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja.

La Haruno de enderezo para después caminar confiada hacia esos colchones. Tomo uno y comenzó a halarlo para que se moviera.

-Así nunca va a mover el colchón- dijo uno de los alumnos.

El Uchiha lo miro y frunció el seño.

-¿No debería ayudarle, Prof. Uchiha?- le pregunto otro alumno.

-Hmp- le contesto el pelinegro sin mirarlo- para eso la mande a ella.

-Si, pero creo que ella no va a poder- dijo el mismo alumno.

El Uchiha miro a la pelirosa en el momento en que ella caía al suelo por soltar el cojín.

-Otra razón por la que Tenten renuncio- dijo para si la pelirosa mientras se levantaba del suelo- Maldito, Uchiha hijo de su...-

-Gracias, Sakura- la interrumpió la voz del pelinegro- ¿no quieres decir algo mas?

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirte- dijo mientras se enderezaba la pelirosa- pero por respeto a los alumnos no las diré- dijo mirando a los jóvenes.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo cortésmente el pelinegro.

La pelirosa levanto una ceja. Acaso estaba el siendo un caballero y no un idiota. Una chispa de esperanza surco su pecho y suspiro.

-Estas haciendo que me retrase. Eres muy lenta- dijo el pelinegro.

La chispa desapareció y los ojos de la pelirosa llamearon de frustración.

-Eres un idiota, Uchiha- le recrimino la pelirosa- Si no quieres retrasarte pues... ¡hazlo tú!- le grito mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Lo are yo, ahora que se que no sirves para nada- le hizo saber el pelinegro.

Se escucho un "uuuu" por parte de los alumnos, ante el comentario de su entrenador. Se hizo el silencio. La pelirosa no caminaba y el Uchiha miraba su espalda.

-Como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera- le reclamo la pelirosa.

-Tú has empezado con los insultos- le recordó el Uchiha.

-Pero un hombre no puede insultar a una mujer-

-¿Y una mujer si puede hacerlo?-

-¡Claro que una mujer si puede hacerlo!- le grito la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a él.

-Bueno, pues no he dicho ninguna mentira. Tómatelo como una verdad que desconocías- le dijo sonriendo arrogantemente el Uchiha.

-¡Maldito, Uchiha!- grito la Haruno.

Camino hasta el pelinegro enfurecida y lo golpeo en el hombro con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Ya que, por la altura del pelinegro, ella no lo alcanzaba como para golpearlo en la cara.

El pelinegro alzo la ceja. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un golpe? Hasta los golpes de Naruto dolían más.

La Haruno bufo molesta, dio un golpe en el piso con su zapato y salio caminando hasta la oficina del pelinegro.

El Uchiha miro la reacción de la Haruno, pero aguanto la carcajada. La rabieta que había dado le pareció de lo más curiosa.

-¡Y te recuerdo que me tienes que llamar Sasuke cariño!- le grito mientras sonreía de lado.

-¡Vete al infierno, Uchiha!- le grito y entro en la oficina dando un portazo.

Los alumnos miraban la escena sorprendidos y, al mismo tiempo, asustados. No tenían ni idea de que la Profa. De artes y el Prof. De deporte se trataran de esa manera tan extraña.

-Muy bien- comenzó el Uchiha- como la asistente Haruno no movió los colchones ustedes harán el trabajo- termino sonriendo.

Los alumnos suspiraron con pesadez, esos colchones eran muy pesados.

* * *

La Haruno se encontraba hecha una furia. Miro el reloj y vio que faltaban treinta minutos para la una de la tarde. A la una comenzaba su primera clase.

Tomo la mochila que traía y salio de la oficina, aun enojada.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el Uchiha, cuando iba a entrar a la oficina.

-A ducharme- le contesto molesta- Hay duchas aquí, ¿no?-

-Si, Sakura, pero no deberías...-

Pero el pelinegro se quedo con las palabras en la boca, ya que la pelirosa ya se había alejado de él. Con frustración decidió seguirla hasta las duchas.

Sakura estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de las duchas cuando escucho a el pelinegro.

-Sakura, creo que debes escuchar...-

-Cállate, Sasuke- le contesto molesta la pelirosa.

El pelinegro frunció el seño y vio como ella abría la puerta de las duchas para después dejar caer su mochila y soltar un grito.

Varios chicos que estaban en las duchas se quedaron mirando a la pelirosa que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Algunos tratando ocultarse con las toallas, incluso uno se resbalo por el susto y cayó al suelo.

-¡Lo siento, Chicos!- se disculpo la pelirosa y cerro la puerta.

El pelinegro estaba carcajeándose.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le reclamo la pelirosa.

-Claro que te avise pero tu no me hiciste caso- le dijo aun riendo.

La pelirosa lo miro enojada para después comenzar a caminar.

-Si lo que querías era ver a un hombre desnudo, ¿por qué no me avisaste?- le pregunto riendo mientras la seguía.

La Haruno se detuvo y tomo una de las toallas que estaba tiradas para golpear al Uchiha con ella.

-Maldito Uchiha depravado- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba- eres un idiota.

El Uchiha ni se inmutaba por los golpes y seguía riendo.

La Haruno se harto de golpearlo y que el se estuviera riendo de ella, le tiro la toalla a Sakuke molesta. Se adentro en la oficina para poner el candado y poder cambiarse en paz.

-¡Sakura abre la puerta!- grito el pelinegro.

-No, hasta que me termine de cambiar- dijo la pelirosa.

La Haruno se coloco una falda larga pegada desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, con una blusa roja de manga larga y sus zapatillas negras. Tomo la mochila para abrir la puerta.

El pelinegro estaba parado en la puerta, impidiéndole el paso, con los brazos cruzados.

-Quítate, Uchiha- le dijo la Haruno dándole la vuelta y caminando- Por cierto, cámbiate que no quiero ropa deportiva en mi clase que ya esta por empezar. Apúrate- le recordó molesta.

El Uchiha la miro con una cara entre la confusión, el enojo y la diversión. La pelirosa le sonrío soberbia y camino hacia la salida. Pero el Uchiha como siempre se tomo el tiempo de verla caminar, el solo ver como se meneaba lo hacia pensar miles de cosas.

Entro en la oficina dispuesto a cambiarse.

-Esta mujer se cree la mas poderosa del mundo- murmuro para sí el pelinegro- quien se cree, ¿el Dalai Lama en femenino?-

El Uchiha después de darse una ducha, se coloco una camisa azul marino con cuello, unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros y para combinar unos zapatos deportivos blancos con azul.

Se encamino hasta el salón de artes con paso lento y despreocupado. Cuando llego la pelirosa estaba escribiendo algo que en el pizarrón y algunos alumnos ya se encontraban en el aula.

-Por fin llegas, Sasuke- dijo sin mirarlo- Ven te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo de una agradable manera.

- Bien, Sakurita-

Sasuke sonrío de manera arrogante y la siguió hasta el aula de prácticas. Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta sus vistas se encontraron.

-Bien, Sasuke- le imito molesta.

El Uchiha levanto una ceja. ¿Cómo cambiaba de humor tan rápido? Hace poco estaba muy agradable.

-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer- prosiguió la pelirosa- Ves esas cajas- le dijo mientras las apuntaba con su dedo a una enorme pila de cajas- como eres muy fuerte y yo una debilucha tienes que sacar todo lo que esta dentro de esas cajas. Son cuadros nuevos. Los viejos que están apilados allá- apunto a otra parte del salón- los pondrás en las cajas

Sasuke miro los cuadros viejos y luego a la pelirosa. ¡Diablos! Eran muchos cuadros, además se veían que aun tenían pintura fresca. Pero obvio que eso no se lo demostró a la pelirosa.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunto con confianza aun que por dentro estaba pensando- _¿como demonio iba a poner todos esos cuadros sin ensuciarse?_

-No- le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al pelinegro- solo una cosa más- lo miro con una sonrisa- aquí no podrás decirme ni princesa, ni Sakurita ni de otra forma que dañe mi integridad como mujer, ¿esta claro?-

Sasuke sonrío de manera divertida.

-¿Entonces como quieres que te llame?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Solo dime, Profa. Haruno- le contesto mientras caminaba a la puerta- tengo que impartir dos clases antes de salir al tiempo libre, quiero que todo este terminado para ese tiempo- dicho eso salio de la habitación.

-Claro, mi general- dijo sonriendo el Uchiha- _Que mujer tan más desesperante. Creo que no debí tomarla a ella como mi posible esposa_- pensó el pelinegro mientras levantaba una de las cajas- ¿_Es que estaba pensando cuando dije que ella seria? Ha si-_ recordó_- En su lindo trasero._

Sasuke solo tardo una clase para poner todos esos cuadros viejos en las cajas y acomodar los nuevos, gracias a su buena condición física el trabajo no fue tan pesado y gracias a que encontró un pedazo de tela no se ensucio. Eso hizo que su ego subiera más. Aunque le dolieran un poco los brazos.

Se sentó en una de los bancos que había allí, ahora tenía que esperar una hora para que Sakura saliera. Abrió una de las cajas, no se había tomado el tiempo de ver alguno de lo cuadros, y aunque eran muy aburrido no tenia nada más que hacer.

Abrió la caja y si sacar el cuadro lo miro. Era un paisaje nevado, había mucho blanco en el cuadro, aunque él no sabia si era pintura o solo no habían pintado el cuadro para hacer la nueve. En los árboles estaba un venado mirándolo, parecía enojado, era de color azabache y, un momento, a un lado decía en letras muy pequeñas.

-Uchiha- murmuro sorprendido-Estúpido, venado- murmuro mientras miraba con odio al venado- yo no soy tan feo- volvió a murmurar.

Miro la firma del autor, que se encontraba en la parte inferior del cuadro.

-Hmp- soltó al verla el autor- quien mas que la Haruno-

Puso el cuadro en la caja sin ninguna delicadeza. Escucho la voz de Sakura en el otro salón. Se acerco a la puerta y por la pequeña ventana que tenia, la miro mientras ella escribía algo en el pizarrón y hablaba.

-...La lectura clásica es muy importante que la conozcan- decía la pelirosa.

Un joven levantó la mano. La pelirosa lo miro y le dio la palabra.

-¿Por qué es importante conocer de lectura clásica?- le pregunto el joven.

-Por que- Sakura pensó un momento- al leer este tipo de lectura tú vocabulario aumenta y se te crean conocimientos en tu cabeza- le contesto sonriendo.

-¿No es lo mismo que leer una revista?- pregunto una joven.

-Claro que no, algunas revistas modernas tienes terribles faltas de ortografía- comento la Haruno- Y no es bueno confiar en todo lo que dicen las revistas. Bueno,- exclamo cambiando de tema- En esta semana hemos visto las frases de algunos libros. Vamos a ver si leyeron los libros que les dije- puso su mano en su barbilla y miro a su alumnado- Quien dijo: "Con causa tan justa lidiare con él hasta que cierre mis parpados la muerte"

Sakura miro a la clase que se encontraba en silencio. Sasuke sonrío divertido. ¿Realmente esperaba que eso niños supieran la respuesta?

-¿Nadie?- pregunto decepcionada- Entonces nadie leyó los libros. Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas-susurro y suspiro- Entonces, quien dijo: "No he cometido ningún delito, lo que hice fue no cumplir con la ley..."-

Todos los jóvenes levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo, mientras algunos reían y hablaban entre ellos. Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Naomi Campbell!- grito uno de los jóvenes.

-Mariah Carey- dijo una chica, con la mano alzada.

Sakura sonrío a su grupo y le dio la palabra a uno que tenia la mano alzada.

-Fue Jennifer López- dijo el chico orgulloso de saber la respuesta.

-Bien hecho- le apremio la Haruno- Pero...- toda la clase quedo en silencio- Eso quiere decir que en vez de leer sus libros estaban viendo la televisión- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reí con culpabilidad, algunas ya habían empezado a hablar de la frase y de otras frases en particular.

-Silencio- la clase quedo en silencio- es por eso que ahora les voy a encargar una tarea-

Los jóvenes comenzaron a protestar.

-¿Cómo que no? Claro que si- le dijo la Haruno riendo- para mañana me tienen que traer una hoja llena de frases de diferentes libros y me dirán de que trata el libro, ¿preguntas?-

Nadie respondió y la campana de la salida sonó. Los jóvenes comenzaron a retirarse y algunas hablaban con Sakura. Cuando el salón estuvo vacío el pelinegro salio de su letargo para acercarse a la pelirosa que se encontraba borrando el pizarrón.

-Que interesante tu clase- le dijo el Uchiha.

La Haruno no le contesta y se deja caer en su silla con aire preocupado.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta el pelinegro medio interesado.

-Si te digo que es te vas a burlar- le dije la pelirosa mirando por la ventana.

El pelinegro sonríe con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Aunque no me digas tengo muchas otras cosas de que burlarme- le recuerdo el pelinegro.

-¿Ahora como voy a ver la cara de los jóvenes de la ducha?- le comenta apesadumbrada.

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que con la misma cara rojo que tenias- le respondió.

La pelirosa lo miro molesta.

-Eres un idiota, Uchiha-

El hombre se encoge de hombros y le sonríe.

Camina hasta la pelirosa que se encontraba distraída viendo la ventana para después con rapidez tomarla en brazos.

-¿Qué haces, Uchiha?- le dice la Haruno mientras intentaba salir de los brazos del pelinegro.

-Hmp- le responde sonriéndole.

La pelirosa escucha unas risas en los pasillos y mira a dos jovencitas que se reían de ellos. El Uchiha ni les presto atención pero la Haruno llena de vergüenza abrazo al pelinegro cerrando lo ojos y escondía su cara en el pecho de este.

Sintió como el pelinegro la dejaba en un lugar. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba dentro del auto del Uchiha.

-¿Pero que demonios haces, Uchiha?- le pregunto furiosa.

-Te llevo a pasear en mi auto. Disfrútalo- le contesto sonriendo pícaramente mientras encendía el auto.

-¿Acaso crees que no tengo auto?- le dijo muy molesta.

-Si, pero ya es tarde para eso- le dijo sonriendo mientras aceleraba el auto y salio del estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Uchiha?- le dijo enojada la pelirosa.

-A ver lo de el club de Hinata- le contesto sin mirarla- ¿ya no te acordabas?- le pregunto

-Ah- fue lo único que respondió la pelirosa.

El pelinegro vio de reojo a la pelirosa que se encontraba viendo por la ventana. Recordó que cuando estuvo con Itachi, y le contó de que iba a salir con ella, este le había dado algunos "sabios consejos" de cómo debería de conquistar a la pelirosa.

"No dejes que se aburra, hazle platica o enciende la radio"

-Oye, Sakura- empezó el pelinegro- tengo un porta discos, por que no los tomas y pones algo de música- le sugirió.

La pelirosa lo miro con una ceja alzada pero tomo el porta discos para mirar algunos de los discos.

-¿Te gusta coldplay?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-A veces lo escucho. ¿A ti te gusta?- le pregunto sin mirla.

Daba gracias de tener una extensa variedad de discos y bandas en ese porta discos.

-Si, a mi me gusta mucho- le informo mientras ponía el disco en el reproductor.

-¿Por donde queda el club?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Por la 5 avenida- le respondió.

-Entonces deberías dar vuelta aquí- le dijo Sakura mirándolo.

-Estas mal...- le dijo pero se detuvo al recordar lo que le había dicho Itachi.

"Si una mujer se equivoca sobre una información tu en vez de decirle que esta equivocada debes darle tus razones de por que lo esta"

-Seguiré derecho, por que por esa calle hay mucho trafico- le contesto.

La pelirosa lo miro un minuto y después volvió su vista hacía la ventana.

"No permanezcas callado con tu chica, a ti no te incomoda pero a ella si. Si no sabes que decir habla sobre el paisaje o cambia de canción"

Las palabras de Itachi se le vinieron a la mente automáticamente.

-_¿Por que no hacer las dos cosas?_- pensó sonriendo- Sakura, ¿ya has ido a ese restaurante?- le dijo mientras cambiaba la canción a la que seguía.

-No lo creo, se ve muy caro y ¿por que cambiaste la canción? a mi me gusta esa- le dijo mientras cambiaba otra vez la canción.

No había salido tan mal, pero quizás no volvería combinar dos cosas.

El Uchiha miro la calle y diviso el local.

-Ya casi llegamos, Sakura- le hizo saber.

El pelinegro estaciono su auto enfrente del local y ambos bajaron del automóvil.

Por fuera el local tenia un letrero de neon, apagado, donde decía "La antorchas". La entrada tenía un jardín grande adornado con antorchas y en medio una fuente que se encontraba apagada.

-Vamos, Sakura- le dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba al local.

La pelirosa camino con Sasuke hasta la entrada del gran salón de eventos.

-Por fuera se ve bastante bien, Sasuke- le dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba unas flores.

-Me imagine que esto le gustaría a Hinata. Puesto que es un poco tímida. Ya veraz cuando veas adentro- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara la Haruno.

La encargada los miro al entrar y se detuvo al ver al bombón que venir hacia ella junto una pelirosa muy bonita.

Se desabrocho dos botones de su blusa y se repaso el lápiz labial antes de que ellos llegaran a ella.

-¿En que les puedo ayudad?- sonrío coquetamente cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

Sakura la miro sonriendo divertida. Quería ver al Uchiha en acción, aun que eso le parecía algo molesto, pero de cierta manera eso podría ayudarles. Le dio un codazo en las costillas a pelinegro y le susurro.

-Vamos a verte en acción, Sasuke. A esa chica le gustas- le susurro la pelirosa-

El Uchiha la miro de reojo, ¿Qué estaba diciendo Sakura?

-Nos puede mostrar el salón- dijo el pelinegro viendo a Sakura que le sonreía a la mujer.

-Claro- dijo la mujer tomando del brazo al pelinegro- esta por acá vengan-

Sakura no sabía si se sentía disgustada o complacida. En primera si a esa mujer le gustaba Sasuke, lo usaria a su favor, lo mas seguro es que le podría bajar el precio del salón pero por extraño que pareciera, no le gustaba que lo mirara de esa manera tan... libidinosa.

Se detuvieron en una enorme puerta de madera que a los lados tenia colgado dos cortinas de tela trasparente.

-Aquí es el salón- dijo la mujer de forma coqueta.

Cuando las abrió, la Haruno se quedo boquiabierta.

El lugar tenía las paredes de piedra, los muebles eran blancos y eran como pequeños sillones sin respaldo, algunos sillones más grandes si tenían el respaldo. Las mesas eran de color blancas y en ellas estaba unos jarrones trasparentes. Había unas cajas amarillas con unas velas dentro.

Al lado izquierdo estaba un bar y en la pared principal estaba una televisión enorme de pantalla plasma.

En el salón había una música de fondo bastante parecida a un vals.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto la mujer a Sasuke.

-Nos podría dejar solos, debemos discutir sobre esto- le informo Sasuke.

La mujer asintió y salio cerrando las puertas.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran las zapatillas de la pelirosa cuando caminaba para ver cada rincón del salón y la música de fondo.

Sasuke siguió a la pelirosa en cada movimiento que ella hacía.

-¿Y que tal?- le pregunto el pelinegro mientras observaba como la pelirosa veía una de las tantas cajas que tenia una vela dentro.

-Creo que este lugar es fantástico- le hizo saber- Es tranquilo, elegante. Como Hinata- le dijo sonriendo.

El pelinegro tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

-¿Qué haces, Uchiha?- le dijo la pelirosa molesta mientras trataba de soltarse.

Sasuke entrelazo su mano con la de ella y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música de fondo.

-Bailo, Sakura- le dijo al oído el pelinegro.

El Uchiha recordó las palabras de su hermano: "Y lo mas importante, se romántico, Sasuke".

-_Que mejor arma que el baile para el romance_- pensó el pelinegro.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sin pensar comenzó a moverse junto con el pelinegro, recargo su cabeza, lentamente, en el hombro del Uchiha. Casi sin pensar entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de esa extraña sensación.

-Me gusta tu aroma, Sakura- le dijo el Uchiha al oído.

La pelirosa se estremeció un poco.

-Hueles dulce- continuo- Me gusta tu perfume. Pero nunca uses un perfume que huela a vainilla- le hizo saber.

La pelirosa quito la cabeza del hombro del pelinegro y para mirarlo confundida.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Por que...- el pelinegro desvío su mirada hasta sus manos que estaban unidas y la apretó mas- la vainilla me da hambre y podría comerte-

La pelirosa sonrío con benevolencia.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de baile- le dijo la Haruno mientras se alejaba de él.

Pero sus manos continuaban unidas. El pelinegro la seguía mirando de una manera muy peculiar y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rosa.

-Iré a hablar con la encargada- dijo desviando la mirada y soltado su mano de la de él bruscamente.

Se encamino hasta la salida sintiendo, como siempre, la mirada del moreno en su espalda. Salio lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a la encargada platicando con otra mujer.

-Disculpe- le llamo la Haruno.

La mujer la volteo a ver para fulminarla con la mirada. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba la ayuda del Uchiha.

-Vengo en un momento- le dijo la pelirosa.

Camino hasta el salón otra vez para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del azabache.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke- le dijo y lo tomo del brazo para halarlo afuera- Ahora, no se que le harás a la encargada, pero no veo que este muy barato este local y yo no tengo mucho dinero. ¿Serias tan amable de hacer que ella baje un poco el precio?

Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia.

-Claro- le dijo- pero tendrás que quedarte aquí dentro mientras yo hago el trabajo-

-¿He? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundida.

-Creo que no quieres saber- le dijo el moreno- te podrías poner celosa- lo ultimo se lo dijo a el oído.

La Haruno soltó un bufido y miro con molestia al Uchiha, antes de alejarse de él.

El pelinegro se encamino a la puerta, dispuesto a averiguar si el precio de el salón podía ser reducido con algo de su coquetería y natural gracia con las mujeres. Miro a la encargada que le guiño el ojo al verlo salir.

-Esto es pan comido- murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella sensualmente- _Incluso puedo hacer que me lo renten gratis_- pensó el pelinegro al ver la reacción de la mujer ante su acercamiento- ¿_Por que será que si soy tan irresistible, Sakura no cae en mis encantos?_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?- le pregunto la mujer.

-Solo vengo a hablar con usted de negocios. Nada de nombres- le dijo a el oído a la mujer, sensualmente.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío, Sasuke estaría muerto ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**Capitulo VI**

El pelinegro y la pelirosa estaban en camino, en el auto del primero, hacía el instituto. Sasuke miro de reojo a la Haruno que se encontraba con el seño fruncido mirando por la ventana.

-¿Estas enojada?- le pregunto el pelinegro sin mirarla.

-No, ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Bueno... ya que nos dieron el club gratis, quizás te sientas un poco... celosa- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

La pelirosa lo miro sorprendida, aun que no sabia por que era, estaba entre la idiotez que le acababa de decir o la manera en que le sonrío.

Se decidió por la primera.

-No digas tonterías, Uchiha- le dijo medio molesta.

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa y la vio otra vez mirando por la ventana.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo con curiosidad en la voz.

La Haruno soltó un suspiro.

-Es que no tengo nada que ponerme para... ¿Por qué diablos te estoy diciendo esto a ti?- le pregunto molesta.

-Por mi te podrías ir desnuda- dijo sonriendo.

La pelirosa se abalanzo contra el para golpearlo haciendo que el auto diera una sacudida que causo que varios autos activaran su bocinas.

-Calma, Haruno- le dijo el Uchiha divertido al mismo tiempo que la empujaba para que lo dejara conducir- Ya se lo que quieres- le guiño un ojo- pero no mientras conduzco-

-Uchiha idiota- murmuro enojada.

La pelirosa no le volvió a hablar en todo el camino y cuando él preguntaba algo ella simplemente lo ignoraba o le contestaba un si o un no.

Cuando llegaron al instituto el Uchiha se acordó de que tenía una cita con Itachi en la empresa.

-Sakura- le llamo antes de que estaba bajara del coche.

-No puedo ir a ayudarte hoy. Estoy ocupado- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿A si? ¿Y que me importa a mi? Me tienes que ayudar- le exigio molesta aun.

El pelinegro la miro con una sonrisa divertida y se acerco a ella.

-Si me dejas ir, ya no me debes un favor- le dijo a el oído.

La pelirosa se alejo automáticamente. Lo haría todo solo por no deberle un favor al loco del Uchiha. Al menos no le pidió algo peor.

-Bien- le dijo ya fuera del auto- Así ya no te debo un favor- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Si, de los dos que me debes a hora solo te queda uno- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto asustada la pelirosa por que le acababa de decir- Yo solo te debo uno, Uchiha- le reclamo.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando me llamaste fue uno y cuando me pediste que bajara el precio del club fue otro- le dijo mientras contaba con los dedos- aun me debes uno-

La pelirosa frunció el seño molesta.

-Además, Sakura, eres un encanto de molestia- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Crees que eso es un cumplido?!- le grito la pelirosa molesta.

Pero el pelinegro dio reversa a su auto para salir de allí con un sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

Sasuke acelero el auto para poder llegar con Itachi entonces su celular comenzó a sonar. Puso el celular en alta voz y contesto.

-¡Hermanito!- dijo la voz de Itachi por el teléfono- ¡¿Donde diablos estas?!

Sasuke sonrío.

-¿Pero que pregunta es esa, Itachi?- le contesto divertido- ¿Qué no fuiste tu el que me dijo que tardara tanto como quisiera para conquistar a Sakura?- me ironizo el menor.

-Si, pero es obvio que no la vas a conquistar hoy. Así que apúrate. Te he esperado mucho tiempo- dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

El pelinegro volteo los ojos y se concentro en la carretera.

Llego al enorme edificio pintado de negro con ventanas polarizadas. Sasuke se estaciono cerca del edificio para después bajarse y acercarse a la entrada donde pudo divisar a su hermano mayor mirando el reloj nervioso.

Itachi lo miro y soltó un suspiro.

-Estúpido hermano menor- le dijo cuando llego a donde estaba Sasuke- ¿Venias montado en una tortuga?- le pregunto mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto mientras los leía. Esta vez si los iba a leer.

-Son las acciones y los porcentajes de la empresa- le informo mientras le abría la puerta para que Sasuke entrara a el edificio- ¡Que tal, Tayuya!- saludo el pelinegro mayor a la recepcioncita- ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?- le pregunto recargado en la repisa de recepción.

La joven de cabellos rosas oscuro y ojos café oscuro le miro sin emoción pero aun así le respondió.

-Bien, Itachi- le dijo y miro a el joven que lo venia acompañando- ¿Quién...?

-Es Sasuke- le interrumpió al saber la pregunta- mi hermano y el que se encargara de la empresa de ahora en adelante-

-Que bien- soltó sin emoción la embarazada- Es un gusto, Sasuke. Yo soy Tayuya- le tendió la mano y Sasuke la estrecho aun leyendo los papeles- Itachi, por favor no te recargues en la repisa la cabo de limpiar- le dijo indiferente pero cortes.

-Ya veo que has aprendido educación, Tayuya- le dijo Itachi con burla- pensé que tendría que llamar al domador de perros-

Tayuya frunció el seño enojada.

-Cierra el pico, estúpido Uchiha de m...-

-Tayuya- le interrumpió una voz que acababa de entrar por la puerta que estaba detrás de ella- ¿Qué te dije sobre ese comportamiento, cariño?

Un hombre de cabellos grises platinados con toques azules y ojos negros se acerco a la mujer para después tomar uno de los mechones de cabello y sonreírle a Tayuya.

-Eso no ayuda al embarazo, corazón- le dijo mientras palmaba la pequeña pancita que tenia la mujer.

-Intento se amable, Sakon- le dijo mirando a otro lado- pero el Uchiha no ayuda mucho- dijo mientras miraba a Itachi con rabia.

Itachi elevo las manos a la altura del pecho mientras mostraba sus palmas.

-Yo solo la elogiaba sobre el buen comportamiento que estaba teniendo- mintió el Uchiha mayor mientras sonreía.

-Ya vez, Tayuya- le dijo Sakon- lo malinterpretaste. Por cierto, ya me informo su padre que vendrían, por favor pasen- le dijo amablemente el hombre.

Tayuya solo se quedo boquiabierta por la mentira de Itachi y con ganas de abalanzarse contra él, sino tuviera a una criaturita dentro de ella, lo hubiera hecho.

Itachi le sonrío con agradecimiento y arrastro a Sasuke que seguía leyendo los papeles que le había dado su hermano.

-Ha, Itachi- le llamo Sakon- Disculpa a mi esposa por su comportamiento- le dijo sonriendo.

Itachi asintió mientras entraba en el elevador.

-Yo no me disculpo- dijo Tayuya- Ese hombre es un hijo...-

-Tayuya- le regaño su esposo- En este trabajo se tiene que ser amable con todas las personas y esta empresa es de los Uchihas, así que hay que tratarlos bien sino queremos que nos despidan- finalizo el hombre mientras la miraba.

Tayuya bufo molesta. Tomo una bolsa de papas fritas, la abrió y las comió molesta sin ofrecerle a su esposo.

* * *

Itachi seguía en el elevador con Sasuke, ya que la oficina de Zabuza era la última.

-Listo- le informo Sasuke mientras se abanicaba con los papeles- los termine de leer-

-¿Tu solito?- le dijo Itachi divertido.

El pelinegro menor lo miro con el seño fruncido e Itachi soltó una carcajada.

El ascensor se acercaba al último piso.

-Muy bien, Sasuke- comenzó a decir Itachi y Sasuke lo miro confundido- Tienes que entrar como si fueras y siempre hubieras sido el jefe. No permitas que diga algo Zabuza, solo enséñale el papel que indica que eres el nuevo jefe y que el salga de tu oficina- finalizo Itachi, dándole otro papel.

-Eso es sencillo- le comento Sasuke.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sasuke salio caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar a la secretaria, para después abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Disculpe, no puede pasar....- le dijo la mujer pero Sasuke ya había entrado a la oficina.

La mujer lo iba a seguir pero Itachi la detuvo.

-No te preocupes tenemos cita- le dijo Itachi contento.

-¡Haku!- gritaron por el altavoz del teléfono de la secretaria- ¿¡Quien dejo entrar a esta persona!?

Itachi miro a la mujer y le sonrío amablemente mientras desconectaba el teléfono.

-Itachi...- le dijo confundida.

-Hola, Haku. Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?- le saludo el Uchiha mayor.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a un Zabuza muy enojado apretando un papel.

-¡Y no vuelvas!- grito la voz de Sasuke dentro de la oficina.

La mirada de Zabuza e Itachi se cruzaron cada uno con un sentimiento diferente. Itachi con burla y Zabuza con rabia.

-Vámonos, Haku- le dijo el hombre a la secretaria.

-No es necesario- la detuvo Itachi- solo a ti te estamos despidiendo, no a ella- le informo con burla.

-No, Itachi-le hablo suavemente la mujer- yo renuncio- le dijo al Uchiha mayor mientras se acercaba a Zabuza.

Itachi la miro sorprendido. La pareja se adentro en el elevador, pero Zabuza antes intercambio una mirada con Itachi. La mujer apretó el botón y las miradas se cortaron por las puertas del ascensor.

-Itachi- interrumpió una voz- ¿Qué haces parado ahí viendo el ascensor?-

Itachi volteo a ver a Sasuke que estaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que encontrarte una nueva secretaria- dijo el Uchiha mayor desviando el tema.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la que estaba aquí antes?- le pregunto mientras ambos entraban a la oficina.

-Renuncio- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la oficina.

-Hmp... ¿Renuncio?- le pregunto confundido.

-Si, Sasuke. Renuncio. Ya no sigas molestando- le dijo Itachi mirando el suelo serio.

Sasuke levanto una ceja. ¿Desde cuando Itachi conocía el estado emocional llamado seriedad? Su hermano estaba raro, más que raro. Súper raro.

-¿Itachi que tienes?- le pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono.

El pelinegro mayor lo ignoro. Sasuke suspiro y marco un teléfono.

-¿Diga?- se escucho una voz femenina detrás del teléfono.

-Tenten, soy Sasuke- contesto el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué me llamas?- pregunto confundida la mujer.

-¿Aun no tienes trabajo?- pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana de su nueva oficina.

-Tengo trabajo- le contesto un poco molesta.

-Pues renuncia, tengo un trabajo mejor para ti que el que tienes ahora- le dijo arrogante.

-¿¡Como que renuncia?! Tú no sabes cual es mi trabajo- le dijo enojada.

-Hmp... Te pagare el doble de lo que te pagan- le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa confiada.

Se escucho un "Maldición" detrás de la línea. Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aceptas? – pregunto mas que confiado.

-Si... pero me tendrás que pagar mas del el doble de mi sueldo actual- le dijo la mujer y suspiro- Seré honesta, el sueldo que tengo es menor que un salario mínimo normal y tengo cuentas, Sasuke- le dijo seria.

-Bien- contesto indiferente- entonces te pagare lo suficiente para que cubras tus deudas-

-Hecho. ¿Dónde boy a trabajar?- pregunto alegre.

-Serás mi secretaria en la empresa Uchiha- le dijo sonriendo arrogante.

-Hay no. Otra vez tú sirvienta- se escucho detrás del teléfono- todo sea por el dinero. Bien, no me interesa como conseguiste entrar a la empresa pero felicidades. Me pasó mañana por allí-

-Bien- dicho esto dio por terminada la llamada.

Sasuke miro a su hermano y este ahora lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Así que ahora tienes sirvienta... o que diga, secretaria?- dijo mientras sonreía.

El Uchiha menor sonrío de lado, ahora Itachi estaba normal. No será que tendrá tendencias bipolares. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Itachi- le dijo.

Itachi lo volteo a ver.

-Necesitas una novia, hermano- le dijo con burla.

Itachi soltó una risa y le golpe la frente.

-Yo espero a la mujer adecuada, hermanito- le dijo de forma teatral- Y ahora es mejor que te enfoques en la empresa. Al parecer hay que hacer un...

-Un inventario- le interrumpió Sasuke mirando la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos- también hay que encontrar la diferencia de los porcentajes y hacer un plan para recuperar el dinero perdido- lo volteo a ver y le sonrío- estudie administración y economía, Itachi-

Itachi le miro con alegría. Si antes había dudado que Sasuke no podría manejar la empresa ahora estaba seguro que el podría manejarla sin ningún tipo problema.

-Por cierto, Sasuke. Vas a renunciar a ser maestro, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el hermano distraído con unos papeles.

-No- le respondió. Itachi lo volteo a ver sorprendido- si renuncio no podré ver a Sakura otra vez y necesito verla para poder conquistarla. Tendré que hablar con el director-

-Hablando de ver personas. Nuestro padre quiere que le hagas una visita- le dijo sonriendo el Uchiha mayor.

-Hmp...¿Y para que?- pregunto molesto.

-No lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- El solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo o algo así. Pero sabes que el tema que el interesa es sobre tu boda- dijo divertido- te recomiendo que conquistes a Sakura antes de que nuestro padre te pida que se la presentes- le aconsejo Itachi.

-¿Cómo diablos boy a conquistar a una mujer que me odia?- se pregunto en voz alta.

-No se- Itachi miro por la ventana y, de repente se sobre salto.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

-Deberías ponerle mas atención- le dijo Itachi. Sasuke lo miro confundido- Si tu sabes, mira lo que ella mira para saber lo que le gusta o mira lo que esta alrededor de ella y lo que le pertenece para saber que es lo que necesita- le dijo contento.

-¿Y tu crees que eso sirva de algo?- le pregunto dudoso.

Itachi asintió y camino hacía la salida.

-Se romántico, Sasuke- le dijo para después salir.

Sasuke vio la oficina ahora con más detalle. No le gustaba para nada. Tendría que remodelar todo si quería trabajar mejor.

Miro la hora en el reloj de gato que colgaba de la pared. Las 5 con 45 minutos. Suspiro para después ir al elevador. Cuando esto en recepción miro a un recepcionista. El le miro y le sonrío.

-Hace poco salio su hermano- le dijo el recepcionista de cabello azul platinado- Se veía un poco serio- le dijo.

Sasuke lo miro para después pensar.

-_¿Serio? ¿Otra vez?_- miro al recepcionista- mañana comenzare a venir como el nuevo director de la empresa- le anuncio- Hasta mañana- se despidió mientras salía

Definitivamente su hermano necesitaba una novia urgentemente. ¿Qué le pasara? Condujo su auto hasta el instituto. Lo estaciono enfrente, se bajo de esté y se recargo en el cofre mientras miraba la salida del instituto.

Miro como varios alumnos salían felices y otro enojados de la escuela. Hasta que poco a poco dejaron de salir y varios maestros empezaron a salir. Reconoció a Zetsu el maestro de biología, y extraño amigo de Itachi. Vio también al maestro de estructura de la economía, coincido como Kakuzo, otro compañero de Itachi de la preparatoria. Después vio a la maestra de nutrición, Ino, la amiga de Sakura y antigua fan suya. Aunque podría jurar que de vez en cuando la encontraba mirándole el trasero.

Sonrío de lado y entonces la vio.

A la razón por la que había venido.

La cabellera rosa se movía con el viento y la pelirosa intentaba, inútilmente, de acomodarla. La vio caminar cansada hasta su viejo Jetta. Abrió la puerta, que tenia el vidrio quebrado.

-_¿Cómo se le había quebrado? ¿Y si roban su auto por eso? ¿La abran asaltado o algo así?-_ pensó el pelinegro con preocupación.

La pelirosa se sentó en el asiento del volante y suspiro. Sasuke la miro sereno.

-¿Qué tienes, Sakura?- susurro para si mismo.

-¡Teme!- se escucho un grito muy conocido.

Sasuke volteo a ver como algo naranja venia corriendo hacía él.

-Dobe...- suspiro.

-Hey, teme- dijo el rubio mientras recobraba el aliento por la corrida.

-¿Por qué corriste, dobe? No me iba a ir a ninguna parte- entonces pensó sus palabras- _Quizás si_- pensó sonriendo.

-Bueno, Teme- comenzó el rubio- te vengo a invitar a la fiesta de mi adorada Hinata- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, algo había escuchado de ella. Voy a asistir a la fiesta- le dijo mirando el asfalto.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ilusionado Naruto.

-Si. No faltare- le dijo y el rubio lo abrazo feliz- ¡Quítate, dobe!- le dijo.

-Hay, Teme. Si fueras menos amargado Sakura-Chan se fijaría en ti- dicho esto el rubio se despidió y comenzó a correr al estacionamiento.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada mientras corría y miro al estacionamiento donde se supone debería estar el auto de Sakura. Pero este ya no estaba. Se había ido, y él por estar hablando con el tonto del dobe no se había dado cuenta.

-Estúpido, dobe- murmuro y entro a su auto.

* * *

-Así que Sasuke por fin es dueño de la empresa Uchiha- dijo una mujer mientras se maquillaba en su tocador.

-Eso escuche- dijo un hombre de cabellos naranjas.

-Ya es hora de hacerle una visita a mi Sasukito - dijo la mujer, ahora mirando al hombre- el debe extrañarme-

El hombre la seguí mirando. La mujer se levanto. Traía un bata de color dorado que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

-Además ahora él tiene un posición mas prometedora- dijo mientras se colocaba algo de perfume- ahora si puedo aceptarlo como mi posible novio o quien sabe, quizás mi esposo- soltó una risilla- ahora el tiene dinero, es guapo y después de todo, ¿Quién no quiere salir con una actriz como yo?-

-Ya es hora de la entrevista- informo el hombre de cabellos anaranjados.

-Muy bien, Juugo- le dijo la mujer- Vamos a comenzar el espectáculo.

* * *

Se escucho una canción de un show de televisión.

-Buenas tarde- dijo una mujer con un micrófono mirando a las cámaras- Hoy tenemos una actriz invitada- dijo sonriente- con ustedes ¡Karin Amane!

Una pelirroja de lentes negros y ojos rojos, vestida muy provocativamente salio de una los lados del auditorio saludando al público.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío, tendría un personaje que se casaría con Itachi o Suigetsu ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**Importante: **Quizás me tarde para subir el próximo capitulo por problemas personales. Una disculpa, pero are todo lo que esta en mis manos para subirlo lo mas pronto posible.

**Capitulo VII**

El Uchiha se levanto con intensiones de tomar un buen baño. Se desperezo con algunos estiramientos de cuerpo y camino hasta el baño para darse una ducha.

Después de su ducha miro al pequeño ropero de las toallas y no encontró ninguna.

-Maldición- mascullo al no encontrar toalla.

Entonces recordó que en su armario había una. Sin ninguna pena salio del baño desnudo dispuesto a encontrar esa toalla. Paso por enfrente del balcón que tenia su habitación, que tenia la ventana abierta y escucho unas risas no les presto mucha atención.

Saco la toalla del armario y estaba apunto de ponérsela cuando...

-¡No te la pongas!- se escucho el grito de dos chicas.

El Uchiha se sobresalto y miro por la ventana del balcón a dos chicas que miraban sin pena alguna al pelinegro. Sonrío de lado mientras se ponía la toalla. Se acerco al balcón.

-Se acabo la función, chicas- les dijo antes de cerrar la ventana.

Se vistió y fue a desayunar con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Debería de hacer eso mas seguido lo ponía de buen humor.

* * *

-Sakura, ten paciencia- se decía la pelirosa mientras jugaba con su celular- Estúpida navecita de araña- le dijo al teléfono.

La Haruno ya tenía unos minutos en el gimnasio esperando a Sasuke para que abriera la oficina. Estaba sentada en el suelo con muchos papeles a su alrededor mientras jugaba con su celular.

-Buenos días- dijo contento el pelinegro cuando vio a la Haruno.

Se veía igual de sexy que la última vez y podría acostumbrarse.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos, Uchiha?- le dijo la Haruno jugando aun con su celular.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No soñaste conmigo hoy?- pregunto divertido mientras abría la puerta.

La Haruno lo ignoro por que seguía jugando con el celular. El Uchiha frunció el seño y con rapidez tomo el celular de la Haruno.

-Confiscado- le dijo el pelinegro mientras tenia el celular en sus manos.

La pelirosa suspiro.

-Claro, claro- le dijo mientras pasaba de él y entraba en la oficina.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja. ¿No le iba a gritar o algo así? Se adentro a la oficina junto con ella y se le paro enfrente.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto extrañado.

La pelirosa se sentó en el suelo molesta y coloco su brazo en su pierna para recargar su cabeza en su palma.

-Nada, Uchiha- le contesto.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto no muy convencido mientras le daba su celular.

La Haruno lo tomo y suspiro.

-¿No me digas que andas en tus días?- le dijo sonriendo.

La mujer le aventó el celular molesta por su indiscreción.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!, ¿me oíste?- le dijo molesta.

Entonces un murmullo de chicas se oyó en el gimnasio.

-Sasuke, ¿entrenas también chicas?- le pregunto confundida.

-No, Sakura. Son las porristas que tienes que entrenar hoy-

-Maldición- dicho esto salio- aun no estoy lista- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Para que tantos papeles?- le pregunto confundido y tomo unos para ayudarle a levantarlos.

Lo examino. Eran sobre las porristas.

-Ah, ya veo. Te estas preparando- le dijo mientras le entregaba el papel.

-Si- le contesto.

Se volteo, dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras levantaba los demás papeles cuando unos brazos la envolvieron tan fuerte que la hicieron levantar los pies del suelo.

-¡Cerecita!- dijo una voz conocida abrazándola- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Ayer nos vimos, Itachi- le contesto la Haruno aun atrapada en los brazos del Uchiha mayor.

-El tiempo vuela, ¿no?- contesto él con una sonrisa.

Un gruñido salio del pecho del pelinegro menor que solo Itachi escucho porque la Haruno estaba mas ocupada pensando en como respirar normalmente.

-¿A que bienes, Itachi?- le pregunto de malagana Sasuke.

-A hablar contigo, hermanito- dijo sonriendo, sin soltar a la pelirosa.

-Entonces querrán hablar solos, ¿no?- le pregunto la Haruno- mejor yo me voy-

-No es necesario. Puedo hablar con Sasuke mientras te abrazo- le dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de Sakura aun abrazándola. Y es que Itachi era mucho más alto que la pelirosa. Sasuke volvió a gruñir molesto.

-Pero yo necesito ir con mis alumnas porristas- le dijo la Haruno.

-¿Estas ocupada?- le dijo mientras la soltaba.

La pelirosa asintió y Sasuke los miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros Itachi- eres la única chica linda que me ha rechazado- le dijo con tristeza teatral.

-No te preocupes, ya después nos veremos- le dijo la Haruno mientras caminaba hacia la salida para entrar a las canchas.

Ambos Uchihas la vieron caminar, los dos inclinaron un poco su cabeza a la derecha para apreciar mejor el paisaje.

-¡Itachi!- le grito molesto Sasuke mientras le golpeaba con un papel que había olvidado la pelirosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto- Aun no es mi cuñada, hay que aprovechar- dijo sonriente.

-Es mía- le informo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Que celoso- le dijo su hermano.

-No soy celoso, soy posesivo que es muy diferente- le aclaro enojado. (Adoro Billy y Mandy ¬¬)

Itachi lo miro con una ceja alzada y una mueca extraña.

* * *

La Haruno había llegado hasta donde estaban las chicas reunidas. Eran como quince jovencitas, la mayoría rubias, de risa tonta y maquillaje excesivo.

-Hola, chicas. Yo seré su maestra de ahora en adelante- les informo mientras tenia en sus manos unas hojas.

-¿Y el maestro Uchiha?- pregunto una joven rubia.

-Bueno él...-

-¡Esta enfermo!- grito otra.

-Vayamos a su casa a ver como se encuentra-

-¡Si!- gritaron todas mientras se reunían para discutir los detalles.

La Haruno las miro entre asustada y sorprendida por lo que podría llegar a hacer esas jovencitas.

-Sakura- dijo una voz a su espalda.

La pelirosa se volteo para ver a Sasuke seguido por Itachi que le sonreía feliz.

-¡Maestro Uchiha!- grito una porrista.

-¡Pensamos que estaba enfermo!- grito una rubia.

Ambas se abalanzaron contra el pelinegro llorando.

-Pensamos que iba a morir de influenza- grito una.

-¡¿Pero que no tenia acne?!- pregunto la otra llorando.

-¡Eso no es una enfermedad, tonta!- grito la otra (Aclaro: el acne si es una enfermedad ¬¬)

Sasuke levanto una ceja y se soltó de ambas chicas. Itachi estaba riéndose de su hermano con un Sakura a su lado que los miraba con sorpresa.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo un momento- le dijo a la pelirosa y se alejo de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la Haruno.

-Voy a ir a hablar con el director y puede que me tarde. Me llevare a Itachi para que no te moleste...-

-¡No!- grito la pelirosa asustada- No me dejes con tonta y súper tonta- le dijo apuntando a las dos porristas.

Ambos miraron hacia donde se encontraban y estas los saludaron con una sonrisa tonta.

-Sasuke, no me dejes sola- le pidió asustada.

El pelinegro puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirosa, suspiro y la miro preocupado.

-Lo siento- dijo serio para luego salir corriendo, se detuvo en la puerta y le grito- ¡Mucha suerte!- después desapareció.

-¡Uchiha!- grito la pelirosa pero ya se había ido.

-No vemos, Sakura- le dijo Itachi pasando de ella.

La Haruno miro a ambos hombres molesta.

-Traidores...- murmuro y miro a su grupo. Suspiro cansada- entonces, ¿en que nos quedamos?-

Todas las chicas volvieron a sonreír y se miraban entre ellas.

-¿Usted es novia del maestro Uchiha?- le aventuro a preguntar una.

-¡Claro que no! Ni dios lo quiera- dijo la Haruno roja por la ira y la vergüenza.

-¡Es su novia!- gritaron todas las chicas a la vez y se acercaron a la Haruno para bombardearla con preguntas.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la empresa Uchiha se acordó de lo que le había pedido hacer Sasuke, ya que él estaría ocupado. Suspiro.

"**Flash Back"**

-Itachi- le dijo el pelinegro menor en su oficina en el instituto- Mire los papeles de los integrantes de el consejo empresarial de Zabuza y debo decir que mucho no tiene las habilidades necesarias para seguir en su puesto. Y al saber que necesitamos dinero tenemos que reducir el consejo a solo algunas personas- le tendió unos papeles a su hermano.

-¿Estas son las personas?- pregunto mirando los papeles.

-Si. Despide a los demás por mí- dijo esto levantándose de su silla- voy a hablar con el director sobre el tema de los horarios-

Ambos pelinegros salieron de la oficina

"**Fin Flash Back"**

-Hey, Itachi. ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto un hombre de cabello azul, pálido, su piel casi llegaba a una tonalidad azul y sus ojos eran pequeños y negros.

Se había olvidado que traía a Kisame a un lado. Lo había invitado para no venir solo y después de todo se podría decir que era su mejor amigo, y al igual que él, era abogado.

-Estaba pensando en lo que me mando a hacer Sasuke, Kisame- le contesto sonriendo.

-Al menos me trajiste para no aburrirte- le dijo el peliazul con burla.

-Si, al menos tengo a alguien de quien burlarme-

Su acompañante lo miro con el seño fruncido.

Caminaron y se detuvieron en una puerta. Sabían muy bien a que hora se reunían los del consejo empresaria, siempre era muy temprano. Abrió la puerta y entro junto con Kisame.

Era una enorme sala con una mesa y en esta, siendo ocupadas por los miembros del consejo, había sillas muy cómodas.

-¡Vengo a informales algo!- grito mientras sonreía- Salgan todos pero menos ustedes tres- apunto a tres hombres.

-¿Pero dijo que venia a infórmanos algo?- pregunto un hombre.

-Si, pero nunca dije que era para todos- dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

Kisame se río.

Todos los hombres y mujeres salieron excepto los tres que había dicho Itachi.

-Aver...- comenzó mientras tomaba sus papeles- primero preséntense. Yo soy Itachi Uchiha y él es Kisame Hoshigaki- dijo el pelinegro mientras ambos tomaban asientos.

Los hombres asintieron sorprendidos, pero aun de pie enfrente de Itachi y Kisame.

-Yo soy Hyuga Neji- dijo un hombre de cabellos largos café y ojos claros.

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara- dijo un hombre moreno de cabello y ojos negros.

-Si. Si. Todo corresponde- dijo serio mirando los papeles. Miro con seriedad en los ojos, a los tres hombres asustados- Tengo que decirles algo...- comenzó- No se como lo tomen, pero es algo muy importante...- siguió y los hombres se tensaron- lo que quiero decirles es que...- cerro los ojos y suspiro- ¡Todos los demás están despedidos menos ustedes!- dijo sonriendo divertido.

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron y quedaron en una especie de estado de shock.

-Creo que te pasaste, Itachi- le dijo el peliazul a ver la actitud de los hombres.

-Siempre veía este suspenso en America Next Top Model y nunca se quedaban así- dijo Itachi refunfuñando.

-¿O sea que no estamos despedidos?- dijo el castaño.

-No- dijo sonriendo Itachi.

-Aun conservamos nuestros empleos- dijo el pelirrojo aun asustado.

-Si- dijo Itachi medio harto.

-Entonces...- comenzó a decir el castaño.

-¡Ya esta bien!- dijo harto Itachi- ustedes dos- apunto a Neji y Gaara- afuera, ahora. Tú no.- apunto a Shikamaru- tengo algo que decirte-

Ambos hombres salieron más tranquilos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el moreno, mas tranquilo pero tenso.

-Se me había olvidado algo- dijo serio Itachi- Tú no puedes regresar a tu antiguo empleo- le comento serio y el hombre abrió los ojos- ¡Por que estas ascendido!- le grito feliz.

Shikamaru se volvió a quedar en shock.

-Itachi, debes dejar de hacer eso. Esto es la vida real no America Next Top Model- le dijo Kisame suspirando.

Itachi volteo los ojos.

-Déjenme vivir- murmuro el pelinegro.

-¡NO!- grito una voz que abría la puerta- ¡No pueden despedirlo!

Itachi y Kisame brincaron en su asiento, pero el grito logro que Shikamaru saliera del shock, para ver a una rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos azules oscuros dirigirse hacía ellos.

-No lo despidan- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Kisame e Itachi.

-Temari no es...- comenzó el moreno pero Itachi lo interrumpió.

-Él no esta despedido- le dijo Itachi sonriendo y la mujer se relajo- pero tú si y lo ascendimos a tu puesto- volvió a sonreírle.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto alarmada- ¿Como pudiste?- le dijo a el moreno enojada- Yo te di todo...

-No, Temari... No es mi culpa- trataba de defenderse Shikamaru.

-...Mi corazón, mi vida, te acostaste en mi cama y ¿tú me pagas así?-

"uuu" se escucho por parte del pelinegro y el peliazul.

-Tú hiciste que me despidieran para que tú te quedaras con mi puesto- le reclamo enojada- ¡No te quiero volver a ver!- dicho esto salio de la sala.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Itachi meneando la cabeza negativamente.

-Hiciste que la despidiéramos para quedarte con su puesto. Muy mal hecho- le reprendió Kisame.

Shikamaru los miro sorprendido.

-Tsk...- exclamo- esto es demasiado problemático. ¡Temari!- grito mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella.

Itachi y Kisame se miraron para después reírse.

-¿Tú sabias de eso?- le pregunto el peliazul apuntando por donde se había ido Shikamaru y Temari.

-Claro que si- le dijo el pelinegro- solo lo hice para saber como reaccionaba pero ella no esta despedida-

Kisame sonrío.

-Que malvado eres Itachi- dijo sorprendido su acompañante.

-Claro que no- se defendió- quizás así se vuelvan novios por fin

-¿Quieres decir que todavía no son novios y el ya estuvo en su cama?- le pregunto mas que sorprendido el peliazul.

-Si-

-¡Que hábil!- le elogio el peliazul.

Ambos salieron de la sala sin ser vistos por los demás miembros que discutían sobre sus despidos. Al salir buscaron el auto de Itachi y se subieron a esté.

-Hey, Itachi- le llamo el peliazul- vamos a un bar

El pelinegro pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Tú nunca quieres ir a los bares- le dijo Kisame- a veces pienso que eres del otro bando-

-Si, Kisame y estoy terriblemente enamorado de ti- dijo con burla en pelinegro mientras encendía el auto.

Kisame río mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a un bar- le dijo el pelinegro conduciendo.

* * *

-Nunca. Nunca. Nunca vuelvo a entrenar a un porrista- decía Sakura enojada- Mira que pensar que soy novia del idiota del Uchiha y todavía darme consejos. ¡Sabiendo que ellas tienes 16 años! ¡Que van a saber ellas!-

-Bueno, es que últimamente andan muy juntos ustedes dos- le dijo la rubia.

Sakura e Ino se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, ya dispuestas a irse. Ya que, por una obra del destino la pelirosa pudo escapar de Sasuke, por que este la atosigaba diciendo que él la llevaría casa.

-Y además- prosiguió la rubia- los chicos están muy adelantados hoy en día-

-Sabes muy bien que es por culpa del director- bufo molesta- cambiando de tema, el sábado vamos de compras. Quiero un lindo y barato vestido para ir a la fiesta de Hinata-

-¿Aun tienes problemas de dinero?- le pregunto la rubia.

La pelirosa asintió con los hombros abajo.

-¿Problemas de dinero?- dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Sasuke, ¿que no te había encerrado en el aula de prácticas?- dijo la pelirosa con burla.

-Ja, ja, ja- soltó sarcástico- si, es por eso que no puedes ir de compras el sábado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y quien eres tu para mandarme?- le dijo enojada.

-Quien voy a ser, dirás- le dijo sonriendo- el sábado debemos de ir a una reunión de los maestros de deporte- le dijo sereno.

-Ve tu solo- le atajo molesta- yo tengo que ir de compras-

-No, debemos ir los dos y no esta a discusión- le dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en la nariz- y te llevare a casa, eso tampoco esta a discusión- le dijo cuando ella iba a hablar.

Pero aun así lo hizo.

-Tengo auto- le recordó.

-Eso es lo que crees- sonrío

La Haruno lo miro sorprendida.

-Frentezota- le llamo Ino que estaba en la puerta- ¿No es ese tu auto el que lleva la grúa?

La Haruno miro, y en efecto, ese era su auto.

-Ahora si te puedo llevar a tu casa- le dijo el pelinegro entrando a su auto.

-Esto fue tu culpa- le acuso- Adiós, Ino. Matare al Uchiha- dicho esto entro en el auto del pelinegro.

-Por cierto, Sakura. No es necesario que vengas mañana- le dijo cuando la vio entrar a su auto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada y molesta.

El Uchiha sonrío.

-No te diré- le dijo- pero lo que si te diré es que estaré en tu clase de artes mañana-

La pelirosa suspiro. Lo bueno era que mañana era viernes.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío, todo seria mejor ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

Autor: Disculpen la tardanza, tuve una crisis terrible y no pude actualizar antes. Mil disculpas y espero que lo comprendan.

El Uchiha menor estaba caminando hacía su oficina en la empresa. Vestido con un traje negro sin corbata. Odiaba las corbatas.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas para indicarle que debería salir vio a una mujer castaña recargada en el escritorio donde se supone debería estar una secretaria. La mujer que tenia el cabello recogido en dos chonguitos, le saludo.

-Tenten, llegaste temprano- le dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba a su oficina.

-Siempre llego temprano, Sasuke- le dijo la castaña molesta- ¿aquí es mi escritorio?- le pregunto mientras lo seguía a su oficina.

-Si- dijo el Uchiha sin mirarla.

Tenten levanto una ceja y encaro al Uchiha que tenia la vista en los papeles.

-¿Y ya tienes novia, Sasuke?- le dijo sonriendo.

-No empieces- le comento medio frustrado.

-¡Lo sabía! Eres un amargado de primera que lo único que quiere es amiguitas para hacer su...

-¡Sasuke!- grito alguien entrado a la oficina.

-Itachi, ¿tu no tienes un empleo?- dijo Sasuke frustrantemente calmado.

-Si- le contesto y vio a Tenten- Hola, ¿tú eres la nueva secretaria?

-Si- le contesto la castaña sonriendo- pero no me quedare aquí toda la vida, ¿no tienes un trabajo más productivo que me puedas...?

-¡Muy bien! Tenten ya se iba- le dijo el Uchiha menor empujándola a la puerta.

-Yo puedo sola, Uchiha- le informo mientras Sasuke la sacaba de la oficina.

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo- le dijo para después cerrar la puerta- ¿Ahora que pasa, Itachi?

-Pues te diré que como tu maestro en el arte del amor...-

-Ve al grano-

Itachi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vine a decirte como debes comportarte en la cena que vas a tener con Sakura mañana- le dijo sonriendo- ya vez que van a ir a cenar por motivos de...

-Entiendo eso, Itachi. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Yo nada- sonrío de nuevo- Ella te va a ayudar. Konan, pasa, por favor-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peliazul vestida muy elegantemente de blanco, con un peinado alto y una flor blanca en el cabello.

-Sasuke, ella es Konan- el mayor vio como este lo miraba confundido- ella te va a enseñar como tratar a las mujeres y siendo Konan una dama, será mas fácil que ella te explique y te enseñe, a que lo haga yo-

-No se si deba...

-Por favor, Sasuke- le dijo Itachi- Acaso, ¿quieres verme vestido de mujer mientras te enseño?-

Sasuke puso cara de asco.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces permítame enseñarle- dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta y sonrío.

-¿Entonces que me vas a enseñar?-

Sintió como Itachi le golpeaba la frente.

-¡Cuidado! Por que esta casada- le informo- no te quieras pasar de listo.

Sasuke se toco la frente y miro a su hermano con el seño fruncido.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba saliendo se su casa para dirigirse a la escuela. Eran las 12 del medio día. Ahora por culpa del Uchiha tendría que tomar el autobús para ir al instituto, por que "alguien" le había parecido gracioso que se llevaran su coche y aunque quisiera sacar su auto, no podía, el dinero no le daba buena cara y la multa era alta.

-Estúpido, Uchiha- mascullo mientras caminaba hacía la parada de autobuses.

Se detuvo en la parada y rezo para que el autobús no se tardara.

Miro su reloj de muñeca. Llevaba 10 minutos esperando al bendito autobús. Miro a la calle y vio como algo rojo venia hacía ella. ¡Era el autobús! ¡Por fin!

Saco el dinero de su bolsillo y alguien le toco el hombro.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene cambio?- le dijo sonriendo un hombre mientras le enseñaba una moneda.

La pelirosa vio al hombre que acababa de hablarle. Tenía el cabello azul plateado y unos ojos azul claro bastante bonitos. El hombre sonrío divertido y miro a la pelirosa con aspecto misterioso.

-No se tú- comenzó el hombre- pero no es normal que alguien mire a una persona tan fijamente-

-¿Ha?- dijo distraída- ha, si. El cambio- saco de su bolsa y vio como el autobús se acercaba.

El hombre le sonrío y ella sin poder evitarlo correspondió.

-Soy Suigetsu- le dijo él feliz.

-Yo soy Sakura- le dijo y miro como el autobús se estacionaba frente a ellos. Ella le dio el cambio.

El enorme transporte abrió sus puertas para nuevos pasajeros y el nuevo amigo de Sakura la dejo pasar antes.

Se sentaron en diferentes lugares del autobús y la Haruno miraba por la ventana, pensando en sus clases, también sobre que ese día era viernes.

Viernes. Oh, si. Bendito sea el viernes. Hoy seria un buen día.

No estaba lloviendo, el autobús la dejaba cerca del instituto, no se le había olvidado nada en casa, además de que salía temprano ese día y vería menos a el Uchiha. Se froto las manos, emocionada.

Si ese viernes iba a ser genial. El viernes es genial. Ya estaba cerca del instituto.

-¡viernes!- grito a todo pulmón- No... Que diga... aquí bajo- corrigió totalmente roja.

Escucho, antes de bajar, unas risas de las personas que iban en el autobús.

-Hay no- susurro desanimada después de que el autobús se fuera- solo a mi se me ocurre- se reprendió y miro a ambos lados de la calle para pasar.

-Pues no fue tan malo, le recordaste a todos que hoy es viernes- le dijo el mismo hombre de cabellos plateados mientras se reía de su propio "chiste".

La reacción de Sakura primero fue de sorprendida. Luego de enojada y después de indiferencia para cruzar la calle.

-Hey, no te enojes. Fue solo un chiste- le dijo el hombre cuando la alcanzo.

-Que curioso. No recuerdo haberme reído- contesto enojada.

Suigetsu le sonrío en forma de disculpa.

La pelirosa lo miro y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle contestado de esa manera. Pero un segundo, ¿Por qué la seguía?

-¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto a la defensiva.

-No te sigo- dijo el con una mano en su nuca y otra en su bolsillo- Voy al instituto-

-¿A sí? ¿Y por que? Ya eres mayor para ser estudiante- le contesto ella.

-Bueno, boy a trabajar como maestro-

-¿Si? ¿Y de que materia?-

No recordaba haber escuchado que había vacantes en ninguna materia.

-Pues voy a impartir la clase de deporte- le contesto sonriendo- ¿Tu también eres maestra de allí?

Pero la pelirosa no escucho la última pregunta, estaba pensando en la respuesta que él le había dado, ¿Escucho lo que ella creía que había escuchado? Pero si el maestro de deporte era...

* * *

-¡Uchiha!- grito la pelirosa en cuanto llego a su aula- ¿Dónde demonios estas?

El Uchiha salio del cuarto de prácticas con cara de aburrido.

-Hasta que te dignas en aparecer- le dijo el pelinegro- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por que me miras como si me quisieras desnudar con la mirada?- le dijo sonriendo pícaro.

-No hago eso con mi mirada, pervertido- le regaño, olvidándose de por que estaba enojada.

-Pues como me miras tan fijamente- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y por que llegas gritando?

-¿Hu?- pensó un poco- _¿Por qué diablos estaba enojada? ¡Ya no me acuerdo!_-

-¿Y entonces?- dijo él mirándola aburrido.

-Pues... solo...- titubeo y miro en él una sonrisa- Solo quería saber si había llegado temprano, eso es todo- dicho esto se dirigió a su escritorio.

Cinco minutos después.

-Si tú lo dices- le dijo para después irse al aula de prácticas.

Se quedo mirando por la ventana para saber el por que de su enojo.

-_¿Por qué estaba enojada? ¿Por qué estaba enojada?_- se repetía mentalmente la Haruno.

Entonces escucho como algunos gritos y voces en el patio de la escuela. Sasuke salio del aula de practicas y miro por la ventana.

-_Ahora que lo pienso ya tienen veinte minutos de retraso mis alumnos_- pensó la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sasuke mirando por la ventana- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- pregunto a el pelinegro.

-Al parecer lo alumnos quieren ser luchadores- le contesto sin despegar la vista a la parvada de alumnos que se formaban en el patio, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¿Una pelea?- la Haruno presto mas interés a los alumnos de afuera.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa vieron a cada uno de los jóvenes, no reconocía a muchos, pero entre ellos estaban jóvenes que se suponía deberían estar en su clase.

La pelea iba a ser de dos grupos. Uno grupo que iba a pelear parecían mas experimentados, vestidos con ropas holgadas y rosarios en sus cuellos. Los del otro grupo venían vestidos deportivamente.

-Criminales vs. Deportista- susurro Sasuke.

Uno de los de ropas holgadas saco algo de su mochila que dejo ciegos a Sasuke y Sakura por un brillo dio gracias al sol.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sakura?- dijo Sasuke entre alarmado y sorprendido.

-No se, no logre ver bien- le dijo la pelirosa- pero creo que deberíamos...

La pelirosa dejo de hablar para ver como Sasuke saltaba por la ventana hacia el patio.

-Sasuke... espera, idiota- le dijo ella.

Pero era obvio que no podría saltar por la ventana como lo había hecho Sasuke.

El pelinegro se acerco hacia los jó pelirosa vio en la mano de varios de los jóvenes de camisas holgadas bats de hierro. Se asusto y comenzó a salir del salón para por hacer algo.

Sasuke camino hacia los jóvenes con aspecto despreocupado. Los jóvenes lo miraron unos desafiándolo y otros con miedo.

-¿Me podrían decir que demonios están haciendo aquí y no en sus clases?- pregunto el pelinegro sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Los jóvenes tardaron en contestar.

-¿A usted que jodidos le importa, viejo?- dijo uno de los jóvenes de camisetas holgadas.

En cuanto escucho la manera en la que se refería a él sabría que no dejaría escapar a ese chico... vivo. Lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados en una clara muestra de molestia.

-Repite lo que dijiste- le ordeno Sasuke con una mirada que haría escapara al mismísimo diablo.

El joven trago saliva sonoramente y la mano que sostenía el bat comenzó a temblar. Pero frunció el seño pensando que eso lo haría parecer feroz, abalanzándose contra el pelinegro dispuesto a golpearlo.

* * *

Alguien grito.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué gritas, Kisame?- le pregunto Itachi a su amigo mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio arreglando los papeles de un caso.

-¿Qué es lo que me preguntaste?- le pregunto el hombre de cabellos azules con una mueca de miedo.

-¿Que si por que gritas?-

-No, Itachi idiota, la otra pregunta que me hiciste ante de esa- le dijo enfadado por la respuesta fallida de su amigo.

-¿Que si quieres ir a un bar después del trabajo?- le respondió el pelinegro después de pensar.

Kisame volvió a gritar.

-¡Me vas a dejar sordo, Kisame!- grito el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cómo no quieres que grite?- le dijo exaltado Kisame- después de lo que paso la última vez en el bar-

El Uchiha mayor volteo los ojos enfadado.

-Estas exagerando- le dijo apilando los papeles y guardándolos en los archivos.

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¡Fue mala idea ir, después de cómo te pusiste! ¡¿Tú quiere acabar con mis nervios?!

-¡¿Y Tú quieres acabar con mis tímpanos?!- dijo molesto el pelinegro yendo hacia la puerta- además, no se de lo que me hablar-

-¡Claro que sabes, Itachi Uchiha!- le recrimino apuntándolo con el dedo.

El pelinegro se detuvo y lo miro aburrido.

-¿Entonces quieres que te lo recuerde?-

-Y Kisame cuenta la versión exagerada de la historia así...- dijo sarcástico apuntando a Kisame como si fuera una estrella.

El peliazul lo miro con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, ¿ya dejaste de hacerte el chistoso?- pregunto serio.

Itachi volteo los ojos e hizo un ademán para que Kisame entendiera que tenía toda su atención.

"**Flash back narrada por Kisame"**

Fuimos al bar después de convencerte. Estaba feliz por que por fin habías aceptado ir. Llegamos al bar muy felices y contentos. Nos acercamos a la barra para pedir las primeras bebidas de la noche. Tú pediste un whisky y yo un coñac. Según como iba pasando la noche, nos emborrachábamos más, pero entonces tú te empezaste a poner algo sentimental, nostálgico, serio y quizás medio maniático...

"**Interrupción Flash back"**

-¿Todo eso me puse?- interrumpió sorprendido Itachi.

-Si, todo eso, ahora déjame terminar- le dijo un Kisame molesto.

"**Flash back narrada por Kisame" **

Como te decía. Te encontrabas medio maniático pidiendo al cantinero otra bebida.

-Itachi, creo que ya es hora de irnos- te dije, ya que yo aun tenia un poco de cordura, aun con el alcohol corriendo por mis venas.

-No seas aguafiestas, Kisame. Vamos a quedarnos un rato mas- me dijiste en todo el esplendor de tu borrachera.

-No, Itachi. Vamos. Ya tomaste demasiado-

-¿Tomar demasiado?- me preguntaste entre irónico y enojado.

No se como le hacías para tener tantas emociones juntas.

-Yo me voy a tomar todas las copas que quiera, hasta las copas de los árboles si se puede- me dijiste.

En ese momento comprendí, después de que dijeras esa estupidez, de que era hora de sacarte de ahí.

-No. Ya es suficiente- me levante con toda la intención de arrastrarte hasta afuera del local.

-¡Otra copa!- le dijiste al cantinero y él te la dio mientras caminabas alejándote de mí.

-¡Itachi!- te grite.

-¡Hoy boy a tomar de todo menos decisiones!- te escuche gritar mientras te perdías entre las personas.

"**Fin del Flash back"**

Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba blanco como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

-¡Ey! ¡Itachi! ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el peliazul.

-Si...- susurro el pelinegro- No recuerdo nada de eso. Pero, ¿cómo me encontraste?-

Kisame suspiro.

-¿Cómo te vas a acordar después de semejante borrachera?- peino sus cabellos hacia atrás- ¿Cómo te encontré? Estuve preguntando a varias personas sobre tu paradero hasta que una mujer, muy enojada por cierto, me dijo que un hombre con las características que yo le describía le había quitado su bebida y después se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones del bar-

-Que vergüenza...- dijo Itachi cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-Supongo que por eso no querías ir a ningún bar- le recordó Kisame- La próxima vez no voy a insistir-

-¿La próxima vez?- le pregunto asustado- ¿Después de esto tu crees que me quedan ganas de salir a un bar? Y yo que tenía ganas de una copa hoy, ahora no voy ni loco-

-Mas bien, haya es donde te pondrías loco- dijo el peliazul mirándolo hacia otra parte.

El pelinegro lo miro enojado.

-Por cierto- comenzó el peliazul con curiosidad- creo que necesitas una novia, Itachi- camino hacia la salida.

El pelinegro lo miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué?-

El peliazul se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Cuando te encontré dormido estabas repitiendo algo como "estoy muy solo" "¿Por qué nadie me quiere a mí?" No se, amigo, hasta a mí me hiciste sentir mal por eso. Si necesitas desahogarte ven a hablar conmigo antes, Itachi, no esperes ha que lo descubra después de estar borracho- dicho esto salio de la oficina.

* * *

-Ey, chicos, esto es una falta de respeto hacia su maestro, ¿saben?- dijo un hombre de cabellos azul plateado. En su mano derecha tenia un bat que le había quitado a el joven que quería golpear a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo escaneo con la mirada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Sasuke y el joven al mismo tiempo.

-Soy el nuevo maestro de deporte- dijo sonriendo el peliplateado- soy Suigetsu Hozuki-

-Hmp- exclamo el pelinegro colocando las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- grito una voz extraña.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al director Orochimaru, junto con Kabuto y Sakura.

Sakura reconocía de inmediato al hombre de cabellos plateados, al posar su mirada en él se dio cuenta de que la miraba con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar corresponder y Sasuke no pude evitar fruncir el seño al ver eso.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí y no en sus clases?!- pregunto el director haciendo que los jóvenes temblaran.

-Una pelea- respondía Sasuke monótono y frío.

Y como si el Uchiha hubiera dicho la palabra "correr" todos estaba pasando sobre los maestros como una estampida de animales de la selva hasta que no quedo un solo joven en el patio.

-¿Alguien reconoció a los causantes?- pregunto Kabuto.

Sasuke pasó de largo y cuando paso del lado de Sakura la tomo de la mano para llevársela al aula.

-¡Maestro Uchiha!- grito Kabuto acomodando sus gafas.

-Él sabe todo- dijo apuntando a Suigetsu mientras seguía caminando con la Haruno, esta solo se quejaba.

-Lamento esto, maestro Hozuki, pero acompáñenos a dirección- le pidió Kabuto.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo sonriendo.

-Es terrible que su primer día comenzara así- le hablo el director mientras caminaban

-No, yo creo que fue muy provechoso- le contesto a el director mientras recordaba la escena de hace un momento con la linda pelirosa que había conocido en el autobús.

El director solo lo miro extrañado.

* * *

-Ya me acorde de por que estaba enojada hace un momento- soltó derepente al llegar al aula- ¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser el maestro de deporte?-

El Uchiha sonrío y cerró la puerta después de que pasó él.

-¿Será que el enojo se te paso por que me viste?- le dijo acercándose hacía ella.

-No cambies de tema, Uchiha- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-No puedes estar enfadada conmigo, Sakura, acéptalo- le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Claro que puedo estar enfada contigo! En este momento lo estoy- le contesto enojada, el nerviosismo se le había olvidado.

Él se acerco mas a ella y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos con motivos diferentes. Él para tenerla cerca, ella para retarlo.

-No te creas el único, Uchiha- le dijo con una mirada furiosa.

-SOY el UNICO, Sakura- le dijo en el oído, beso una de las mejillas de la pelirosa y comenzó a caminar hacía el aula de practicas.

La Haruno se quedo procesando esa información. ¿Qué había sido eso? No entendía.

Un minuto.

El maldito Uchiha no le había dicho por que ya no era el maestro de deporte.

-¡Uchiha!- grito enojada, pero vio que varios alumnos entraban a su aula.

Lo mas seguro es que todo eso había sido para que olvidada la pregunta, otra vez.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío, ****Sakura mataría a Sasuke ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**IMPORTANTE**: Si, me tarde un siglo en actualizar y merezco ser castigada a latigazos pero nunca me atraparan viva muahaha *Run away*

**Capitulo IX**

La Haruno ya había terminado de dar una de sus clases, ahora tenia otra clase nueva encima y los alumnos comenzaban a llegar.

El Uchiha seguía en el cuarto de prácticas, no sabia muy bien que hacía allí pero fuera lo que fuera esperaba que lo mantuviera muy ocupado.

-Muy bien, chicos. Comenzaremos la clase de hoy con los apuntes que les encargue de tarea- les dijo la maestra.

-Hola, maestra- dijo un joven mientras entraba a la clase.

-Konohamaru, ¿Qué bonitas son estas horas de llegar?- le dijo la maestra al despreocupado alumno.

-¿Le gustan? Mañana llego a la misma hora- dijo el chico y los alumnos comenzaron a reír.

La Haruno iba a contestar cuando escucho la voz de una de sus alumnas.

-Si tan solo mira como se viste, o sea la maestra Haruno vive en la época de los dinosaurios-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la Haruno a la chica- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Que su ropa no me gusta- dijo la misma chica.

-No se preocupe maestra, yo le voy a conseguir ropa- dijo Konohamaru.

-Si, pero cómprasela en donde mas le gusta. O sea en el circo de los hermanos Vázquez-

La clase volvió a explotar en carcajadas.

-¡Basta!- grito una Haruno enfurecida- ¡Tu!- apunto a la chica- sal de mi aula ahora mismo y no te quiero volver a ver en mis clases-

-Pero que pesada- dijo la chica mientras salía del aula.

-Lo que pasa es que esta celosa- dijo otra chica de la clase y antes de que la Haruno pudiera decir "porque"- es por que usted sale con el maestro Uchiha-

La cara de la pelirosa que desencajo totalmente.

-Usted sale con el maestro Uchiha, ¿verdad?-

-_No cabe duda que este no es mi día_- pensó la pelirosa, mientras masajeaba sus sienes- Estúpido, Uchiha.

Suigetsu no tenía nada que hacer, ya que sus clases eran en las mañanas pero decidió venir en la tarde para verificar bien las instalaciones del gimnasio.

Se encontraba mirando la entrada del instituto por si acaso veía una cabellera rosada. Se había quedado toda la jornada del día solo para verla salir.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban en la salida y sonrío nervioso.

Cuando vio como el maestro Uchiha se la llevaba ella no parecía muy contenta. No parecía una pareja. No eran una pareja. De eso estaba seguro. Cualquier persona podría darse cuenta aun kilómetro de distancia... bueno, no era cierto, quizás a cinco kilómetros de distancia de que ella no soportaba a el pelinegro.

-¿Qué puedo decirle?- se dijo así mismo pensando en la pelirosa- Disculpe señorita Haruno pero, ¿podría almorzar conmigo hoy? No. No. Es muy directo- se decía a si mismo- Que tal si le dijo que caminemos. ¿Y para que va a querer eso ella? Lo mas seguro es que esta cansada. Si soy idiota- suspiro frustrado-

En eso vio a la pelirrosa caminar hacia él con un aire presuroso, mientras sonreía bobamente.

-¡Sakura!- grito de inmediato, sin alcanzar a pensar en un motivo para llamarla.

Sakura reacciono volteándolo a ver y le sonrío.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Hola!- dijo muy contenta y sonrío como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

-Vaya, Sakura. Te vez muy feliz, ¿puedo saber por que?- pregunto sonriendo.

La Haruno soltó una carcajada, como si acabara de recordar un chiste.

-Nada, cosas que sucedieron eso es todo- dijo mientras seguía riendo- ha, pero dime, ¿para que me hablabas?- decía mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

Suigetsu pensó en una buena excusa, pero en ese momento a la pelirrosa se le cayo un papel al suelo, que el caballerosamente decidió levanta.

-¿Una lista para los víveres?- pregunto al ver el contenido de la nota.

-Si, tengo que ir en este momento. Y lo peor es que me auto esta en...- se detuvo al recordad lo que había sucedido con su auto- esta en reparación.

-Ha, ¿no quieres que te ayude?- pregunto sonriendo.

A la Haruno no le pareció una mala idea.

-Gracias- le contesto- vamos entonces-

-Pero dime por que te estabas riendo- le dijo mientras caminaban.

La Haruno soltó otra carcajada.

Un pelinegro estaba en la habitación de prácticas. Las clases habían terminado y el seguía allí dentro. Cualquier persona pensaría que era un profesor muy dedicado a su trabajo pero el solo estaba sentado viendo a la nada realmente.

Suspiro y miro el reloj.

-Bueno, ya le di ventaja de 10 minutos- se dijo a si mismo- no puede ir muy lejos si no tiene coche-

Se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a la puerta. De su bolsillo saco una llave dorada.

-Crees que voy a volver a caer dos veces en el mismo truco- dijo sonriendo.

Y abrió la puerta de donde había sido encerrado por segunda vez.

Suigetsu y Sakura estaban caminando hacia el supermercado, hace poco se habían bajado del autobús.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, ¿he?- le dijo ella- aunque no me gustaría abusar de ti, ni nada por el estilo-

-No te preocupes- le dijo él sonriendo- después del "accidente" de tu coche, me imagine que necesitarías unas manos extras para ayudarte con esas bolsas-

-La verdad es que si- dijo con los hombros abajo- de tan solo pensar en esas bolsas ya me siento cansada-

-Bueno, aquí tienes a un hombre- dijo con voz gruesa.

Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al llegar al supermercado Sakura tomo uno de los carritos de compras acompañada de Suigetsu.

Cuando empezaron a andar ella se detuvo para sacar algo de su bolsa de mano y Suigetsu naturalmente le robo el carrito.

-Pensé q yo traía el carrito- le reclamo Sakura

El peliplateado se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra continuando así la búsqueda de los víveres.

-¿Tu que dices llevo azúcar blanca o morena?- preguntaba la pelirosa.

-Mil veces la morena por que la digiere mejor el organismo que a la blanca- le dijo su acompañante mientras estaba recargado en el carrito- además sabe mejor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, sabes mucho de esto, ¿no?- dijo Sakura sonriendo e iniciando la caminata.

-Para eso estudie- le comento mientras caminaban- estudie "salud y deporte" y después "ciencias del trabajo físico y nutricional"- le comento- es mi vocación, no sabes como he esperado para convertirme en un maestro de deporte-

-Bueno, aspiras muy alto- se río la joven.

El hombre se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Puede que no sea muy valioso para ti esto pero para mi lo es- le dijo sonriendo- A mi me gusta ser maestro, será acaso que... ¿a ti no?

-La verdad- le contesto la pelirosa mientras tomaba las cosas y la colocaba en le carrito- no es mi vocación ser maestra-

Suigetsu se recargo en el carrito para prestarle mas atención a la mujer mientras lo empujaba lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu vocación?-

-Doctora, por supuesto- le contesto ella con alegría, casi saltando pero no lo hizo para colmo de algunos hombres que iban pasando por allí.

El peliplateado sonrió ante la euforia de la Haruno.

-¿y por que no lo ejerces?- le pregunto

-Bueno, las artes me gustan, así que las estudie por que además de que era una carrera mas corta era menos cara- se interrumpió para tomar unas pastas- Estudie medicina durante los primeros 3 año pero lo deje por falta de presupuesto- continuo ella- solo me faltaron los 5 años más- finalizo sonriendo con melancolía

-¿y por que no vuelves a estudiar?-

-Apenas puedo sobrevivir, Suigetsu- le contesto ella- la carrera es cara, además la escuela consume la mayoría de mi tiempo

-Un momento- pregunto Suigetsu confundido- ¿Qué edad tienes?

La Haruno sonrió con sorna.

-Que no sabes que eso nunca se le pregunta a una mujer- le contesto sonriendo- tengo 23 años- le contesto mientras tomaba una manzana y se la lanzaba como si fuera una pelota de basketball.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto sorprendido- No podrían tener esa edad apenas que hubieras salido de la escuela básica a los...

-¿16?- pregunto la pelirosa- acertaste, Sui- dijo mientras hacia redoble de tambores con sus dedos.

-¡Mientes sobre tu edad!- grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo ultimo?- le dijo molesta.

-No, lo siento. Estaba en shock- le dijo sonriente.

La mujer suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿no mientes sobre tu edad?- quiso saber el peliplateado.

Sasuke estaba ya en su automóvil conduciendo hacia quien sabe donde por que tenia un coraje que no podía con el.

-Así que hoy si te escapaste, ¿no?- decía para si mismo- lo que no sabes es lo que desencadenas al hacer eso-

Pero entonces recordó la plática que había tenido con Naruto y le dio más coraje.

**Flash Back**

"Estaba caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, ya todos se habían retirado a sus casas. Solo estaba él y supuso que Sakura desesperada por saber como regresar a su casa. Sonrió ante la imagen de Sakura pidiéndole que por favor la llevara a su casa, entonces él pediría algo a cambio por el favor y...

-Teme, ¿Por qué aun no te has ido a casa?- le pregunto Naruto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Dobe, ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿No te aparezcas así?- le regaño mas por haber interrumpido su fantasía que por la aparición de este.

-Uy, cómeme si quieres-

-No es para tanto, dobe. No tengo hambre- le dijo malhumorado- ¿has visto a Sakura?-

-¿a Sakura?- le pregunto y después se puso a pensar.

Sasuke se estaba hartando de ver la cara de pensar de Naruto.

-¡Si no la has visto solo dímelo, idiota!- le grito el pelinegro.

-Sasuke, cállate, estoy pensando- le hizo saber como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes- ¡ha! Hace un rato vi como se iba...

-Al menos sabes...

-... con alguien- prosiguió el rubio como si no lo hubiera interrumpido antes el pelinegro

Sasuke se le quedo viendo. Extrañado, después confuso, luego sorprendido y después molesto, muy pero muy molesto.

-¿Quién era?- le pregunto como si quisiera sacarle una información muy valiosa.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando- le comento el rubio sin darse cuanto de los distinto cambios de humor por los que había pasado Sasuke- Creo, pero no me hagas mucho caso, creo que era el nuevo maestro de deporte-

Sin decir palabra alguna el pelinegro se puso en modo "asesino" y camino a zancadas hasta su auto siendo perseguido por el rubio.

-¡Ey, Sasuke!- le gritaba- ¡Espera! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ey tu! ¡Animal de zoológico!

El rubio lo alcanzo y le toco el hombro para detenerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo esas palabras lentamente dejando que corriera el odio por todas ellas.

-Te quería recordar que la fiesta de Hinata es la otra semana y que no hicieras planes para ese domingo- dicho esto se marcho dejando a un pelinegro muy enojado.

Si hubiera durado mas allí, el pelinegro lo habría matado de eso estaba seguro."

**Fin Flash Back**

Y aquí esta. Conduciendo quien sabe a donde, en busca de una posible victima quizás.

-Ese estúpido maestro de deporte- gruño el hombre mientras conducía más a prisa.

Entonces un sonido conocido lo saco por un momento de su rabia. Era su celular. Tomo el manos libres y contesto.

-¿Quién es?- contesto tajante.

-¡Hermanito!- dijo una voz detrás del teléfono- mi bello y lindo hermanito, ¿Cómo...?

Colgó inmediatamente. No tenia ganas de hablar con Itachi. Pero entonces recibió un mensaje.

_-_Si no estas en la empresa en 10 minutos dejaras de ser mi bello y lindo hermanito para ser mi adolorido y estéril hermanito Atte. Itachi- leyó en voz alta el pelinegro.

¿Sería de verdad la amenaza? Y lo mejor de todo ¿Quería averiguarlo? ¿Seria capaz de arriesgarse? Entonces se le vino a la cabeza cuando desobedeció a su hermano una vez, sobre una salida a... ya no lo recordaba, pero era una salida. Tenia que llegar a cierta hora.

Era Sasuke.

Tenía 16 años.

No lo iba a obedecer.

Esa era la verdad.

Lo que no esperaba es que cuando llego, Itachi estaba detrás de la puerta, cual asesino, esperando su llegada.

Un cepillo de dientes era todo lo que sostenía su mano, no comprendía en ese momento para qué era el cepillo y como tenia curiosidad pregunto. Oh, maldito error que había cometido. Acto seguido se vio a un Sasuke limpiado el baño con un cepillo de dientes, si, los enormes baños de los Uchihas a media noche.

Derrapo para dar vuelta aunque la leyes de transito no lo permitieran. Tenia que llegar en 10 minutos a la empresa.

-¿De verdad esa es tu edad?- pregunto el peliplateado.

-Por tercera vez, Suigetsu, si- le respondió molesta.

-Es que, no me la creo- le dijo sonriendo con pena.

Ya habían terminado de comprar en el supermercado y ahora se encontraban en las bancas que estaban afuera del lugar.

-Pues empieza a creértela por que es la verdad-

-Explícame como- le dijo mientras se acomodaba para verla mejor y esperar el relato.

-Bien- le dijo suspirando- Salí a los 16 años por que era una buena estudiante me adelantaron dos años en la escuela por mi buena capacidad para retener conocimientos-

-Eras muy inteligente- dijo Suigetsu sorprendido.

-¿Era?- comenta la pelirosa- si aun lo soy. En cuanto salí de la escuela básica entre a la carrera de artes gracias a los maestros de la escuela-

-Vaya, ¿y que dijeron tus amigos?- le pregunto curioso.

-Todos se alegraron por mí y yo estaba contenta por salir antes de la escuela básica-

-¿Por qué?- dijo con extrañeza el peliplateado.

-Digamos que no fueron buenos tiempos- comento con cansancio

El hombreo suspiro para después tomar las bolsas, Sakura lo imito.

-Bueno, todos tenemos problemas en la escuela pero, ¿eran tan fuertes que tuviste que salir antes de la escuela?-

La pelirosa pensó mientras caminaba al lado de él.

-Supongo que en aquel entonces pensé muy dramáticamente- se golpe suavemente la cabeza con la palma de la mano- pero es mejor así, después de todo eso que hice ayudo en mi futuro de manera positiva-

Ambos caminaron hacia la parada de autobuses, necesitaban llegar rápido a sus respectivos hogares por que el cielo se estaba ocultando entre unas nubes grises.

Sasuke llego patinando con su convertible a la empresa. Salio corriendo de su auto para ir hacia el elevador, ni siquiera saludo a la recepcionista.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su oficina, Tenten lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña mientras hablaba por teléfono. Le guiño el ojo y termino de hablar por teléfono para después retirarse.

-Buena suerte, Uchiha- le dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de él riendo.

Sasuke no le presto atención pero algo dentro de él sabia que debería tener miedo, después de todo sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer Itachi.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina lentamente y esta hizo un chirrido extraño. La oficina estaba en penumbras, eso solo lograba que se sintiera peor por que la escena se le había conocida. Entro a la habitación lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados.

Escucho un sonido detrás de él que lo hizo voltear pero no miro nada. Bueno, la verdad no se miraba mucho por que estaba a oscuras la habitación.

-Sasuke, hermanito- dijo una voz.

El pelinegro menor rápidamente reconoció la voz y esta provenía del escritorio. La silla de su escritorio se movió para que pudiera ver la silueta que estaba sentada en ella.

-Kisame- dijo la voz.

-¿Qué...?- pero fue interrumpido por alguien que lo sujeto de la espalda.

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver a Itachi que traía un pequeño frasco y a Kisame que lo sujetaba por la espalda.

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo Itachi?- dijo el pelinegro menor forcejando con Kisame.

-Algo que te enseñara a no colgarme el teléfono, hermanito- le contesto el mayor al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la tapa al frasco que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Qué... que es eso?- pregunto con nerviosismo el menor.

Itachi y Kisame rieron. Con una pequeña vara rectangular tomo un poco de la sustancia que tenía dentro el frasco, levanto la camisa del pelinegro menor y coloco la sustancia en su abdomen.

-¿Eso es...?- dijo Sasuke mientras se revolvía inquieto.

-Si, querido hermanito... ¡Es cera!- grito Itachi colocando un parche donde había puesto la cera.

-¡No, Itachi! ¡No!- gritaba Sasuke revolviéndose más en los brazos de Kisame.

-Uno- contó Kisame.

-Dos- le siguió Itachi.

-¡Tres!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los mayores.

-¡Itachi te boy a matar!- grito el menor extendiendo la palabra "matar" por el dolor.

Kisame soltó a Sasuke riendo para acercarse junto a Itachi que estaba igual que él.

-¿Tú... acaso tienes... 15 años?- dijo Sasuke desde el suelo con la mano en el abdomen. (Nota: Nuca se depilen con cera hombres apenas que sean masoquistas ¬¬)

Los dos mayores se miraron y volvieron a explotar en carcajadas.

-Debo de decir que sin ayuda de Kisame esto no hubiera salido mejor- halago el pelinegro mayor.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi?- dijo el otro- tu fuiste la mente maestra en esto.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé- dijo Itachi moviendo sus manos- pero sin ti no hubiera dado ese chirrido la puerta

-¡Ya se pueden callar!- grito Sasuke.

-Ejem...- dijo alguien desde la puerta-

-¿Qué quieres, Tenten?- dijo Malhumorado el Uchiha menor.

-La verdad no quiero saber lo que hicieron ustedes dos contra Sasuke- dijo al ver al nombrado en el suelo con el abdomen rojo- pero espero que le haya dolido-

Kisame e Itachi compartieron una mirada de cómplices.

-¡Al grano!- rugió Sasuke molesto.

Tenten se sobresalto pero suspiro al ver la cara de Sasuke.

-Bueno, aquí tengo los papeles que me pidió Itachi que te diera cuando llegaras- le dijo sin ganas y se fue.

Sasuke tomo los papeles y miro a Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito?- le dijo el Uchiha mayor- No me digas que te peleaste con tu esposa-

-Eso a de ser- concilio Kisame.

El pelinegro les iba a gritar otra vez pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea muy buena.

-Itachi, necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles- finalizo la charla el pelinegro.


	10. Capitulo X

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía y si Naruto fuera mío, haría que matara a los plagiadores ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**Nota**: Dios, tanto regaño solo por actualizar un poquito tarde ¬¬ (xD) pero igual aquí les traigo la otra parte para que luego no se me revienten los odios o me hablen de mi madre U.U Bueno, la historia que casi desaparece, continua... 

**Capitulo X**

La pelirosa estaba dormida en su cama. Realmente estaba soñando muy bien.

Los sábados siempre le gustaba levantarse un poco tarde a pesar de que su reloj la hacia levantarse a la misma hora para ir al trabajo, había olvidado desprogramarlo.

-Tonto, reloj- mascullo dándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate- mucho mejor-

Se acomodo de nuevo en la cama pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron que se levantara. Se estiro en la cama esperando que cualquier ser indigno que se atrevía a tocar su puerta a estas horas se marchara, pero eso nunca paso.

Harta del ruido se levanto para abrir la puerta. Mataría al que se encontrara enfrente de su puerta, no tenia derecho de despertarla tan temprano siendo sábado...

Se acerco a la puerta pensando varias maneras de cómo deshacerse del cadáver.

-¿Qué quiere...?- dijo abriendo la puerta pero se sobresalto al ver de quien se trataba- Uchiha...

-Hola, Sakura- dijo una voz.

-_¡Perfecto!_- pensó a pelirosa- _ahora puedo poner en práctica todas mis tácticas para deshacerme del cadáver-_

-¿Estas feliz de verme?- le dijo al ver la cara sonriente de Sakura y se acerco a ella.

-No- le corto mientras colocaba toda su mano en la cara del pelinegro para detener su avance- estaba pensando que quizás pueda deshacerme de tú cadáver- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero será en otra ocasión por que tenemos que ir a la reunión que te dije- le comento aun con la sonrisa.

-Es cierto, la de los maestro de deporte- se sorprendió- pero, ¿es hoy? Tu no me dijiste cuando era, idiota- le grito la pelirosa enojada.

-Bueno, tampoco escuche que me preguntaras- se defendió el Uchiha.

-Como sea- exclamo la pelirosa y luego lo miro.

El pelinegro la miro con morbosidad al notar que aun estaba con el pijama puesto que solo era una blusa de tirantes roja y un short del mismo color pero un poco deslavado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- le dijo sonriendo de lado- si quieres podemos dejar esperando a los maestros unas cuantas...- no logro terminar por que la pelirosa había cerrado la puerta.

-¡No te muevas!- la escucho gritar detrás de la puerta.

El Uchiha se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-_Sakura se veía muy sexy con ese pijama rojo_- pensó sonriendo- _no creo que la puerta me impida entrar, puedo darle una patada y acomodarla de nuevo, entrar a donde esta Sakura y me la ti..._

Quince minutos después la Haruno se encontraba enfrente del Uchiha ya vestida con un vestido café y una torerita rosa pálida. Tenia en su mano un pan con mantequilla lo levanto para dar una mordida pero Sasuke se lo quito de la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa, Uchiha?- le dijo molesta pero después sonrío y se cruzo de brazos- Bueno, aunque seria malo dejar hambriento a un animal-

El pelinegro frunció sus cejas y como venganza se comió todo el pan de una mordida.

-¿Qué diablos?- exclamo la pelirosa- Tu boca es enorme, todo una animal- le insulto molesta.

Sasuke se acerco a ella sonriendo.

-No es lo único que tengo enorme, Sa-ku-ra- le dijo sonriendo lujurioso.

-Si, supongo como el ego, ¿no?-

Sasuke soltó una risa y le abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo para salir del edificio.

Subieron al convertible del Uchiha. Sakura con cara molesta y Sasuke con una sonrisa, al parecer la pelirosa no recordaba que él ya no era el maestro de deporte. Bueno, se aprovecharía un poco de su inocencia.

El pelinegro recordó algunas lecciones que le había dado Konan sobre las mujeres. Por cierto, aunque por fuera se viera una mujer muy refinada cuando la conocías mejor te dabas cuenta que era muy diferente. Se la paso golpeándolo con una vara que se usa para golpear caballos cada vez que hacia algo mal. "_Disciplina es lo que necesita un mujeriego_" repetía continuamente. Le daba un poco de lastima el hombre que se había casado con ella.

Volteo a ver a la pelirosa de reojo, esta se encontraba mirando por la ventana con aspecto de estar pensando en otra cosa o en alguien...

Se le vino a la mente el peligris y frunció las cejas.

-Oye, ¿Dónde es la reunión?- dijo sonriendo, intentando ser amable hoy no quería pelear. Era sábado.

-No te interesa- le contesto de mala gana.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella con la boca abierta sonriendo sarcástica- no se tú pero yo siento cierta actitud hostil de tu parte-

-Hmp- exclamo el pelinegro.

-Adoro tu aportación- reconoció ella con sarcasmo- al menos yo intento ser amable-

-No quiero pelear, Sakura-

-Al menos tenemos algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo- dijo la pelirosa y se cruzo de brazos molesta.

Sasuke suspiro cansado. Se estaba comportando como un niño y lo peor es que lo hacia a conciencia.

Se creo un silencio incomodo y cierta tensión dentro del automóvil. Sasuke aparco frente aun restaurante.

Sakura estaba pensando las maneras de matar al Uchiha y poder escapar a la India antes de que se dieran cuenta del cuerpo del pelinegro. Era raro pero ya había pensando en matar al Uchiha dos veces este día.

-Sakura- la llamo el Uchiha.

La Haruno volteo y se dio cuenta de que el auto ya se había detenido. Sasuke se encontraba ya fuera del auto esperándola.

Ella lo imito y salio del auto. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del restaurante sin decir una sola palabra. Un hombre de cabello rubio les abrió la puerta y el Uchiha se adelanto para hablar con el encargado de las reservaciones.

-Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo al encargado.

Este era un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos negros. Los miro con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

-Si, aquí esta su reservación- exclamo aun con la sonrisa.

-_¿Qué diablos le pasa este tipo? ¿Por qué mira a si a Sakura?- _pensó el pelinegro al ver la sonrisa del hombre.

-Síganme, por favor- exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La pelirosa no notaba lo que sucedía solo sabia que estaba cansada. Ayer se la paso hablando con Suigetsu hasta muy tarde, sobre muchas cosas. Se rió al recordar todo lo que habían pasado ayer. Definitivamente era un buen amigo.

-Esta es su mesa- les hizo saber el pelirrojo.

La pareja se sentó y el hombre les entrego los menús, después de eso se retiro.

La mesa estaba un tanto retirada de las demás, era algo intima por que estaba en un cubículo individual. En la pared estaba pintada de rojo con nubes negra con los contornos dorados. Sasuke pensó en las enseñanzas de Konan. "_Una platica amena para romper el hielo, en este caso tu iceberg_" esas fueron las sabias palabras de su maestra en el arte del romanticismo.

-Sabes que es nuevo este lugar- le hizo saber el pelinegro

-No, no lo sabía- le comento la Haruno-¿Cómo se llama el restaurante?- le pregunto la pelirosa mientras miraba la pared.

-Akatsuki- respondió mientras bebía algo de agua.

* * *

-Cucu... cucu- cataba el pelinegro mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¿Qué, Tobi?- le contesto un chico rubio de cabello largo- ¿tienes complejo de pájaro o que, hm?

-Tobi les esta haciendo la Tobi señal- le informo al rubio- los tortolitos están en la mesa-

-Tobi, habla bien por una pu...- decía otro rubio de ojos violetas, el que había abierto la puerta de la entrada antes.

-Lo que Tobi esta diciendo es que Sasuke y Sakura ya están en el restaurante- lo tradujo un pelirrojo de ojos café.

-Si, es eso Sasori-sempai- lloro Tobi mientras lo abrazaba.

-Aun no comprendo como me metí en esto- decía un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello café.

-A mi me van a pagar, Kakuzo- dijo el rubio de ojos violetas al que se quejaba.

-A mi Itachi me pidió un favor, eso no es...- dicho esto salio de la habitación.

-Bien, este es el plan- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha llegando de la nada con un hoja en sus manos.

Todos los voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-¿Cuando demonios llegaste?- pregunto el rubio. (No tengo que especificar quien lo dijo ¬¬)

Pero el pelinegro no pudo contestar ya que Kisame entraba por la puerta sujetando a una persona.

-Quítame las manos de enzima, Kisame- gritaba el hombre en los brazos de Kisame- si no lo hacer te muerdo, enserio lo hago y no estoy vacunado-

El peliazul lo soltó al sentir el primer mordisco en su brazo.

-Diablos, Zetsu- grito Kisame- eso de verdad ha dolido-

-Si no lo hice para que lo disfrutaras, torpe- respondió el hombre, este tenia el cabello verde, los ojos color miel y la cara...

-¿Qué te paso en la cara, Zetsu, hm?- pregunto el rubio de cabello largo.

-Nada que te importe- le respondió de mala gana- yo no quería venir aquí, fui obligado, voy a demandarlos a todos o peor los voy a morder hasta que no quede nada y después los cocinare, si are Tobi y Hidan fritos...- el peliverde seguía hablando.

Tobi se escondió detrás de Sasori y Deidara al escuchar hablar a Zetsu sobre su menú humano. Pero interrumpiendo la extraña atmósfera llegaron a sus oídos unas risas desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Zetsu, así que si es cierto- decía entre risas Kakuzo.

-Si dices una palabra te mato, Kakuzo- amenazo el peliverde.

-De verdad, esto no me lo puedo callar- camino hasta donde estaba Itachi- ves su cara- se rió de nuevo- ¿no sabes lo que le paso? ¿Sabes por que tiene una parte de la cara más oscura que la otra?

-Joder, Kakuzo- grito Hidan- ya dilo-

Todos esperaban la respuesta a tan extraña incógnita.

-Un día- comenzó mientras se reía- estaba viendo por la ventan el tarado... fue ese día en el que hizo mucho sol pero se quedo dormido, su cabeza estaba de tal manera que se bronceo la parte derecha de la cabeza- después de terminar soltó una gran carcajada- cuando llegue, le pregunte que había pasado y me dijo... el me dijo... que, según él, era la moda...

Se oyeron risas por toda la cocina y un gruñido por parte de Zetsu.

-Bien... chicos... creo que es suficiente- decía entre risa Itachi.

-No me la creo... que idiota... y yo que hasta te odiaba menos por ser de mi barrio- decía el ojivioleta.

-A Tobi le duele el estomago-

-¿Saben que? Yo me largo- dicho esto comenzó a caminar pero Kisame le obstruyo el camino hacia la salida- quítate o te muerdo-

Kisame miro a Itachi pidiéndole ayuda, no quería ser mordido de nuevo.

-Bien, Zetsu te ocupo y te pagare-

-Bien, me quedo- respondió automáticamente.

-Miren, chicos- exclamo el pelinegro- nuestra misión es juntar a Sakura y Sasuke o al menos lograr que a Sakura le guste un poco mi hermano, ¿entienden?

-Se me habían olvidado esos dos- dijo con desgana Hidan.

-Si- dijeron los demás.

-Tu me debes un favor, Kakuzo- respondió Itachi antes de que este le preguntara algo- este es el plan, escuchen bien por que no lo boy a repetir-

-Ya te la sabes, hombre hm- respondió el rubio- como en los viejos tiempos de la escuela básica, hm-

-Bien, así estamos repartidos- dijo Itachi- ocupo un chef que serás tu Zetsu- el mencionado estaba mirando a Kisame con una risa extraña- ¿Zetsu?-

-¿ah? Si ¿Qué?-

-Serás el chef- le arrojo un uniforme blanco- a la cocina-

-Como sea- dijo este caminando hacia lo hornos- odio el blanco- murmuro

-Kakuzo- le llamo Itachi- tu serás el ayudante de Chef-

El pelicafé se fue a donde estaba Zetsu.

-Mira, Kakuzo, en este horno cabe una persona- le hizo saber Zetsu con una sonrisa extraña.

-Si, chico moda- este le dio una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Zetsu desapareció.

-Deidara y Sasori serán los meseros- miro a Sasori- ve a preguntar que van a ordenar-

-De acuerdo - dijo este y salio de la habitación.

-Tobi tu serás el recepcionista-

-¡Si!- grito este entusiasmado- a Tobi le gusta-

-Estonces corre hasta la recepción- dijo Itachi.

El hombre corrió hasta la recepción.

-¿Y nosotros, Itachi?- pregunto Kisame confundido, Hidan también lo estaba.

-Ustedes tendrán la misión más importante-

* * *

-Si, Naruto siempre fue el negrito en el froot loops (Es el cereal muy famoso que comen la mayoría de los niños en el desayuno) - comento el pelinegro.

La Haruno estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Por qué dices eso de Naruto?- pregunto aun riendo.

-En el ultimo año de escuela básica se traumo vilmente con este cereal y como siempre se la pasaba dando problemas, lo bautizamos como el negrito en el froot loops- le explico el Uchiha- aun se molesta cuando lo llamamos así- le explico sonriendo el pelinegro- pero como tu no estuviste esos últimos años no te enteraste-

La pelirosa sonrío apenada, le hubiera encantado estar esos días pero sucedieron muchas cosas, la mayoría era por su culpa.

-Aunque es igual, yo no te conocía en ese momento- mintió el pelinegro.

La verdad es que si había visto unas pocas veces a la pelirosa pero nunca le llamo la atención como ahora.

El momento se volvió incomodo y tenso.

La pelirosa y el pelinegro ya habían esperado más de 20 minutos para ordenar.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- exclamo con impaciencia el pelinegro.

-¿No debemos esperar a los demás de la reunión?- pregunto la pelirosa con desgana.

-Tengo mucha hambre- se excuso- por cierto, antes de que lleguen los demás podrías firmar esto- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Es sobre la propuesta para agregar mas actividades deportivas en la escuela- le dijo el pelinegro- ¿ves? Yo la firme también- le apunto la firma que se encontraba al final de la hoja.

-Ah- exclamo la pelirosa- ¿entonces cuando lleguen los demás también la firmaran?-

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Era tan fácil engañar a la Haruno? Sintió algo en su pecho al verla tan dulce e inocente caer en su trampa.

-Por supuesto- afirmo.

-¿Están listos para ordenar?- pregunto un mesero pelirrojo al llegar con ellos.

La pelirosa comenzó a firmar el papel.

-¿Cuál es su especialidad?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Fettuccine al ragù- contesto el mesero- pero debo agregar que sus ingredientes son algo picantes ya que el chef lo prepara un poco diferente, ¿realmente desea tomarlo?-

-Acepto- dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa- ¿y tú Sakura aceptas el reto?

La Haruno que estaba pensando en que algo no cuadraba, además que había algo que la estaba atormentando en su cabeza. Era algo de Sasuke. Algo que no podía recordar.

-Acepto- imito la Haruno mientras miraba la sonrisa de Sasuke agrandarse mas.

-Entonces, que así sea- dijo el pelirrojo mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta. Tomo los menús, pero lo que Sakura no vio era que dentro de los menús se encontraba la hoja que Sasuke le había hecho firmar.

* * *

-Sasori- grito el pelinegro al verlo entrar a la cocina- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Todo marca como ha dicho Sasuke- exclamo el pelirrojo- todo en presencia de un juez como yo- dicho esto tomo la hoja que se encontraba en los menús y la firmo- Además, ya ordenaron- dijo extendiendo la libreta.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- pregunto Zetsu- ¿algo que consista en cocer carne o algo así?-

- Lo siento, Zetsu- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y le extendió el papel.

-Me lleva el...-

-Calma, Zetsu- dijo Itachi- ya habrá tiempo para eso después, si todo sale como planea Sasuke entonces lograre que trabajes en una carnicería-

El de ojos miel dio un salto y comenzó a cocinar con mucha motivación.

-Pero, ¿el plan de Sasuke no afecta a la pelirosa, hm?- pregunto el rubio de cabellos largos.

-Claro que no- dijo Itachi sonriendo- todo lo contrario-

**Flash Back**

-Itachi, necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles- dijo el pelinegro menor.

-¿Qué clase de papeles, Sasuke?- pregunto el otro interesado.

El Uchiha menor sonrío de lado.

-Además- agrego el menor- también necesito que me ayuden con algo más-

-Haber es mejor que comiences a hablar, hermano menor- dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón que estaba en la oficina- Ven, Kisame, pongámonos cómodos-

El peliazul camino hasta Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Necesito que hagas esto- le dijo desde el suelo Sasuke- Consigue a todos tus amigos de la escuela básica, sobre todo al juez- le hablo claramente- necesito que rentes un local en la avenida principal y lo vuelvas restaurante, siempre has querido tener uno, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si, lo sabes- le dijo el otro- pero nuestro padre no quiso y me pago la carrera de leyes-

-Cierto- dijo Kisame- recuerdo que lloraste ese día- dijo riendo.

-Bueno- dijo dando una mirada matadora a Kisame- ¿eso que tiene que ver hermano menor?-

-Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga y tendrás ese restaurante que siempre has querido-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Zetsu- le llamo el pelinegro- necesito que pongas esto en la comida de la chica- extendió una caja de terciopelo azul marino.

* * *

Deidara fue quien llevo los platos a la mesa de la pareja.

-Se ve delicioso- exclamo la pelirosa-

La pelirosa tomo un poco del delicioso platillo que esta delante de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el pelinegro- El arroz es el que esta sazonado con picante por eso sabe así-

Así que era el arroz. Se parecía al que había comido con Suigetsu ayer por la noche, cuando él le prepara arroz con elote. Se había divertido mucho con él, además, el decía que era sano para conservar su figura, ella le creyó, bueno, el era el maestro de deporte, ¿no? Él sabía lo que decía.

Un segundo. ¿Suigetsu era el maestro de deporte? Pero se supone que ella estaba...

-¡Uchiha!- grito la Haruno.

Sasuke dio un salto en su asiento. No entendía por que la pelirosa lo miraba con odio y enojo.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa?-

-Me mentiste, idiota- le acuso la pelirosa- tú ya no eres el maestro de deporte. Eres un idiota mentiroso...

-Aquí la única que miente eres tú, Sakura-

-¿Qué?- exclamo incrédula- ¿A que te refieres?-

-Yo no te mentí por que tu estabas enterada de que ya no era el maestro de deporte- se explico-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de sorpresa, era cierto, ella sabia que el no era el maestro pero un así lo acompaño por que era un idiota distraída. Tenia ganas de llorar de la rabia que contenía.

-Así pues esto es una cita- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro- toma asiento por que quiero decirte algo más-

La pelirosa no le hizo caso y Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-No tiene caso, Sakura- le dijo el pelinegro- nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿no? Ven término tu comida, te tengo una sorpresa-

Sakura tomo asiento pero una seguía en shock. El Uchiha le hizo un ademán para que comiera algo de la pasta y empujo una de las albóndigas para que Sakura la comiera. La pelirosa tomo la albóndiga y la engullo. Mastico lentamente hasta que se topo con algo duro.

Tomo un servilleta y escupió el contenido.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo al ver lo que había masticado.

-¿No te gusta? La piedra es un jade- le hizo saber el pelinegro sonriendo.

Sakura vio el anillo que ahora se encontraba en la palma de su mano.

-No entiendo- dijo negando con la cabeza- este es un anillo de...

-Matrimonio- le ayudo a terminar el Uchiha menor- Estaría mal si no tuviéramos uno, ¿no?-

-¿¡Que!- grito sin comprende Sakura- ¿De que esta hablando, Uchiha? Yo no me voy a casar contigo-

-Demasiado tarde, Sakura- dijo él sonriendo- ya lo hiciste-

La Haruno abrió su boca y con su mano se la cubrió, mientras el Uchiha se estiraba hasta donde estaba ella para colocarle en anillo en su dedo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo mirando el anillo- tu estas loco, eso no es cierto. Yo no... ¿O si?- dijo al recordar haber firmado el documento que no había leído- Pero esto no es legal si no hay un juez presente, Uchiha- le comunico la Haruno con rabia-

-En eso tienes razón, es por eso que tuve que traer a uno-

-¿Cómo? ¿A quien?- pregunto asustada.

-Aquí viene el plato principal- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura volteo a ver al pelirrojo que camina a ellos con un domo de metal en la mano derecha.

-Sasuke, aquí tienes- el hombre abrió el domo de metal y en el se encontraba el documento que Sakura había firmado.

-Te presento, Sakura, al Juez Akasuna no Sasori- dijo Sasuke con una mano extendida hacia él.

-Un gusto señorita- dijo el pelirrojo pero sin sonreír.

-Maldito, Uchiha- dijo la Haruno antes de caer desmayada.


	11. Capitulo XI

Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"Flash Back"- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬

Nota: Ya se, ya sé, me he visto muy mal no actualizando… mmm… ¿Qué les gusta? ¿4 años? ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Pero la verdad soy azafata xD y el tiempo no me sobra aparte tengo un hijo muy guapetón que requiere mi atención. ¿Qué estoy haciendo escribiendo un fic? No sé, me gusta escribir y Naruto es mi anime favorito, no estoy tan vieja si es lo que piensan haha Una disculpa para los que sí han esperado la continuación pacientemente. Les agradezco mucho.

**Capitulo XI**

Sakura comenzó a despertarse pero aun no abría los ojos, escucho voces y un viento reconfortante sobre su cara.

-_Todo es un sueño_- pensaba aun adormilada con ese viento- _más bien, una pesadilla, si me caso con el Uchiha me suicido. Enserio, si estoy tan loca…_-

Entonces escucho que alguien la llamaba, la voz era conocida, cuando la reconoció abrió los ojos de golpe pero la imagen que vio no le agrado para nada. Alrededor de ella estaban muchos hombres, no se tomo la molestia de contarlos. Ella estaba recostada en el suelo con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sasuke y uno de los hombres le soplaba en la cara.

-Estoy soñando, dime que fue todo una pesadilla- le exigió la pelirosa al hombre.

-No, Sakurita, ahora somos esposos- le dijo sonriendo el pelinegro.

-¡Eres un hijo de tu ninfómana madre!- le grito la pelirosa, furiosa.

-Oye, no ofendas a mi madre-

-Que es también la mía- le dijo el otro Uchiha.

-Tú crees que yo me quiero casar con este- le dijo al mayor poniéndose de pie y apuntando a donde estaba el menor- a un hombre engreído, grosero y que solo se la pasa viendo mis pechos-

-Bueno, señorita, es que siendo sincero hasta yo lo haría- le contesto un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes- es que digo, esas dos cosas son como sandias- decía y al mismo tiempo ponía sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Demonios, Kakuzo, eres un pervertido- le regaño Hidan- además, imagínate dos sandias paradas en su pecho, definitivamente no son como sandias- después volteo a ver a Sakura, más bien a sus pechos y los señalo con el dedo- son mas como dos melones grandes-

-Pues sí, ¿verdad?- le contesto el otro colocándose una mano sobre la barbilla pensando- además, las sandias son mas ovaladas que redondas-

-Disculpen- los interrumpió la pelirosa muy molesta- ¿Enserio van a hablar sobre mis pechos frente a mi?- le pregunto sarcástica.

-Oh, disculpa- le dijo Kakuzo- vamos a la cocina-

Ambos se empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Entonces te digo, ¿dos melones grandes? ¿No hay otra fruta o verdura…?-

La conversación dejo de escucharse cuando cerraron la puerta de la cocina pero la pelirosa se sentía aun más furiosa, de lo que ya estaba

-¿¡Que solo soy un pedazo de carne!?- les pregunto ofendida- o de verdad no tienen nada de cerebro ni rastro de sentido común-

La pelirosa camino rápido hacia la salida segura de que si alguien le decía aunque sea "_buenos días_" lo asesinaría. ¿Qué pasaba con este mundo? ¿Qué acaso todos tenían el derecho de tratarla como si ella no fuera nada?

-¡Sakura!- escucho que le gritaba el pelinegro- Espera…

-No tengo ganas de esperarte-

-Estas muy lejos de tu casa- le dijo el pelinegro cuando ya la alcanzo- te llevare a casa- le tomo de la mano pero ella lo alejo bruscamente.

-A lo único que me vas a llevar es a la muerte, es que no puede ser posible que este sucediendo esto- le hizo saber la mujer.

El pelinegro le sonrió y cruzo de brazos.

-Y si te digo que esto te conviene-

-¿A qué te refieres, Uchiha?-

-Ven conmigo y con todo gusto te explico todo- le hizo saber con su mano extendida.

-Si voy a ir pero no tomare tu mano- le dejo con la mano extendida y camino de nuevo al restaurante- no sé qué anduviste agarrando con eso-

-Solo se lo que no he agarrado-susurro, sin que ella escuchara, viendo mas debajo de su espalda cuando caminaba delante de él.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante los únicos que estaban esperándolos eran Itachi, Sasori e Hidan. Todos estaban alrededor de una de las mesas que solo tenía una silla.

-Siéntate, Sakura-le dijo Itachi mientras le movía la silla para que se sentara.

Ella se sentó sin decir nada pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo, si le daban otra sorpresita estaba segura que alguien saldría herido de esta habitación. Vio como los cuatro hombres se paraban frente a la mesa.

-Bien, Sakura- comenzó Sasuke- Este papel- lo deslizo frente a ella- es el que comprueba que nuestro compromiso el legal-

Sakura lo miro, con ganas de tomarlo y comérselo pero Sasuke se le adelanto a decirle.

-No pienses en hacer nada, es una copia-

Así que solo lo tomo y lo leyó de arriba abajo para después de decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue?-

-Iremos al grano- le contesto el mayor de los Uchiha- Esto, pequeña, es lo que te hará salir de tu pobreza. A cambio de que te cases con mi hermanito para que el pueda ser director de la empresa; esta fue la única condición que le puso nuestro padre, qué se casara, él se encargara de que tus deudas se acaben-

-Haber si entendí- le contesto la pelirosa riéndose con sarcasmo- ¿quieres que aguante a este animal, todas sus tonterías, estupideces, por si no fuera poco su mal carácter, su horrible cara y mis ganas de quererle sacar los ojos por dinero? Creo que es muy poco, a mi ver-

-Mi cara no es horrible- le contesto molesto el Uchiha menor.

-Pues es mi mundo si- le hizo saber ella.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño- ¡hay millones de mujeres que le gustaría casarse conmigo sin necesidad de pagarles!

-¡Entonces, cásate con todas ellas!- dijo levantándose de la silla

-¡Sabes que no se puede, tonta, es ilegal!- se acerco a ella

-¿Ven como me trata?, ¿así quieren que me case con este animal?- les pregunto la Haruno, mientras se sentaba de nuevo y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Los tres hombres se quedaron viendo a Sasuke con mirada reprobatoria y cruzados de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?- les dijo Sasuke al notar sus miradas- Yo no hice nada, ella empezó- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, se que estar con el idiota de mi hermano va a ser difícil pero cálmate- le dijo Itachi acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro.

Lo que el hermano mayor no sabía era que Sakura estaba pensando en algo, si ella hacia todo esto tenía que valer la pena, el dinero no la consolaba, tenía que haber algo más lo que le ofrecían no era suficiente.

-Si quieres que haga esto- le dijo Sakura con una cara seria- tiene que librarme de todas mis deudas y también pagarme mi escuela-

-¿Escuela?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí, quiero terminar mi carrera de medicina y tú vas a financiar eso- le contesto.

-¿Solo eso estas pidiendo?- le pregunto extrañado el Uchiha- ¿Segura?

La pelirosa lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Eres sordo o qué?-

Sasuke la miro enojado pero no le dijo nada porque pensaba que ella se iba a resistir mas, de hecho fue muy fácil. Tenía pensando usar a Hidan, que es el jefe de la policía en la ciudad, para amenazarla o algo así, pero todo se arreglo solo sin necesidad de usar la fuerza.

-Perfecto, ya que todo está resuelto, ahora ya no trabajaras y vivirás conmigo- le dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de lado.

-Si- le contesto ella sonriendo y acercándose a él- viviré contigo en una casa, con un patio enorme y una habitación para mi sola- coloco sus dedos en los labios del Uchiha antes de que pueda hablar- en ninguna parte dice que tengo que dormir contigo en la misma cama pero si quieres algo de mi tienes que conocerme primero y ganártelo-

Lo empujo suavemente antes de salir del restaurante pero antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante lo volteo a ver.

-Llévame a mi departamento, Uchiha- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- ahora que eres mi esposo tienes que hacerlo-

El pelinegro volteo hacia ella aun no creyendo lo que estaba viendo se levanto casi como hechizado ante la mirada de bobos de los otros tres hombres.

-_Te voy a hacer pagar algunas cosas, Uchiha_- pensó la Haruno- _esto no te va a salir tan fácil_- seguía pensando mientras esperaba a que el pelinegro le abriera la puerta del automóvil.

Los tres hombres se amontonaron en la ventana para ver lo que pasaba pero solo lograron ver como arrancaba el coche.

-Rayos, que mujercita se consiguió tu hermano- dije Hidan- esta como quiere-

-Sasuke, ya necesita que lo amaestren- dijo el pelinegro- y esta joven por lo visto lo va a conseguir-

-Sentar cabeza le hará bien- dijo el pelirrojo- si quieres que también te case a ti, solo pídelo- dicho esto se retiro despidiéndose con la mano.

El hermano mayor escucho unas palabras de Hidan pero no le hizo mucho caso, pensó en todo lo que se iba a divertir con esta decisión de su hermano.

-Tendrás que cambiar un poco, hermanito- dijo viendo por la ventana.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬

**Nota**: No he tardado tanto en actualizar, aunque ahora no recibí muchos review, pero igual voy a actualizar para terminar el proyecto. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo XII**

El pelinegro mayor de los Uchiha, estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, aun era muy temprano, en la cama estaba una mujer que aun dormida, no sabía quién era, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, se sobresalto, así que se levanto quitándose las manos de la mujer que lo miraba coqueta.

-Entonces, Itachi, por todo lo que paso ayer- le dijo ella sonriendo- ¿ahora que somos?-

-Pues me han dicho que somos 80% agua- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Escucho atrás de la puerta algunos insultos poco adecuados para una dama pero él siguió caminando con un dolor de cabeza del demonio. Bajo el elevador del hotel, sin detenerse en ver los acabados del edificio, solo quería llegar a su casa. Lo único que recordaba era haber salido a festejar la boda de su hermano y eso era todo.

-Diablos, Kisame tiene razón, no debería tomar otra vez- se dijo cuando llego a su coche- no me mido en eso de la bebida ya-

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura Haruno, había despertado desde hace mucho tiempo en su departamento recostada en su cama, era domingo y no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Había escuchado el teléfono varias veces pero no había contestado, de hecho no lo había notado estaba muy ocupada pensando, su celular estaba apagado así que ese día sería difícil contactarla. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama muy rápido que sintió que la habitación daba vueltas.

-¡Soy esposa de Sasuke Uchiha!- grito para ella- ¡Me quiero volver chango!- dio un largo suspiro- Cálmate, Sakura, puedes con esto- se dijo

Se levanto para ducharse, ya cuando vio que eran las 2:00pm. Se vistió con unos jeans negros, con una blusa negra de rayas blancas y un suéter rojo, con sus pantuflas blancas favoritas. Hoy no tenía ganas de salir así que solo se recogió el cabello en una coleta de lado, se preparo un café cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se acerco a la puerta con una taza de café caliente en la mano.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con un hombre que no conocía vestido todo de azul y gorra.

-Buenos días, señorita- le dijo

-Buenos días- le contesto ella con sus ojos sorprendidos- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a ayudarle con su mudanza-

-¿Cómo dice?- le contesto al ver como el hombre le extendía su identificación- ¿Quién lo manda?

Ya conocía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de igual modo, porque quería saber si no estaba soñando.

-El señor Sasuke Uchiha- le contesto el hombre, mientras le confirmaba a alguien por radio que la persona se encontraba en casa.

Ya ni se molesto o sorprendió, todo se podía esperar de él, así que cuando el hombre que estaba parado delante de ella le pregunto que si podían empezar, tomo mucho aire.

-Necesito por lo menos dos horas para arreglar todo- le dijo al hombre lo más calmada que podía estar en ese momento- lo siento, pero no me avisaron que la mudanza seria hoy y aun no estoy lista- contesto rápido al ver la cara de impaciencia de el hombre.

-En dos horas regresamos-dijo suspirando- pero tiene que estar lista, tenemos más clientes-

La mujer le afirmo que a esa hora estaría lista, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta corrió a su habitación necesitaba empacar todas sus cosas, no es que fuera mucho pero no tenía una maleta donde podría empacar todo. Se acerco al teléfono de su casa a zancadas y marco el número de Ino que ya lo había memorizado.

-¡Sakura!- le grito la rubia por el altavoz- ¿dónde has estado? Te he llamado todo el día

-Necesito de tu ayuda, me voy a mudar y quiero que me prestes una maleta-

-Sakura, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata, dijiste que le ayudarías a planearlo, ¿lo olvidaste?

E Ino dio justo en el blanco, había olvidado la fiesta de Hinata por todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo olvide, Ino, es que han pasado tantas cosas pero, ¿donde están?- le contesto arrepentida- voy para allá, no tardo.

Volvió a correr a su cuarto pero ahora tenía que cambiarse, al diablo con la mudanza esto era más importante. Había dado su palabra a Naruto y Hinata así que tenía que cumplir. Saco una bolsa grande para poner maquillaje, los tacones, tocado y el vestido, después se arreglaría en el club, ahora no había tiempo. Tomo llaves, cartera, celular y salió corriendo por la puerta, no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse o verse en el espejo antes de salir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba sentado en frente a su escritorio cuando Tenten lo llamo, no bajo la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo cuando contesto a su secretaria.

-Hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted-

Entonces recordó que tenía una cita con el encargado de recursos humanos y el administrativo que lleva la contaduría de toda la empresa.

-Hazlo pasas, Tenten-

Lo que vio entrar no fue un hombre en traje, la persona que entro fue una pelirroja vestida con una blusa verde escotada, una falda negra ceñida a sus caderas y unas botas altas negras. Se acerco a Sasuke con total sensualidad y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-Hola, querido, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

-Karin-

La mujer que tenía enfrente se quito los lentes para parecer más sexy y le sonrió.

-Lamento no haberte podido visitar pero ya sabes que con mi carrera de modelo no me queda mucho tiempo libre-hizo un puchero y le guiño el ojo.

Sasuke reprimió una carcajada, sabía que lo que decía era una mentira, cuando Karin se entero que el había renunciado a ser el presidente de la compañía de su padre, ella había perdido interés en el. Pero al poco le importo nunca le intereso mucho Karin y ahora mucho menos, pero necesitaba un descanso así que se divertiría un poco. Por lo que escucho todo el parloteo de la pelirroja, donde le decía que siempre pensaba en el, que lo había extrañado mucho y que algún día deberían salir a cenar.

-Claro, cuando quieras podemos salir a cenar, a mi esposa le encantara-

-A... Tú esposa...-balbuceo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

-Puedes hacer una cita con mi secretaria si quieres-

La pelirroja se levanto, por dentro maldecía a la maldita que se había casado con él. Se sentía enojada y humillada, salió de la oficina e ignoro a la castaña que la miraba con curiosidad. Alguien golpeo con su hombro pero no se detuvo a ver de quien se trataba.

El pelinegro mayor golpeo a una pelirroja vestida muy provocativamente, le pidió disculpas pero ella ni caso le hizo, así que siguió su camino. Saludo a Tenten antes de entrar a la oficina de su hermano.

-Hola, hermanito- dijo solo al entrar- ¿quién era esa pelirroja que salió de tu oficina?-

-Hmm-le contesto su hermano.

-Cuidado, hermanito, recuerda que entre más delgada la ceja más loca la vieja- le dijo con sabiduría su hermano- además, Sakura es más bonita-

-Deja de decir tonterías, Itachi-

-Por cierto, ¿cuando se irán a vivir juntos?

-Ya mande a la mudanza por ella hoy para que la lleve a una nueva casa que he conseguido, me costó mucho-

-Perdón...-dijo la secretaria al entrar- pero la que se encargo de eso fui yo, y a mi si me costó mucho-

-Bueno, tú ayudaste-

La castaña carraspeo y miro el techo.

- Bueno, ayudaste mucho-le contesto fastidiado- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte unos papeles-le dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio y se retiraba.

-Vaya, creo que alguien si hizo su tarea- se burlo su hermano.

El menor lo ignoro mientras leía los papeles que su secretaria le había traído.

-Itachi, ¿qué has venido?-

-Solo a ver cómo te va en tu nuevo puesto, aparte necesito estar actualizado con tu relación con Sakura- le dijo para después caminar hacia el gran ventanal que tenia la oficina- ¿cuándo iras a ver a nuestro padre?

El pelinegro ya iba a empezar a gritarle a Itachi cuando su secretaria lo interrumpió en el teléfono avisándole que tenía una llamada. Contesto el teléfono lo más calmado posible pero su ceño se frunció al recibir la noticia.

-Está bien, yo le llamo-

-¿Que paso?- le pregunto Itachi.

-Sakura, cito a la mudanza pero cuando llegaron ella ya no estaba en su departamento- dicho eso tomo su celular y dio clic en el número de Sakura- no me contesta-

-Quizás este con otro- le dijo Itachi jugando.

El pelinegro menor lo fulmino con la mirada antes de decirle a su secretaria que pasara. Cuando la castaña entro Sasuke le extendió un papel con el numero de teléfono de Sakura en el.

-Trata de contactar a esta persona- le dijo cuando ya había tomado el papel Tenten- y cuando te conteste me pasas la llamada-

La castaña asintió y se retiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando llego con Ino todo era un caos, no habían llegado los que prepararían los alimentos, faltaban por acomodar los centros de mesa, tampoco la música, lo único bueno era que Hinata no había llegado a un. Así que rápido empezó a coordinar todo, le dijo a Ino y Naruto que acomodaran los centros de mesa. Llamo a los encargados de la música y las luces para que se presentaran y que como habían llegado tarde les tenían que hacer un descuento o mejor que ni se presentaran, en 20 minutos ya se encontraban allí preparando el ambiente para la fiesta.

Los encargados de la comida se presentaron después y con platillos que no eran los correctos, así que Sakura les dijo que o los cambiaban o descuento. Los hombres se vieron obligados a hacerle un buen descuento a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti- le dijo la rubia cuando todo ya estaba arreglado.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sakurita!- le dijo el rubio- ahora si, a cambiarse para la fiesta. Voy a mi casa para que Hinata no sospeche nada-

-Bien, nosotros recibiremos a los invitados- le dijo Ino- pero antes nos cambiaremos, para vernos lindas cuando lleguen todos-

Naruto se fue, dejando solas a las dos mujeres. Ambas se dirigieron al baño para cambiarse. Cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar la que estaba lista solo era Ino, traía un vestido azul de straple con un cinto plateado en la cintura, unos tacones de cintas plateados y estaba recogido su cabello con su coleta pero esta vez la tenia de lado.

-Sakura, ya empezaron a llegar- le decía Ino tocando la puerta del baño donde estaba la pelirosa- no tardes, me voy adelantando.

-¡Si!- le grito Sakura desde adentro- ¿de donde saque este vestido?- se dijo a si misma al verse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke ya estaba en su nueva casa, aun la pelirosa no se encontraba allí, no tenía ni la menor idea en donde se había metido pero estaba muy molesto con ella por no estar con el este momento. Subió las escaleras hasta su nueva habitación y dejo su portafolio en el escritorio que tenia, vio la hora, eran las 8 de la noche y no tenia rastros de ella entonces comenzó a preocuparse, será que le había sucedido algo. Se quedo viendo su pequeño reloj digital que le mostraba la hora y la fecha. Hoy era domingo, se supone que no debía trabajar hoy pero tenía tantos pendientes con lo de su puesto que tenía que ponerse al corriente rápido. Entonces pensó, hoy es domingo, hoy era... LA FIESTA DE SORPRESA DE HINATA.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Sasuke llego a la fiesta de Hinata, se estaciono, bajo de su coche para caminar hacia la entrada. Cuando entro algunas chicas que trabajaban allí le guiñaron el ojo pero no tenía tiempo de nada. Entro a el salón que le habían asignado a la fiesta pero cuando entro sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Sakura, traía un vestido rojo corto y ceñido, no tenia escote delante sino detrás toda la espalda tenían unas tiras plateadas dejándolas caer atrás, se había recogido el cabello rosa y tenia algunos prendedores dorados, junto con unos tacones cerrados altos dorados. En pocas palabras para Sasuke y su mundo era la mujer más candente, sexy y buena que había pisado la tierra, pero su sorpresa cambio a enojo al ver con quien estaba platicando.

-… discúlpame, Sai, por no poder ir es que me han pasado tantas cosas… ¡Sasuke!- se interrumpió al verlo parado a un lado de ella.

El pelinegro solo la volteo a ver y la tomo de la cintura sonriendo altaneramente hacia donde el otro pelinegro se encontraba.

-Hola, Rarito- le dijo a Sai ignorando las protestas de Sakura- te voy a robar a Sakura-

El pelinegro azabache se llevo a la pelirosa por la cintura, ignorando, aun, sus protestas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?- le dijo enojada- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es la fiesta de Hinata, no lo había olvidado, no soy como alguien que olvido que hoy tenía que mudarse-

-¡Nunca me avisaste!- le grito muy molesta.

-Claro que lo hice, pero no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes o llamadas, lo he hecho toda la mañana y tarde- le explico a la mujer.

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento pero entonces recordó que no había prendido su celular en todo el día. Vio a Sasuke con pena.

-Si, no he prendido mi celular en todo el día-

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Pero no tienes que venir aquí a gritarme, cara de rata- le dijo la pelirosa al ver cómo le sonreía con altanería- además, aun no me voy a ir, estoy divirtiéndome mucho-

-No he dicho que no iremos- le dijo a ella- pero ahora venimos como pareja y no me puedes decir que no- le tomo la mano y le deslizo en el dedo un anillo- eres mi esposa-

La pelirosa vio lo que le había puesto, era un anillo plateado con un jade en el centro, pero estaba pegado junto con otro más grueso, igual de plata. Dos anillos en uno, el de compromiso y el de bodas.

-Yo ya tengo el mío- le dijo mientras le mostraba el suyo, otro anillo grueso de plata.

Le tomo de la mano, Sakura estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder que no se dio cuenta que la llevaba hacia la pista de baile, ante la vista sorprendida de todos.


End file.
